Can't Stop Dreaming
by xbluephantomx
Summary: Her wish is for Ciel to love her but Ciel is only a fictional character. But wait! she's kidnapped and summons a demon by accident? The demon is her only way to her love with Ciel. His name is -bzzt- LOST CONNECTION. PLEASE READ TO FIND OUT. With epilogue
1. It was too Close

Chapter 1: It was too Close

"Please read a book with words, please," Mrs. Bradford added an extra please as she slapped my head with a book full of poems. She fixed her glasses, which were sitting loosely on the crook of her nose. I winced at the pain, rubbed the back of my neck with my hand, and showed her my book.

"Graphic novels have words in them," revealing the book's contents and pouted at her. The class stared at me for breaking the silence of study hall. Even my friend, sitting to my left, gawked at me and gave me the I-told-you-so look.

"Adrienne! _Black Butler_ is not a suitable novel to be reading during this period," the teacher scuffled with the stack of paper on her desk as she scolded me. I could feel the blood rush up to my cheeks, embarrassed that everyone now knows I'm a cartoon lunatic. I stuck my tongue out at everyone and closed my favorite series. There was only less than a minute left when Mrs. Bradford caught me, but it was still thirty seconds too soon.

_Beep_, the electrical bell chimed, signaling to everyone to gather their books and be ready for their beloved time of the day: lunch.

"Adrienne, you should seriously read something else besides _Black Butler_," Sophie, from study period, suggested. She, along with the rest of my friends, thinks my obsession was way over normality. The hallway was filled with small crowds of people as I pushed my way toward the lunch room.

"How can I give up on a manga filled with hot boys in it?" I argued back and pushed open two large wooden doors to walk into the cafeteria. Chatters and murmurs filled the atmosphere as I sat down in the chair with a table full of my friends. My friends know me as acting weird, almost stupid, total fan girl, and crazy. I've been acting like this to get friend for years and it might as well be my real personality already but I'm restraining. What they don't know is how much I suffer and a failure I am because I keep a smile on my face. I pulled out my lunch from my backpack and listened around the table for a topic to join in on.

"You do realize that liking a manga is totally different than wanting to marry Ciel," Katy, my fun to hang out with friend, tried differentiating while chewing on a sandwich, "What is he? Ciel is like, two hundred years old! Or thirteen. Either way, one of you is going to be a pedo." The table halted all their conversations to listen to my wild passion of manga.

"Two hundred? That's gross! How are you supposed to meet him if he's dead? He's never met you before, how are you sure he'll fall in love with you when you meet?" Rose, another good friend of mine, looked up from her drawing book and questioned me. She was a practical thinker and has her head in reality, totally opposite from mine. We might as well balance each other out pretty well.

"He's a demon so he'll look thirteen, be two hundred years old but at least he's alive because he's immortal," I took a bite of my pasta my mom prepared for me in the morning. I couldn't answer the latter question; what _will_ I do if he doesn't love me back?

"Alive? He's not real to begin with!" Sophie took Katy's side and reached for a couple of Rose's fries. They all left me speechless and I didn't have a comeback for them since I half admitted Ciel wasn't real. I continued painfully chewing on my pasta and stayed silent for the rest of lunch. I even stayed silent for the rest of the day. After school ended, I felt terribly sick. _Was there something wrong with me?_ Today's weather was fairly warm and nice so my mother made me walk home.

I was sweating like crazy while shouldering a heavy backpack back home. The walk took about an hour and it was not worth it at all. I dropped my backpack at the door the nanosecond my foot stepped into my small cozy house and made my way to my room. How much I yearn for my king sized bed and my pillow that I loved. I had taken the largest room in the house and shoved in the king sized bed when we first moved in this house a few years ago. I plopped down into my bed and slowed down my breathing pace.

My heart ached and I didn't know why. I was probably really sick. I knew I was foolish because I fell in love so hard it felt as if I jumped off a high cliff. I lifted my hand up and grasped the empty void as if someone was there. _Ciel, if you're there, please hold onto my hand_, I cried quietly to myself. I felt a strange tingle on my hand but it went away as fast as it came. I forced my eyes to close and fall asleep, wanting to dream about Ciel or something to escape this world that I lived in. I needed Ciel.

"_Ciel!" I screamed into the open space and stretched my hand out to a mysterious figure. He turned around and smiled a gleaming smile as he offered his hand. It was Ciel standing in front of me and telling me to come follow him. I grinned happily and ran but my feet were chained to the ground. Ciel started fading away as he ran farther from me. I felt a strange chain on my neck starting to tighten as it chocked me_.

I woke up from my suffocating dream and choked on nothing. Cold sweat ran down the side of my face. I snapped my head to the right and glanced at the clock. One fourteen a.m. Tears streamed out of my eyes uncontrollably from the nightmare I had. I didn't realize that my body was moving on its own until I found myself halfway climbing out the window. I was hanging by the window sill by the time I regained voluntary control. My mind couldn't understand why I was sleep walking, or should I say sleep climbing. I tried doing a pull up like they taught us in school but I didn't have the energy to pull myself up. Even if my life was in danger, it was impossible for me to pull up myself. I was strangely dangling on the window when I tried another pull up but my finger slipped from my life supporter. I crashed and landed into a flower bed my mom planted and managed to twist my ankle on the stone framing.

I rubbed my ankle as I took in what the night had to grant me. It was a bit misty, not so much clear. There were no stars in the sky, just a simple waning moon, cloaked with flurry clouds. I got up from the flower bed and took a quick stroll around the neighborhood. It looked different at night. Since everyone was sound asleep – judging by lights from the window – I felt excitement fill me up.

"Give me a demon!" I shouted and felt relieved. I vented out all my frustrations about not able to meet Ciel and summon a demon and so. I screamed out all my anger until I ran out of breath.

Suddenly, a hand crept around me and covered my mouth. A person dragged me into a dark, smelly alley and slammed me to the wall. My back hurt when I felt it came in contact with multiple hard bricks. The man, his hands were rough, stuffed a cloth in my mouth and tied it behind my head, agonizingly gagging me. Adrenaline flushed through me as I struggled free, kicking at him like what gangsters did in mangas. It didn't work since my legs never reached him. The man was obviously stronger than I was and held my waist close to his.

"You want a demon? You got one," his eyes had a bloodshot look in them as he took out a pocket knife from his sleeve and tore my shirt down the middle. He could see the fear in my eyes and slit small cuts on my body. I shouted when I felt my skin tore open with the sharp blade skimmed me. I felt the cold blood drip down and soak my pants. He could see my bra as he groped my breast. His hand slowly went down but luckily, I was wearing the tightest skinny jeans ever. They were uncomfortable but they prevented the person's hand from slipping down further. I knew the person was planning to murder me after he was through with me just to get rid of the evidence.

_Stop, I can't do this. I'll be murdered before I meet Ciel,_ I shrieked inside my head and thrashed around until I felt the grasp on my wrist loosened with a thud. The rapist was beaten horribly in a flash and was left on the floor bleeding to death. My savior, who knocked out my kidnapper, faced toward me but I wasn't able to make out who he or she was.

"You called for me?" a deep mellow voice spoke out but it wasn't deep enough for it to be a grown man, "You have a wish?" This guy was a demon! Finally, I called out a demon, but how'd I done it? The demon took out the cloth in my mouth and waited for my wish. I tried catching my breath first before talking. I didn't comprehend the situation but I played along. As if there were demons, heh.

"I want to make Ciel Phantomhive say 'I love you' to me, actually meaning it, and destroy all the people who gets in my way," I joyfully wished. It was impossible since Ciel was fictional but I wanted to test out the demon's skills. I was most likely hallucinating but this sure was a fun hallucination. There was an awkward silence before breathing broke the quietness.

"Contract with her," a second voice, with more manliness tone to it, pushed. Wait, a _second_ voice? There was someone else here too?

"Do you wish to form a contract with me?" the first voice whispered and sighed. I was super confused with what was happening now, my head started aching, and I was dizzy from loss of blood, even if it was just a little blood. I was confused but I didn't hesitate to reply.

"Yes, I do!" I giggled, sounding like I was at a wedding. It was possible that I was high and crazy from whatever shock I received today. I quickly covered my body with the already torn shirt and tried to anticipate what my demon looked like. A dark figure stepped into the moonlight to unmask himself. He wore a black shirt with a white collar underneath it, moreover, a red ribbon that hung limply in his collar. He wore similar shorts that matched his shirt and boots up to his knees. His hair glistened in the light, shining a blue color. His right eye was a dark purple color with a strange symbol on it while his left eye was a bright pink, showing the demon he was. His Faustian sign on the back of his hand glowed a light blue as something above my waist line glowed correspondingly. My eyes widened as I processed in who was the demon I had contracted with.

"CIEL?"


	2. A Meeting with Hell

Chapter 2: A Meeting with Hell

Even for the night, the air was warm and unusually humid. Ciel had a poker face as someone taller than him stepped out of the shadows. Sebastian's face gleamed in the light as his lean silhouette casted a dark outline on the floor. Of course, if Ciel was present, Sebastian was at his side like an extra package. Sebastian smiled, either evilly or happily, I couldn't tell, and Ciel moved closer to me. He carried me princess style and we ran back to my house. Luckily, Ciel and Sebastian had supernatural powers so they were able to jump into my window. They landed into my room with a small tap and Sebastian departed from Ciel and I to find medication.

"We have to clean out your wounds," Ciel took off my ripped shirt and went to my private bathroom to soak it wet. He came back and pressed it to my cuts and I felt it stung. I couldn't make a sound, still not believing who was in front of me. I reached out to feel his hair and I could touch each strand of it. Pinch me and call me a cretin but his hair was so beautiful. Sebastian came in the door and quietly shut it behind him. The two butlers worked on my wounds while I stared at an amazing shotalicious thirteen year old and a smexy hunk.

I finally brought up my confidence and asked Sebastian the annoying question in my mind, "Why are you serving me too?" He looked up from his work and I could finally make out what he was wearing. His shoulders were bare and he had long black pants with high heeled boots. High heeled? Wasn't he already six foot two?

"I'm not serving you, I'm aiding my master. Ciel is contracted with me forever but he has a special ability to contract with a human," Sebastian almost scoffed at me as he cleared away all the evidence of me heading outside by locking my window and disposing all the materials he used. How stupid of me, why would a second demon work for me? Ciel brought up out my pajamas, he guessed which ones they were, and started unclothing me.

"Wait, I can do this myself!" I covered my body and turned away but Ciel frowned.

"I'm your butler now so let me change you. Sebastian does it all the time so I thought that I should too," Ciel referred to all the times Sebastian dressed him up but it only worked if they were the same gender.

"I won't stare," Ciel prompted and continued to change my clothes. It was nerve racking for him to see my body but I could tell Ciel was trying his best not to look at it.

"You're not my butler," I mumbled under my breath but Ciel snapped his head toward me, "I mean, this is the twentieth century so there are no butlers. You're more like a body guard." Ciel took the answer and I sighed with relief that it had sufficed. It would take forever to make Ciel love me but we just met, so I pushed the matter aside. I was going to fall asleep any minute until I remembered something important.

"Oh my God! Homework!" I shouted but covered my mouth in case my parents stirred in their sleep.

"Homework?" Ciel sat on my bed as I shuffled my backpack to get my history book out. Sebastian turned on my lamp and I got to reading the textbook.

"Yes homework. Who ever invented it needs to be whacked in the head," I muttered as Sebastian and Ciel exchanged looks, "I'm learning about World War II." Sebastian peered over my shoulder and read along with me.

"Bocchan, I think we've been cooped up in the underworld for too long," Sebastian pointed out to a picture of "Battle of Britain." Ciel read it as his eyes furrowed.

"This is the second World War? Did Britain win?" Ciel tried finding his answer but I cut him off.

"Yeah, they were very persistent. Oh Sebastian," I glared at him as he had a questioning look in his eyes, "You did not invent the curry bread nor start the Black Death. Actually, they never said who started the Black Death." Sebastian chuckled as turned away from me and began to dust my room.

"Believe what you want," he blew my window sill and dust clouds floated up in the air, "Do you clean your room?" I ignored him and got back to reading my book but Ciel had snatched it away from me to read it. I pouted and read my English book.

"The Funtom Company isn't mentioned here," Ciel fingered through the book, trying to find his own company.

"That's because you're really not real," I smirked, still managing to think this is some sick mind play, "You're from a book." Ciel took my book, flung it across the room, leaned over me, and tilted my chair backward.

"Does this feel fake to you?" he grabbed my chair, spun me in a circle, and pushed me onto the bed, "Does this feel unrealistic to you?" He kissed my forehead and I could hear his breathing as his face was close to mine. I covered my forehead and shoved him off the bed.

"What are you doing?" I tried not to blush a lot as I could only because I knew Ciel wouldn't like me. This was a scary hallucination, a dirty mind trick. I cursed under my breath for my brain giving me something so nice yet fictional. Suddenly, the phone rang and everyone jumped.

"What was that?" Ciel got up from the bed and looked at Sebastian. He held out the phone in my face and waved it back and forth.

"How do you work this thing?" Sebastian clicked random buttons and heard random beeps coming from it.

"Give me that," I snatched it away from his hand and answered it, "Hello?"

"Due to overheating, the air conditioners at school are broken and there is no school. Thank you," a recorded message recited and clicked off. No school? I slammed my head on my table until I became really dizzy. What was the point of doing homework when there's no school?

I turned around and realized Sebastian and Ciel stared at me weirdly. Did I just scream that aloud?

"That was a telephone?" Ciel grabbed the phone from my hand with excitement and played with all the buttons. Wow, he just turned to his childish personality. I flipped through my closet and searched until I found my wallet.

"Here, we're going shopping. You're so not wearing that outside," I dragged Ciel and Sebastian out my room and silently jumped the stairs. When I walked out the room, I felt the warm air hit me hard and I smelled the fresh dew on the grass. Now I was looking for transportation to a mall but there were no taxi or buses in sight.

"Don't you have wings or something to fly with?" I asked Sebastian who was pro at being a demon. Sebastian and Ciel gawked at each other and shook their heads.

"I do have wings, but this is public, I don't want to show them," Ciel rubbed his arm as I sighed, knowing that it wouldn't have worked anyway, "But I'm willing to carry you there." Ciel swept me off my feet once again and ran with his super speed. We reached the mall in a matter of minutes and he gently put me down on the ground.

"My lady," Ciel tried being formal and opened the door for me. I looked at him weirdly as I entered the store. It was an expensive clothing store and I only had enough money for a few shirts but a few was enough for now.

I saw camera flashes and chatters on my left and I walked over to examine what was happening. There was a beautiful model having a photo shoot for the _People_ magazine and there were crowds of clients swarmed around them. One of the camera from the crew caught sight of us three walking pass and stopped us.

"Wait! Would you like to be a model for us? We are short on models and would like you to wear this store's clothes for the pictures," the man with the camera proposed as every girl around us stared at Sebastian and Ciel. Of course, I have two hot guys standing next to me, why would I have thought that he was talking to me.

"No, I prefer my face not to be shown everywhere," Sebastian declined but the crowd of girls were enlarging and Ciel stumbled into me as the girls wanted to touch the demons.

"If you take a couple of pictures with me, I'll pay for all the clothes you buy here today," the girl model came up to Sebastian and rested her arms on his shoulder. The model was almost the same height as Sebastian but he wasn't affected by her charms. I grabbed onto Ciel's hand and kept him close, not wanting him to be lost in the sea of girls.

"Deal," I said and noticed Sebastian glaring at him, but he knew my intentions so he agreed with the camera operator. Sebastian sighed and offered his hand to the model and left to go to the backstage to change his clothes.

"Did you hear him speak? His voice is so deep and sexy. He even has an accent!" a random girl squealed and I looked at her with disgust.

"Oh wait! We need you for the kid clothes!" another cameraman hauled Ciel away. He left my grasp as soon as possible and I wanted to punch the cameraman.

"Ciel!" I shouted but all the shrieks from the girls drowned my voice. I scowled and minded my own business. I picked up two pairs of gloves and liked the leather design and how they were fingerless. It would be perfect to cover up the Faustian sign. I walked up to the cashier and paid it with my own money and smiled at the small present I got for Ciel and, ugh, Sebastian.

I looked at the photo shoot and watched the tan girl model twirl in circles with Sebastian posing for the magazine. _He can do what he wants,_ I commented inside my head as I saw Ciel walk out from behind and had a couple of shots with Sebastian.

"They look like an adorable gay couple! I so support gay rights now!" a girl nearby screamed and waved her camera in the air. Sebastian had tilted Ciel's face closer to his but they both stared into the camera. Cameras clicked away as Ciel and Sebastian were covered in flashed and my fists tightened on the gloves. _I take that back, Sebastian is not allowed to do what he wants. He can't touch my little demon¸_ I gritted my teeth at them but I relaxed as soon as I saw the girl model shifting her weight on her feet. She hurriedly scurried to Sebastian's side and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

"The girl's paying for the clothes right?" I mumbled to myself but realized girls around me were staring at me with distorted faces. I brushed past them and pulled off as many clothes as I could and stuffed them into an empty cart. I didn't care what clothing they were- I'll sort them later - knowing those two would look good in any piece of fabric on them. When the photo shoot was over and the store was closing, I had almost all of what this department store offered to sell inside five shopping carts. The girl model's mouth fell to the floor as she examined the pile of clothes waiting at the cashier. All of the workers gathered around the desk and started stuffing the clothes into shopping bags. The total cost was one hundred thousand dollars and I had such a happy feeling watching the girl rip the check out of check book and handed it to the register with shaking hands.

After a long day of watching Ciel and Sebastian model for the _People_ magazine and picking out all of the clothes, I plopped down onto the bed with exhaustion and picked up a manga book close by my pillow. I flipped and finger through the pages and read _Black Butler_ with Sebastian peaking over my shoulder.

"I look so… strange in the book," Sebastian shook his head and remembered an important detail, "Oh, on the way back, I had added Ciel and myself as a student to your high school. Ciel will be in your grade so he can follow you and serve you as a rightful butler, while I am cataloged as a senior." I furrowed my eyebrows together as I heard Sebastian try to sound formal and use non-everyday words.

"Oh school!" I sat on the edge of my bed and cheered up, "I'll teach you about school!" I grabbed hold of Ciel's wrist and pulled him closer to me. He's never been to a school, unlike Sebastian who possibly knows everything in the world.

"There are stereotypes, bad ones," I fed him information about this town, "You're British, making everyone want to meet you but if you have an eye patch, which you do, then everyone's going to call you a pirate."

"A pirate? I'm not those revolting scoundrels!" Ciel defended himself, not liking the fact that he'll be stereotyped.

"Let's hope they don't call you that," I pushed the thought of having Ciel dress up like one and shook my head to dislodge the idea, "Don't stay by Sebastian too much or they'll call you gay." I glared at Sebastian and held Ciel tight in my hand.

"Last thing, always be with someone you know at all times and avoid seniors. They hate freshman," I stuck out my tongue at Sebastian and remembered that my older brother was also a senior. Ciel has to leave Sebastian's side, at least when he's my contractor.

"Stay by someone? But I only know Sebastian and you," Ciel questioned and looked back and forth at Sebastian and I.

"Exactly," I smirked and closed my droopy eyes that lacked some decent sleep for pulling an all-nighter.


	3. Disbelief

Chapter 3

I'm so sick of the annoying high pitched squeals from the girls in my class. I was tired and wasn't in the mood to talk and so I covered my ears with my palms. I looked to my right and saw Ciel being drowned in questions.

"Why is your hair blue?" a blond girl asked and felt his hair. He slapped her hand away with his new leather gloved hand, go me for buying them, and fixed his hair again.

"Don't touch me," he groaned and tried to relax in his seat but it was impossible.

"Feisty, but I like them," a snobby girl, wearing the least amount of clothing required, bent down and kissed Ciel on his forehead.

"Watch it," I growled at the girl, wanting to push her away. Her lackeys, more like desperate boy followers, laughed behind her and then glared at me.

"Name's, Rachel. We've never talked before," she said with her annoying prep voice and it irate me so bad, "This boy is obviously not yours. Please, he's mine now that I made him my target. That's totally legit, unlike you." She tried insulting me but I wasn't moved. I would cry if I could but I hated girls who thought everything was theirs.

"He's already mine, sorry," I hugged Ciel's head and stuck out my tongue at her. Her face distorted while anger clouded her mind. I glanced down and noticed Ciel had an adorable small blush, but then again, it might just be my head making things up again.

"You skunk," Rachel stomped her foot as I rolled my eyes. Who says skunk anymore? Her two followers stepped forward, puffing up their chests to look strong but I knew what I had to do. I punched Rachel square in the face and pulled Ciel out of the classroom by his wrist. Eight thirty a.m. and already, I created a ruckus. I've never punched someone or missed class before, but I'd be happy to leave just for this period.

"Where are we going? And why are we running?" Ciel shouted out, trying to keep up with my running. I dragged him through the door leading to the staircase and under a set of stairs.

"This is where it's camera free. The school doesn't put cameras in the stairs for some reason," I spoke between my pants. Ciel wasn't panting because of his super demon skills, but it almost looked like he was sweating.

"You broke the first stereotype I taught you," I sighed and shook my head, "You were supposed to get rid of your British accent to avoid attention, but now the whole school knows the blue haired kid is British."

"Then I'll just dye my hair," Ciel suggested but saw my glare which intimidated him.

"I like your blue hair," I half whispered out loud. I fidgeted with the frays on the end of my shirt as I tried to figure out a conversation topic.

"Wait, if those girls saw you, then you're not my imagination?" I pointed at him with surprise. He gave me a blank stare and sighed as he put his hand on mine.

"I'm not," Ciel stood up and walked out of the staircase. Ciel jumped at the sudden ring of the bell and students bustled out of their classrooms. Several people pushed and shoved him, trying to get to the stairs.

"They're not nice," Ciel rubbed his arm and immediately changed his speech to a commoner's.

"Come on. I can't wait for gym class!" I grabbed his hand and we walked side by side to gym. As I walked inside the girl's locker room, I was greeted by many of my friends who had the same subject at the same time with me.

"Where were you? We always walked to gym together," Sophie complained a bit while taking off her shirt. She threw it inside her gym locker and pulled out a purple shirt. I shrugged and stood next to mine. Right when I was about to open it, a high pitched shriek rang through the room.

"A boy!" a chain of screams filled the room as I ran to where the first scream was. Ciel was covering his ears from the shrieks and looked at me for help.

"What are you doing here?" I pulled him out the door and I could see him relax his shoulders. I pointed to the boy's locker room and heaved him in it.

"Boys belong in there," I clapped my hands in accomplishment and ran back to the locker room. I was rushing to put on my change of clothes before class started until my friend, Jessie, tapped my head.

"What was with all that commotion?" she took off her earrings and placed them in her locker before locking it shut. The room was emptying quickly as everyone started to walk to the gym.

"Oh, you know. Ciel," I giggled and smiled, knowing they didn't understand.

"Right. Ciel just magically popped up out of nowhere," Sophie had her sarcasm voice turned on and looked at me as if I had a huge lice on my head.

"Did you see that kid? He has blue hair and an eye patch," gossip floated in the air about the boy in the locker room. _Great job, Ciel. Way to get more attention_, I mentally rolled my eyes and looked for him. He had changed, magically without people noticing his brand, into a large t-shirt and shorts.

"Adrienne, I look like a girl in this," Ciel pointed out but then closed his mouth. It wasn't his place to be complaining about what his master gave him and I knew that with the look in his eyes.

"Oh no, Adrienne. Don't tell me, you actually went and did what I said? Why? It was a joke!" Katy appeared and shook my shoulders. I didn't know exactly what she was saying until I remembered Ciel was next to me.

"Oh, of course. Who would miss an opportunity like that?" I flipped my hair and hugged Ciel's arm. Ciel couldn't object but I knew it was uncomforting since his muscles contracted at my touch.

"The world's ending!" Katy fell to her knees with her arms stretched up high, "Why did Adrienne hire a cosplayer! Don't tell me he strips for you!" Her eyes were full of seriousness as she looked at me again. I jumped backwards at her statement and looked at Ciel.

"I'm not a striper!" he squealed a little while defending himself.

"Class! Let's start!" a heavy built gym teacher flailed his arms in the air, signaling for us to grab an equipment and run outside to the field. All the kids were eager to grab the brown equipment and jogged outside. I grabbed one for Ciel and headed out to the grass.

"Guns? What are we going to do with guns?" Ciel's eyes widened as he fingered the weapon. It was more modern than whatever he had seen back in his time but still heavy. I guess that's not a problem for a demon. There small black boxes at each station with three to four people in it. When the teacher gave the command, a small disc will shoot out and we shoot the disc. The gun isn't loaded with bullets but it was an Airsoft gun.

"This is easy," Ciel took his gun and shot the disc in the air without having to look at it. Damn, I forgot all about how he used to hunt. I bit my lip and brought my gun up but I shot on the ground by accident. Pieces of grass flew up into the air as everyone ducked their head to save their lives.

"Whoops," I giggled and aimed up in the sky, correctly. The disc shot out and I aimed as quickly as I could and bulls-eye! The red flying disc shattered into a million pieces as it fell back to the ground.

"I did it!" I turned around and saw everyone crouched down on the floor. Their hands were on their head as if I was going to shoot them. "What's wrong?"Gym ended quickly and Ciel walked with my group of friends to lunch. My stomach was growling by the time we reached the door and Ciel opened it for me. We were greeted by Sebastian and the rest of my friends with hugs swarming around us.

"Oh my God! Ciel and Sebastian?" Veronica shouted and stood on the chair. She was too short but it didn't stop her from her urges. She stared down at Sebastian's crimson eyes and poked his cheek. Afterwards, she pulled and played with his cheeks. "Wow, they're really soft," Veronica stopped poking when Sophie tugged on Veronica's shirt.

"Thank you?" Sebastian didn't know what to say but I noticed he had already got rid of his accent. Katy was depressed how Ciel and Sebastian were here and no Grell. She was a total Grell fan.

"Here's some fries!" Rose handed Ciel a fry but he took with awkwardness. I knew why Ciel felt uncomfortable so I chomped down on his fry that he held.

"Ciel doesn't eat," I spoke while wiping my mouth, "Neither does Sebastian." All my friends stared as if I was crazy but Katy knew exactly what I meant.

"Right, he's a demon," she went back to eating her usual sandwich as everyone shrugged. I could feel the eyes in the lunch room all focused on Sebastian and Ciel and it made me felt discomforted. Ciel tilted his head, sitting cross legged, and stared at me eating.

"How does everyone know we're demons?" he finally spoke since a lifetime. His voice made my heart race and my face flush so I lowered my head to hide. I finally let out a silly laughter and smiled at him.

"There's that anime of you guys. It's still a miracle how you poofed up and appeared into our 3D world," I took another bite of my hamburger but threw it on the table. It was disgusting how the school made our lunches.

"I'll make something for you next time," Ciel tried smiling, but forgetting his smiling practice, he failed as he tossed my burger into the trash can. I just wanted to lay on him and sleep but that would cause excessively annoying attention and trouble. Sebastian and Ciel looked like they were having some strange telepathy conversation as Ciel nodded and face toward me.

"I'll be right back," Ciel got up from his seat and walked away to talk to Sebastian. They talked in the corner for a while now and it was annoying how the lunch room was so loud, they couldn't even hear me shout. The school bell rang, but they still chatted as if nothing else mattered in the world. I walked up to them with caution until I could hear their whispers.

"She's just some snack for me and nothing else. Besides, how am I supposed to 'help' her fall in love with me? I could just say I love you to get it over with but say it with my own feelings?" Ciel complained to Sebastian. He quickly gasped and turned around to realize I was there. I was on a verge of crying but I knew better than to cry in front of Ciel.

"So I'm just a snack?" I choked on my tears and stormed out the room. Just a snack, of course. Ciel was going to take my soul eventually. I was in my daydream until someone slammed into my, causing my forehead to hurt.

"Watch it!" a football player, with his Leatherman jacket and muscular built, glared down at me, "Freshman." He scoffed away but I grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him to the ground.

"You watch where you're going you… You…" I hesitated to form an insult but my mind was having its brain farts, "You retarded fat jock." I swiveled on my heels and walked away from him. I couldn't help but smiling to myself but it immediately turned into a frown because of what Ciel had said.

"Stop you," the grammar-illiterate senior charged at me with his fist coiled up, ready to punch me. I wanted to flinch but then again, I'd rather have him punch me and be numb than to feel my heart crushing from Ciel's words. His fist was three inches away from my head but nothing bashed into my head. When I turned around, my eyes widened as I watched Ciel caught the senior's fist in his palm. He's here to protect me? I grimaced, remembering it was because of the contract. I wanted to head slam on the wall for forgetting that demons don't really love.

"Don't touch her," Ciel growled at the guy and thrust him, forcing him to skid on his back a few feet. Oh, you know, just a _few_ feet. He coughed and rubbed his back. Another four guys appeared from the corner of the hallway and ran to their mate.

"Josh!" they helped the senior stand up patted him down. The largest male spat on floor as Sebastian walked up to Ciel. It almost seemed as if we were a team, I'm more useless than it looked, with two demons fighting in the group.

"Please, do take this outside. There are cameras everywhere," Sebastian sighed and suggested. The jocks seemed to agree with Sebastian's idea and opened the door to outside. I looked into Ciel's eyes but they were cold as ever. Time to miss another class or two.

I was welcomed by the cold breeze and strong smell of freshly cut grass. The grass crinkled under each of our footsteps as we took our place on a field behind the school. Sebastian chose this place so we wouldn't get spotted. It was surrounded by large metal crates so I guess he was right.

Ciel caught me shivering and took off his jacket to wrap it around me.

"Don't get yourself into this," his voice stayed monotone as he scowled at the gang of five guys that would easily be defeated. I wanted to help them but I was truly unnecessary. Then again, it'd be interesting if I watch fighting experts against these guys who needed some butt whooping.

The four underlings charged at Ciel and Sebastian, aiming for their body. They were football players, so it would've been reasonable they would tackle their opponent down. Ciel stepped to his right and Sebastian to his left, dodging their charge. It looked as if Ciel and Sebastian were dancing together with a bit of distance between each other. Their moves mirrored each other. They got hold of Josh's hand and twisted it back. Without a word with each other, Ciel and Sebastian lifted their feet and brought it down on Josh's back. A loud crack resonated into the air and I turned my head to shudder. Josh was screaming out of agony and dropped to the floor, limping on the ground without his arms.

"You lose!" another guy shouted, with a knife in his hand. He was intending to pierce Ciel's ear but I wouldn't let that happen. I spread my arms, blocking his view from getting to Ciel.

"Idiot!" Ciel cursed and shoved me aside. I fell onto a dirty patch of grass and felt something dripping down my cheek. I tried to wipe away blood from my small cut but it stung so much I just left it dripping. Ciel's ear was coated with bright red blood and I could see him clench his teeth. His eyes flamed a light pink color with a dangerously sharp pupil.

"Making me spill my own blood, now huh," Ciel lost his temper and stomped his foot on the fallen guy's hand. Each bone in his hand shattered while he whimpered on the ground.

"You devil!" he screamed with a contorted face as Ciel chuckled, expressing his enjoyment at the pitiful guy's nickname for Ciel. I noticed the rest of the guys were creeping upon Ciel, ready to attack him from behind.

"Sebastian!" I yelled at the moment Sebastian snapped his head around. His super speed gave him an advantage and he knocked each one of them unconscious. They were all defeated with ease, something I couldn't do for Ciel.

"Speak of this again," Ciel started but Josh's right hand man cut him off and began running with his companions behind him.

"I won't! We won't!" the guys limped slowly with pain behind him as Sebastian smirked. Ciel calmed his temper and his eyes shimmered as it turned back into its beautiful blue color. He walked up to me and wiped my cheek clean with a handkerchief. I almost laughed out loud for carrying those around, but his eyes were angry at me.

"I'm your butler. I'll protect so you don't need to throw your life away like that," Ciel had his serious tone and I got annoyed once again.

"You're not my butler. There are no butlers in America, in the twenty first century!" I cried out but Ciel just wouldn't understand.

"If I'm not your butler, then what am I?" he questioned my stubborn mind. I wanted to tell him but I didn't know what he was. If he wasn't my butler, then what was he? He's not my lover, yet, nor was he my bodyguard. I opened my mouth as if I was going to say something but I closed it again. I stared into his eyes since I was lacking words to explain it.

"At the very least, you're safe. Don't go trying to pick fights," Ciel sounded like a father to me but gently placed his forehead on mine. Maybe he really was worried for me. I could feel a strange tingle on my right as if Sebastian wanted to separate us but I wouldn't let him, as long as I'm contracted with Ciel, I won't let Sebastian or anyone separate us.

"I'm still not forgiving you," I laughed quietly to myself.


	4. New York

Chapter 4

The town was bustling as cars zoomed by and people chatted away. The air was always filled with the smell of fried foods and frozen fish. Frivolous laughter filled our ears as my butler, and his butler, and I walked down the crosswalk. I was getting annoyed how Sebastian was always following Ciel and I, but Sebastian couldn't help it. It wasn't his fault he had to be Ciel's butler for all of eternity.

"What are we doing here?" Ciel tried blocking his face, desperately trying to escape the gawking eyes directed toward him. He looked up in the sky, only to find a sign reading "Chinatown." Sebastian was smiling to every girl who passed by and took a picture of him with their phones. I only wanted to hang out on a Saturday and away from my family. I pursed my lips together, searching for a book store.

"Nothing much. Just killing time," my mind was obviously distracted but I managed to answer his question. Aside from being frustrated by the staring pedestrians, Ciel was annoyed that he was wearing his Victorian clothes when it was extremely hot outside. He pulled at his collar for air to go in his shirt but there was no breeze in the sizzling sun. I shrieked a little as I spotted the store I wanted to go to.

"There!" I shouted and dragged Ciel along with me. I caught a small smirk from Sebastian's evil face and I raised my eyebrow. _What was behind that cruel smile?_ Ding! A small bell chimed when I pushed open the door and was welcomed with the smell of fresh books. Stacks of manga sat carefully on shelves and other anime products on tables. It was practically a heaven for those going insane with anime: me.

"Ah! A regular! Come in!" the storekeeper with a ruffled shirt chuckled. He was plump and had a white beard, but he was kind to all his customers. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Anything new?" I questioned while running the spines of the book with my hand. I heard rustling to my left as the man fumbled with a box of new manga books. He pulled out two black and white mangas and set them on the checkout table.

"Good news, I've got two in store, just for you!" he said with a chuckle with his hands on his round belly. Ciel's face turned into a distorted picture as he watched me giddily pay the man. He rubbed my head and sighed at me.

"You're crazy. What's the point if you keep reading about my past?" Ciel pouted but I ignored him. I was clutching onto my favorite books and had a silly grin on my face. My smile slowly dropped when I remembered, randomly, about Alois in the second season of the anime.

"Too bad Alois isn't here," I grumbled under my breath. I felt Sebastian and Ciel stiffen as the name rung in their ears.

"Why would you want that revolting child here?" Sebastian's voice dropped an octave and stared at me with menacing eyes. It was cold and piercing but I knew he wouldn't harm me. I sat down on a small couch in the store and read my manga books with a distracted mind. Ciel took his place in a nearby chair. The atmosphere was tense in the room so I wracked my brains to think of reasons why I'd want Alois here.

"Alois Trancy. He's pretty, a really beautiful kid. Alois is fun to be with… As long as you don't anger him. And he's so daring," I giggled and held my book up to my face for a closer inspection of the story. Ciel was on the page yet I was talking about Alois. Alois didn't make me love him, but it felt more as if a really good friend. If only I got to meet him.

"Too bad I'm not Alois, but I could also be fun to be with," Ciel tried to make himself seem superior. Sebastian and I broke into a fit and laughed so hard.

"Fun? Master, you are a bit… Serious ninety-nine percent of the time," Sebastian covered his mouth to stop but he was still shaking with laughter. I wiped away a tear from my eye and looked at Ciel.

Baffled, Ciel stood up from his chair and crossed the room, "I'll show you fun." He grabbed a wig off a stand and searched the shelves for the corresponding manga. He finally found it and skimmed through the whole entire book within thirty seconds. He put on the wig, ripped off his eye patch, and cleared his throat.

"Look!" he started to flex his large imaginary muscles – though Ciel already had little appealing ones – and posed hilarious figures, "I'm Edward Elric! I have a metal arm and leg and a brother who lost his body!" Ciel took off his leather glove to show his Faustian sign and turned it toward me.

"I'm an alchemist and could do magic!" Ciel put his hand on the floor, dramatically, and shouted, "Abracadabra!" Nothing happened for a while and the air was filled with awkward silence. He quickly snatched a bunch of roses from a vase and placed them on the floor.

"Ah ha!" he cried and picked up the flowers and handed them to me, "Aren't I impressive? What say you?" Ciel remembered all the smiling he did in the past and gave his best effort in smiling. His childish grin made me laugh like crazy as I smelled the roses.

"Okay, you are fun to be with," I admitted as I closed my eyes and wanted to inhale the sweet scent, "Still, no one ever says 'What say you' anymore." Ciel was satisfied enough with just this answer and started to form a plan again. I could tell he was trying to do everything I listed about Alois and was curious as to what his next action may be.

"I can be so beautiful, your eyes are going to bleed," Ciel began speaking while loosening his tie. He popped open some buttons and ran his fingers through his blue hair. It sparkled in the dull light from the window but the lighting was perfect. I was holding on my nose, trying to keep myself from having a nosebleed. Ciel leaned over on top of me and altered his voice into the sexiest he could.

"Lady Adrienne," Ciel licked his lips and tried to recall how Sebastian flirted with girls. I squealed out loud with joy. Blood rushed up to my cheeks as I felt the warmth radiating off them. The storekeeper stared at us three for loitering around.

"Do something more productive," he rubbed his white beard and thought of something for us to do, "Oh, you are cosplayers? Great! They're having a cosplay contest at the back of the store!" The store manager shouted happily as he dragged Sebastian and Ciel over to the backyard. _Why do I feel like this is a déjà vu?_ The owner talked to the judge about letting them in and after a few glances, the judge and approved with quick nods. There was a small crowd gathering but once the news of two epic cosplayers spread around, tens of people came as well. I waved my hand at Ciel as he knelt down, so that his ear was at my mouth.

"Don't fall in love with the girls," I commanded Ciel but he scoffed at me. I suppose it wasn't a hard task for him but I still pouted. The judge tapped on the microphone and blew air on it.

"Is this working?" he tested it out and then coughed, "Ladies and gentleman. Cosplay fans and otakus, please welcome the Cosplay Contest! First place prize will be a thousand dollars with something special." The audience clapped their hands together while I plopped down onto the hard pavement. This seriously reminded me of something but I'm just having my memory blank. It was so frustrating.

"First off, Team Pokémon!" the judge announced and cheers rang through the crowd. I heard mumbles and got really bored. After a few more teams appeared on the stage, I felt the need to go somewhere and drink something but the constant yelling and the judge speaking droned on.

"And last but not least, Team Adrienne!" the judge presented the last group. The crowd went dead silent, puzzled with the name but also stupefied by the cosplayers. It was true; Ciel and Sebastian didn't have to do a thing and they mesmerized everyone witnessing this contest. Why would they use my name for their team?

"That's it! I want them!" a small girl shrieked. Everyone turned their eyes toward the six year old girl. She jumped up and down while tugging on the judge's suit.

"Daddy, I want them!" the girl smiled and whined. The judge paused to see the reactions of the crowd and was surprised as they burst into cheers. Someone whistled loudly and the rest shouted for the Black Butler team to win.

"First place is Team Adrienne! As promised, a thousand dollars," the judge joyfully handed them a small check, "And for the special prize, my daughter is to spend an hour with you two." The little girl giggled while clutching onto Ciel's arm. I was furious about what happened and stormed onto the stage.

"Get off of him!" I peeled the girl off Ciel and pushed him behind me, "He's mine! He can never be yours!" I growled at the girl, expecting her to cry but she held her ground firmly.

"He's a human being! He isn't your slave. And since they won, they're mine for an hour," she glided to where Sebastian stood, "You could find it in your heart to share with a six. Year. Old. Girl." She emphasized her age, showing off how spoiled she could be. My fists coiled up so hard, my knuckles turned white and my nails pricked my skin. Ciel touched my hand, telling me to relax, and bent down to the girl.

"One hour okay?" Ciel patted the girl's head and sighed.

**Scene Change**

Every time I see Princess (who name's their child Princess?) touch or flirt with Ciel, I'd twist a fork and get yelled at by the waiter at the restaurant. It seems like everywhere I go with my Black Butler group, there were always people glancing at our way. Sebastian sipped his tea softly to blend in with the culture.

"Why order tea if you don't eat," I pouted at Sebastian. Ciel was preoccupied with Princess to overhear our conversation. Sebastian shrugged and placed his tea cup on the tray with a soft clink.

"I don't want to stick out like a sore thumb," Sebastian tried convincing me but that excuse wasn't going to work with me. _Yeah, don't attract attention you smexy hunk_, I muttered in my head. I gulped down my clam chowder soup in a hurry but I burned my tongue along the way.

"Hawt!" I fanned my tongue but it didn't help what so ever. I snapped my head at Ciel wondering if he would do anything to help me but he didn't flinch at my response. Sebastian stuck an ice cube from someone else's table into my mouth and I felt the freezing temperature. My tongue felt soothed immediately but my temper flared up, Ciel didn't help me at all. I got up from my chair and walked up to Ciel, who was at a different table from Sebastian and I.

"Look at me, I'm pretty," I flirted with Ciel and flipped my hair like his. Ciel didn't blink and kept his face straight. I bit my lip, knowing that was obviously not going to work. I swiveled on my heels and put a spoon on my nose. I tried to balance it on the tip.

"I'm so amazing and fun!" I spoke sarcastically but the spoon fell and hit the crook of my nose. Princess giggled and pointed at me as people nearby glanced at me.

"That's so lame!" Princess covered her mouth but laughter still escaped through her fingers. Her _very_ pink watch beeped, indicating that her one hour was over. I sighed with relief as Princess got up from her chair but she still wouldn't let go of Ciel.

"A good-bye kiss!" she pleaded with Ciel. Ciel's eyes widened and flicked toward me for help. I threw the spoon down on the table and glared at the girl.

"How about you kiss Sebastian?" I directed her attention to him as Sebastian waved happily to Princess, "I'm pretty sure he'll give you a good-bye kiss." Princess shoved me away and grabbed Ciel's hair. She pulled Ciel's head closer to hers and gave him a kiss on his lips. What shocked me was Ciel had kissed back before the girl let go and skipped away.

"Good-bye!" she hopped back to her designated place her father told her and disappeared. Princess added fuel to my already flaming anger as I took and napkin and scrubbed Ciel's lips clean.

"Ow, what are you doing?" Ciel brushed my hand away and watched me bit my lip.

"You weren't suppose to kiss her!" I shouted at Ciel. I didn't like my angry side but I couldn't help it. He got up from his chair and told Sebastian to get the check. Ciel grabbed my collar and pulled me in for a kiss. His lips were so soft as he kissed me gently. It was over as fast as it started. He paid the bill and walked away.

He craned his head back at me, "I can kiss whoever I want to." Ciel and Sebastian walked out of the restaurant leaving me behind. So he kissed me without any feelings for me?

"Don't… leave me…" I slumped to the floor was hot tears streamed down my cheeks, "It's… an order?" The restaurant's door closed shut with a small click. Right at that moment, my vision of the door shimmered as the picture distorted. It stayed like that for another two seconds before everything went back to normal.


	5. Siblings

Chapter 5

Life is a race with time. A race to complete everything in the world and to be the ultimate human being. I turned my head to watch Ciel dress me and sighed. I don't have enough time with Ciel. I'm racing and chasing after Father Time. The image of Ciel kissing me and then leaving, pained my heart, I almost gasped from the suffering. How could he? After I noticed Ciel fumbled with my buttons, I took it from him and put it in myself. He glanced up and noticed my smile.

"What's wrong?" Ciel stood up to put on his own jacket even though he had difficulty. Sebastian was kicked out of my room while I was inside it. My eyebrows furrowed as I stared at my door. In about three, two, one…

"Adrienne! Play COD with me!" my little brother, Dale, burst into the room screaming. He ran in and hugged me as hard as he could. Dale put on his puppy eyes and made adorable pleads.

"Please! I'm so bored!" Dale tugged at my sleeves until he noticed Ciel was in the room, "Who are you?" Ciel scowled, disliking children, and brushed his bangs away from his eyes.

"I'm Ci-," he started. Dale jumped off me and onto Ciel, choking his neck and stopping his breathing.

"You're Ciel! My sister talks about you every day!" Dale got so excited but then his voice dropped, "It gets annoying when you hear this fan girl squeal about your blueness and sexiness." I blushed and snatched Dale away from Ciel.

"That's not true! I do not talk about Ciel every day," I silenced Dale and he giggled in my arms. Ciel was shocked about upon seeing my little brother. I rolled my eyes, thinking it was a bother to introduce them into the family.

"Ciel is now contracted to me," I explained slowly to Dale, knowing he wouldn't understand anything I told him. He gasped and hugged me tighter in his tiny arms.

"No! He can't take you away! You're mine!" Dale squeaked but his voice was muffled as he buried his head in my hair. I patted his head, reassuring him I won't disappear.

"He's noisy," Ciel complained. He never really liked younger kids, even if he was one himself. Sebastian entered my room, but I didn't care anymore. He crossed the room to retie Ciel's bow near his collar.

"And you're Sebastian!" Dale scurried to Sebastian's side and hugged him, only he was too short. Dale's hug only reached up to Sebastian's thighs. Sebastian tried to shake him off, but it looked as if Dale was a monkey on Sebastian's leg.

"Excuse me?" Sebastian tried prying off Dale but it was impossible. I laughed at the funny picture of Dale clinging onto Sebastian. Just as I thought the day was getting quieter, stomps echoed in the hallways as I jumped, startled by the loud noise.

"Adrienne! The basketball-,"a tall guy walked into my room. He stopped in his tracks as his eyes widened when he took in the scene.

"You're that guy from my English class! Sebastian, right?" my older brother pointed at Sebastian. Sebastian put on his dashing smile and tilted his head sideways.

"Hello Winston," Sebastian greeted, "I'm at your house because…" Sebastian flicked his eyes toward me, looking for an excuse. I shrugged at him in defeat.

"He's Sebastian Michaelis and this is Ciel Phantomhive. You know, from that manga, Black Butler?" I did a quick introduction. My older brother, Winston, stumbled and fell to the floor. His mouth dropped wide open, unable to speak. I chuckled at his reaction; everyone's reactions were different. It was getting a bit tiring, watching everyone gawk at the two demons. I focused all my attention to Ciel, who was just quietly observing what was happening.

**Ciel's POV**

What was Adrienne thinking about that made her eyes look so distant? I reminisced about what Sebastian and I talked about. He had a clever mind to think of every possibility that would happen. As Sebastian suspected, while I was helping Adrienne, change clothes, I perceived a small disappearance of the Faustian sign on her waistline. The symbol with a star in the middle and wings surrounding it disappeared for a split second before returning to its original place. When it vanished, my heart skipped a beat and I felt my delicate connection with Adrienne gone with it. The moment it came back, I felt the comfort that we were bonded once more. I then noticed Adrienne looking down at me and I quickly buttoned her shirt, but my fingers slipped. She heaved a heavy sigh, took the button from my hands while frowning.

"What's wrong?" I questioned her and got up from my knee. I slipped on my jacket Sebastian had prepared for me and kept missing the hole for my right arm until the third try. Adrienne's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the door. The door slammed opened as a small boy came running in.

"Adrienne! Play COD with me!" he held onto her. I stood quietly next to her and the little child, observing his movement. I despised children, especially this one.

"Please? I'm bored!" he tugged at Adrienne's sleeve but his eyes caught and locked onto mine, "Who are you?" I straightened my posture and cleared my throat.

"I'm Ci-," I started but was cut off by the boy. He had leaped out of Adrienne's arms and latched his around my waist. He only came up to my chest as his eyes shined brightly.

"You're Ciel! My sister talks about you every day! I'm Dale," Dale smiled and snuggled his face to my chest. Adrienne had a small smile on her face as she snatched away Dale from me. My eyes widened as I put the puzzle pieces together. They looked so alike. Their beautiful black hair, streaked with brown highlights and matching hazel coloured eyes.

"Ciel is now contracted to me," Adrienne, the older sister, explained slowly to Dale, knowing he wouldn't understand anything she told him. I smirked at the boy, and then realised that I was competing with him. Why was I competing over who gets her? I mentally shook the thought away as he gasped and hugged her tighter in his tiny arms.

"No! He can't take you away! You're mine!" Dale squeaked but his voice was muffled as he buried his head in Adrienne's hair. She patted his head, reassuring him she won't disappear. There was a strange fuzzy feeling near my chest and it ached seeing Dale hug Adrienne. There was something wrong with me, maybe a demon disease? Wait, was it possible to be sick as a demon?

"So noisy," I muttered and turned around to the door, noticing Sebastian had entered the room. _I thought he was banned from entering because Adrienne was inside,_ I pondered but then let the idea go. If she didn't protest, I guess it was alright for Sebastian to enter.

"And you're Sebastian!" Dale hopped of Adrienne's embrace and clung onto Sebastian. He only reached up to his thighs when Dale smashed his face against Sebastian's leg. It did look adorable, Dale was such a small being compared to the world.

"Excuse me?" Sebastian tried shaking his leg but Dale was off the ground, holding onto Sebastian's thighs for his life. I cocked an eyebrow, signaling for Sebastian to stop fooling around. He nodded back at me as I kept my indifferent face. Suddenly, massive stompings rang through the air as someone well built stepped inside the room.

"Yo, Adrienne. The basketball-,"a tall guy shouted. Did he really need the attention by being so loud? He stopped in his tracks as his mouth dropped when he took in the scene. The number of people in this small room felt a bit oppressive and I wanted to complain, but I held it in for the sake of Adrienne. Wait, why was everything for her now? I'm a master! I should get to do what I want! I continued to scrutinise a new member that was awkwardly gaping at Sebastian.

"You're Sebastian!" the new guy shouted. Sebastian smiled but I thought it was a pathetic attempt.

"Hello Winston," my butler introduced. Winston? There sure are strange names in America.

"You're too perfect," Dale let go of Sebastian's leg, finally, and stood next to Adrienne, "Ciel's okay. He's not perfect." Dale smiled the most innocent smile ever as if he wasn't trying to offend me.

"Wonderful, as if the world needs everyone to be perfect," I scoffed at Dale. I sat down, wanting to cover my ears and rest when a booming sound shouted in my ears.

"Dinner!" Adrienne's father cried. Is this family always so loud? No wonder Adrienne didn't feel like staying in the house a lot. All of us scurried to the dining room to be welcomed by a strong smell of alcohol. Her father drank a cup of beer and waved his hand, signaling for us to sit with him. I sat down with Adrienne, feeling uneasy because I don't eat. Vegetables, meat, seafood, and other dishes were placed in the middle of the table.

"Oh father," Adrienne laughed with her dad, holding a small cup in her hands.

"What are you drinking?" I concerned for her. She handed me a similar cup with the yellow carbonated drink. I took a sip and stuck out my tongue. The beer they have now was stronger than the ones I've drank two hundred years ago. Adrienne's face was getting red and flushed and her words slurred.

"IwanttogotoEnglandtomorrow!" she lifted her cup but then slammed her head on the table. I should've been more careful and told her to eat first. Drinking beer with her dad might not have been her smartest choice, but what was done was over.

"Haha! Ciel is it?" her dad cheered, somehow knowing my name, "What a wonderful name! I don't approve of you though! Sebastian might make a better husband for Adrienne." Sebastian smiled at the complement but obviously not taking it to heart. Once again, the family insults me.

"Sir…" I began but hiccupped. I covered my mouth and wondered how the beer was affecting me but that wasn't my priority right now.

"Ciel," Adrienne smirked and almost fell to the floor. Fortunately, I caught her and excused us from the table. She reeked of alcohol and I chuckled to myself, amused about her alcohol tolerance.

"Don't ever drink with your father again," I set her on her bed. Adrienne obediently changed into her sleepwear, though I just changed her clothes. I shouldn't have bothered changing for her but as a demon contracted to her, I had to serve Adrienne in anyway possible.

"It's hot in here," Adrienne fanned herself as I turned around to see her. Her loose shirt fell, revealing half her breast. I covered my eyes and waved my hands frantically.

"Wait, Adrienne!" I reached out to readjust the shirt on her without looking, but I missed and my hand touched her cheek. Adrienne, pulled me closer and pushed me onto the bed. The stench was horrible but she was rubbing her body on me. I could feel the blood rush to my ears, trying not to be a pervert.

"Ciel," she whispered but I could hear the hint of sadness in it. I looked into her eyes and she was crying. The tears were warm and I could hear a small whimper from her. Something wasn't right, and Adrienne wasn't telling me what it was. The small bond we share due to the contract didn't give me any clues as to why she was crying. I wiped her tears away with my thumb but they came down again.

"This is such a scary dream. A nightmare," she tried to smile through her cry, "If only this hallucination lasted forever." What was she talking about? Could she still be in a shock from the day we met? But that was a while ago. She slumped down and fell asleep. I gently pushed her off me and tucked her in her blankets.

I got up from the slouchy bed and took a deep breath. The night rolled in quickly and the moon was disappearing and hiding behind the clouds. The cicadas were cricketing in the air. Everything would be calm, if only I could just go on with life. I felt a tug on my sleeve and snapped my head around. She mumbled something to herself. At first, I thought Adrienne was sleep talking until I heard the words clearly.

"Sleep with me," she begged with her wet tears not stopping. I crawled under the blankets with her and held her in my arms. I wonder if this was what she wanted. I noticed she grasped onto her shirt where her heart was. It looked as if she was in pain. Like a pain transfer machine, it was as if I could feel her suffering. How was I supposed to say, "I love you" to her when I don't love her? Moreover, what if I do? Then she'd just be gone the moment I say it. The dreary night lagged on, not giving me a chance to sleep. I could be doing better things right now, but holding onto Adrienne seemed comforting. I watched her toss in her dreams and moan words I couldn't catch.

The door crept open slowly with a high pitched creak. Dale tip toed inside the room and shot me with a gun. I caught the bullet in between my fingers and realised it was a soft foam with a Velcro tip. The gun read Nerf on it and I had a questioning look on my face as I propped my head up with my hand.

"Actually, I agree with dad. I don't approve of you," Dale sneakily walked away, closing the door behind me. I plopped onto the bed and sighed. _It's not like I like Adrienne, yet. Maybe it is possible for a a demon like me to love someone. Maybe it's impossible because I have Sebastian and a cold blooded demon heart._


	6. A Trip to England

**Sorry if I don't know London very well (I went when I was two) 4) Please don't be offended by what Scotland Yard says, people-who-live-in-England, I don't know what they say or do so I'm basing it off of what they do in America. **

Chapter 6: A Trip to England

"Didn't I say we were going to England?" I blocked the sun from my vision. It was _hot_ here and I'm pretty sure the sun is a pure sadist. Ciel caught up with me, amazed about what happened in England. The stores and restaurants have changed since the last time he set eyes in London. He perceived a restaurant that stayed the same: Rules Restaurant. The problem was; did it taste the same? He hadn't eaten there since his parents had died.

"You did, but drunk people don't make good decisions," Ciel muttered under his breath, "The streets didn't change. I thought they'd change it after two hundred years." His head turned side to side, trying to take in the different environment. I opened my humongous map of London and tried to turn it in the correct way. The wrinkled paper creased on the road we were on, refusing to let me me understand which direction we were heading in.

"Do you know where you're going?" Sebastian walked in the shadows but saw me having difficulties. I pushed him away, trying to focus on the map.

"According to this paper, your house is northeast from where we're standing!" I smiled, finally accomplishing something simple. Ciel sighed and took my hand in his. He pushed it to the opposite direction, guiding me to the correct destination.

"It's northwest from here. You're holding the map the wrong way," Ciel walked in front of me, "I'll lead us there." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and tried to hide my blush behind the map. I couldn't show him my blush.

"I knew that," I mumbled into the paper. It was so embarrassing but it was actually convenient having Ciel here as a guide. I wonder why Ciel asked me to visit his house the moment we set foot in England. The town was bustling with cars and tourists like me. I also noticed Ciel and Sebastian had their British accent back again and pouted. Now I'm the only one that stood out of this group.

"Adrienne? Did you hear what I said?" Ciel asked again as I snapped back into reality. I had a blank stare in my face as I tried to recall what he was talking about.

"No, I don't remember," I replied, a little humiliated.

"Why are you talking like that?" Ciel gave me a weird look. I shrugged my shoulders and brushed my bangs away from my eyes.

"I'm practicing my accent," I skipped in front of him, wanting to lead the way, "What were you saying?" I hummed a small song but stopped right away. I was probably off tune, and I didn't want Ciel to hear me sing badly. Ciel cleared his throat and looked down at the ground.

"Why are you wearing such revealing clothing?" he inquired as I looked down at myself. I had put on a sports bra and black short shorts. A brown long jacket draped over my shoulders and came down to my thighs. I had similar leather gloves as Ciel and it made me feel excited since we were matching. What surprised me the most, it was a miracle that I didn't notice until now, were the scars on my body. They were clearly visible on my pale skin and I felt ashamed. A girl shouldn't have damage on her body. I buttoned part of the jacket to cover my tummy area, and turned back at him.

"Better?" I didn't even know what I was wearing in the morning. I was in a rush to get to England as fast as I could. I didn't want my parents to realize I was gone. Then again, they could care less about me. Sebastian gave out a small chuckle, seeing his master shy from seeing me without a ton of clothing. If only Sebastian wasn't here. This trip would've been better in so many ways.

"I can't find it," Ciel complained while brushing a branch away from his sight. I hadn't yet grasped the idea that we had entered the forest. I whacked the leaves away, annoyed I was walking into every single leaf. We've been going in circles, searching for his mansion but there was nothing in view besides green lush.

"Are you lost?" I asked Ciel, a bit tired from walking for two hours straight. He shook his head and thought hard about where it should've been. It was adorable how he wouldn't admit he was lost.

"It should be here," Ciel examined the tree, looking as if they were the exact same as the ones in the manga. It was possible that it didn't exist because they were fictional. If this was a dream, I ought to be able to imagine the house, right?

I scrunched my face together, trying to focus on creating Ciel's house out of thin air. The image shimmered in front of me as I opened my eyes. It was there! It really was there!

"Over there!" I pulled Ciel's sleeve and dragged him forward. When I reached the foot of the stairs, I stared at the strange trees that took the house's place.

"Are you hallucinating again? There was nothing there," Ciel plucked off my hand. The corners of my lips dropped into a frown. Was I hallucinating again? I was irritated that I was having a delusion.

"Sebastian!" Ciel and I shouted into the air at the same time. We managed to astonish Sebastian, making him lose his balance for a split second. Our faces were frustrated as Sebastian sighed, concerned for our sake.

"Really. Must I do everything?" Sebastian smirked and quickly guided us from the forest, back to the city. With Sebastian's help, we got out faster than Ciel and I would've had together. Maybe having him wasn't so bad after all.

"So that failed," I rubbed the back of my head, trying to break an awkward moment, "I know! Let's go to 007's house! It's a prop they built to use for the movie." A plan started to bubble and form in my head. I wanted to see all the gadgets and cool mechanics they used in the movie.

"Isn't it heavily guarded though?" Ciel worried about the trouble of getting it. I shrugged at him and continued to walk south for a few more blocks. We reached there in no time and it wasn't hard to spot. It was a cream colored building with cameras and guards surrounding the outside. Like Ciel had mentioned, it was heavily guarded for some reason. Isn't it just a prop? Why would it be hard to get in? I caught a glimpse of Sebastian, observing everything and knew he was perfect for the job. We were hiding behind bushes, sight-seeing the stage prop.

"We'll just sneak in," I smiled evilly at Ciel and Sebastian. Ciel cocked his eyebrow, not liking where I was thinking.

"Isn't that illegal?" Ciel tried to reason with me, not wanting to trespass, "It would be impossible for you to just walk up and go through the door." Ugh, it was annoying how I had to figure out everything by myself. Yes, I have a brain, but I prefer not to use it to form master plans.

"It's not impossible," I said my words slowly at looked at the two demons I had next to me. Ciel crossed his arms, stubborn written across his face.

"Don't…" Ciel added haughtiness to his tone, showing how I couldn't control him, but he was wrong. He's contracted to me and he has to listen to my order. A devious smile grew on my face.

**Ciel's POV **

"And she made us do it," I grumbled, standing with Sebastian in the middle of the field. Take down the security guards and cameras were an easy task, but it was a pain in the neck. Sebastian let out a deep sigh and looked at me.

"As a butler, you must listen to every one of your master's order," Sebastian spoke with experience and a bit of exasperation in his voice. Was he angry at me? I pouted and told Sebastian to take care of the people. I was responsible with the cameras. With my speed, the cameras couldn't record me. In every corner and hallway, there was a small camera, barely visible to the ordinary human's eye. I stuck out my tongue to one of them and jerked it off the wall. A small electrical buzz zapped and I knew the camera was dead.

I continued to run down the bleak white walls of the hallways. There wasn't much to see inside the house except empty shelves that were suspiciously nailed into the walls. After collecting at least twenty cameras, I suspected there weren't any more left, I cradled them in my arms. I expected Sebastian to have knocked out all the guards, so I decided to walk outside.

When I reached the door, I opened it only to be welcomed by the outrageously bright sun. I detected a strange brown object in front of me with an all dressed man. There was still a patrol guard, confronting Adrienne. I wanted to shout out her name, but then I'd be giving my position away, holding all the surveillance cameras in my arms. I slowly walked up to the people, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I was trying to get in the building," Adrienne tried out her accent and I almost burst into a laughing fit. Her accent was horrid and gave her away as an American. I kept my cool and crept closer to them.

"If you wanted to go in, then you could've just asked!" the patrol happily chuckled. My jaw dipped to the floor and I dropped all the cameras I was holding. They both turned their hands and stared at me.

"I did all that work for nothing?" I gawked at the two people, petrified at what the security guard said. Why did I even bother to try my best to retrieve the stupid cameras? I must be an idiot. Adrienne giggled at my shock.

**Adrienne's POV**

We wandered around the house and I was bored; I couldn't find the gadgets. I was convinced it was nonexistent. They could've taken them all away when they moved to a different scene in the movie. I stopped in my tracks when I heard a small beeping sound.

"Did you hear that?" I walked back a few steps and heard the constant beeping sound from the wall, "I think it's from here." I leaned on the wall for a closer hearing but the wall tilted backwards. I fell to the floor as the wall rotated, uncovering all the modern technology and contraptions. For Ciel, it must have been shocking to see the difference in the changes, but for me, it wasn't super surprising. I fingered and skimmed through all the different devices until my fingers stopped at a gold pen.

"Oh my God! A Parker Jotter, it's just like in the movie _Goldeneye_!" I squealed with excitement and threw it up in the air. The pen fell, thanks to my epic catching skills, and the top pressed on the floor, clicking three times. I heard ticking sounds from it and panicked.

"It's active!" I shouted at Sebastian and Ciel. They hurried to my side and examined the situation. Ciel had an alarmed expression as he tried to find the manual. Fortunately, it was sitting underneath where the pen sat.

"Where does it say to diffuse or deactivate it?" Ciel's eyes turned in spirals, trying to find it. Sebastian peeked over his master's shoulder and found the information in a second.

"You have forty seconds before it detonates. Click the top three times," Sebastian read out and I picked up the pen. It was turning warmer by the second. I held it carefully and clicked the top as Sebastian directed. It cooled down almost immediately and the ticking sound stopped. We were all holding our breath, still curious if really was off. All three of us exhaled when a minute passed by and relief flushed over us.

"Don't touch things randomly. Control your actions," Ciel lectured. I smiled at him, glad the bomb dilemma was over.

"It's okay. I got it all under control," I placed my hand on the table and clicked a red button, "Ah!" I shouted and lifted my hand from the button. An artillery gun popped out and shot bullets out from the opposite wall, speeding toward us, aiming for our hearts. Sebastian slid out his knives from his sleeves and cut the bullets in half as it zoomed for him. The pieces of bullets fell to the ground with small clanks, sounding like rain pounding in the room. Ciel lifted his eye patch, letting his demon eyes show. He intensified his glare at the bullets and they disintegrated the empty void. When they disappeared, Ciel fell to his knees, panting from pushing to his limit.

"Bocchan," Sebastian helped Ciel up but he slapped Sebastian's hand away. I could tell Ciel didn't want to lose his composure over something small like getting rid of bullets.

"I'm fine," he wiped the sweat with the back of his hand and glanced back at me, checking if I was okay.

"I didn't know you can disintegrate things with your eyes. It wasn't ever mentioned in the manga or anime," I thought back to all the time I read the manga and watched the anime. I was sure it wasn't possible.

"I seem to be able to perform it," Ciel glared at me, not too harshly, but enough to make me feel guilty for pushing the button. I laughed nervously, hoping it would substitute and replace my inept mistakes.

**Scene Change (Night time)**

"My turn to choose something. Your last choice was too dangerous," Ciel commented but I wasn't much offended. It was true, that James Bond's house was hazardous but I smirked to myself. I had taken an acidic crayon and kept it in my jacket's pocket. It looked so cool, I just had to take it.

"Be my guest," I handed the place decision to Ciel. He paused for an instant before opening his mouth to speak.

"The docks," Ciel half whispered and took my hand into his. We were rushing to get to the seaports but I wonder what could be there that would be interesting. My heart raced a little when Ciel held tightly onto my hand. Wasn't he embarrassed? He brought me to a small ledge near the sea and indicated for me to sit with him. I sat on the reddish brown bricks and sucked in the sea salt smell. It stung my nose; I guess I shouldn't do that. Ciel looked up in the sky as if he was anticipating something out of the blue would happen.

"Wait for it," he told me with patience in his voice. I didn't see anything interesting until a loud boom resonated into the sky. My nerves jumped and my heart escaped my chest. I grabbed my jacket, and felt my heart jump out of beat and my breath quickened. Rainbow colored fireworks shot into the air, creating a picturesque moment and illuminating everything around us. The sparkling flashes and sparks exploded and collided with each other, producing mixed colors. It was magnificent to watch them so close up. A small boat, stationed at the docks began to play out a song from its speakers. It was scratchy but it was still audible enough to understand the music. I couldn't figure out what song it was playing until it reached the second line. It was playing _Can't Help Falling in Love with You _by Elvis Presley.

_Wise men say only fools rush in /__ B__ut I can't help falling in love with you__ / __Shall I stay__ / W__ould it be a sin__ / __If I can't help falling in love with you / Like a river flows surely to the sea__ / __Darling so it goes__ / S__ome things are meant to be_

I stood up straight and a smile crawled on my face. "Dance with me!" I pulled Ciel's arms but he wouldn't budge. Nervousness ran through his eyes and it was cute.

"Really. I don't dance," Ciel apologized and stayed in his spot. Sebastian, popping out of nowhere, picked up Ciel and gently placed him in my arms. I mouthed "Thank you" to him and realized Ciel already had his hands on me.

_ T__ake my hand, take my whole life too__ / __For I can't help falling in love with you__ / __Like a river flows / Surely to the sea__ / __Darling so it goes__ / S__ome things are meant to be__ / T__ake my hand, take my whole life too__ / F__or I can't help falling in love with you__ / F__or I can't help falling in love with you_

I took his lead, with him having more experiencing in dancing, as we slowly waltzed and whirled around the docks. What were my chances of getting Ciel to dance with me? One in a trillion, at least when he was an anime character but he isn't now. Ciel looked me into my eyes, giving me a soft, tender gaze.

"Really, it's not that bad being with you. I might even like this," Ciel whispered, more like muttered underneath his breath, as a gasp escaped from my mouth. Am I dreaming? No, this was real right? Ciel said those words, it came out from him and not someone else.

"Seriously? Wait, say that again!" I giggled, teasing him a bit. It was dark and hard to see but since there were fireworks, it enlightened Ciel's face, exposing his small unexpected blush. I laughed lightly to myself as Ciel looked down at our feet. If only time stopped now, everything would've been perfect.

"There she is!" someone shouted out. All three of us snapped our heads toward the direction the sound was projected. A group of what looked like the police rushed to where Ciel and I were. They cane and pulled me away from Ciel and twisted my hand back behind me.

"By the order of Scotland Yard, Adrienne Crowell, you are under arrest for committing the act of terrorism and murder of your mother. We are taking you to custody," one of the officers cuffed my wrists together and smirked at my lousy attempt to free myself.

"Wait, what? I didn't do anything to this country!" I cried back at them and tried to shake my fists at them. The metal scratched against my skin, cutting into my wrists. Sebastian only stood behind his master, not aiding me in any way. Ciel was furious, this eyes flaring up from me being randomly accused.

"While at the airport, the customs had noted you were drunk and in a rush to escape your country. You broke into a house, taking down the security, and trespassing," I was being dragged away, but I wouldn't give in so easily. Ciel grabbed hold of one of the Scotland Yard official's shoulder. His grip was strong, causing pain to be inflicted to the man.

"Leave her alone. She didn't do anything. You've got the wrong person," Ciel growled at the man, remembering his duty to protect and defend his master. I tried to wrestle the man holding me down, but he purposely sprained one of my fingers. I yelped out in pain and Ciel's hand crushed the man's shoulder blade.

"Bocchan, let her go for now. It's best if we don't get into any more trouble," Sebastian explained and murmured something into Ciel's ear. He nodded back at his butler, agreeing with whatever they talked about it.

"I'll get you out and get the real person who caused this," Ciel spoke with a sad tone in his voice. My eyes widened, shocked that he was going to let me be arrested. I arched my neck back at him and gave him a weak smile.

"I trust you will." The Scotland Yard people brought me to their station with silence lingering them. It was getting a bit awkward with the tension so I asked them the question that boggled my mind.

"What did you mean my mother is dead?" my voice had a carefree touch to it as if I was joking about the situation. One of the officers had an indifferent face and answered me with a monotone voice.

"We found your mother dead with a note saying 'I've always hated you mother, Adrienne.'" I couldn't grasp the concept quite well and I thought I was slowly going through a mental breakdown. I was in England the whole time, I couldn't have touched her! The last time I saw her she was happy and laughing. I don't hate her, but who would go and kill my mother? What was happening? Everything was so smooth a few minutes ago but it was destroyed in a few seconds. My temper grew but fell back down when I ran out of energy, tired from the exhausting day.

The rough metal bars slid close, leaving me locked up in a jail cell. Closed up and shut away forever. There were shoutings everywhere talking about a cute girl coming to this place. I mentally yawned, getting through the idea that I was sleepy. I slouched at the dull, sad gray color corner, frightened of what would happened to me. The room reeked of pee and molds that formed in every dark spot on the walls. There was a small toilet to my left and a bed hung up with chains, didn't look very secure to me, and a trash can in front of me. At least they provided some kind of domestic feeling, if it was possible to live here for a lifetime.

My eyes felt droopy as they fell, closing the horrific nightmare that stood in front of me. A slow trail of tears trickled down my cheeks from the corner of my eyes. If I was still fantasizing ─ wow, this is one heck of a long dream ─ from almost being raped, then I wonder why my mind wants me to suffer. I fell asleep with a lifeless frown on my face.


	7. Stalkering Guy

**Sorry, Adrienne's last name is not Lawright, it's Crowell (couldn't think of a good one). I got confused with my other story.**

Chapter 7: Stalkering Guy

**Ciel's POV**

"It feels like the old days," I commented while going through stacks and mountains of paperwork, waiting to be filed. It might take days to sort all of this but luckily, I was a demon and could read everything with supernatural speed. Being a demon sure does have its ups and downs. Sebastian and I hid in Scotland Yard's criminal archive, searching for evidence to prove Adrienne was being set up.

"Bocchan, I found it," Sebastian held a folder in the air as I snatched it away from him. There was a picture of a dead woman lying on the floor clipped to the papers. Blood was splattered everywhere and it was hard to see her face. So her mother did die? When I opened the manila folder, a plastic bag fell out of it. I picked it up and realised there was a letter inside. A small note from Adrienne was sealed inside it and I could tell it was her handwriting. It was impossible, right? I was with her the whole time and her mom didn't even appear.

A small buzz vibrated in my pocket, making me jump out of my skin. I reached inside it and pulled out Adrienne's cell phone. I had forgotten that she handed it to me on the plane. I wonder why she didn't want to hold it herself. "Would you like to video chat?" was plastered on the phone's screen. I clicked yes, by accident, even though I didn't have time for it now.

"Adrienne! Where are you?" a bunch of people screamed. I almost dropped the phone and resisted to put my hands over my ears. A group of Adrienne's closest friends where sitting at a table of what looked like a library ─ I wasn't sure ─ video chatting with me.

"Eh? Ciel? What are you doing here, and where's Adrienne?"' Sophie questioned, popping out of nowhere. This really wasn't the time for explanations and I was tired from doing research the whole day.

"I didn't know you knew how to work the phone," Veronica smashed her face up to the screen. I knew my face scrunched up in confusion to the strangeness of Adrienne's friends but I quickly wiped the look on my face.

"It was just a simple 'Yes' button to click. I'm in England with Adrienne and Sebastian. Adrienne's in jail, I'm looking for proof to get her out," trying to put it to simple words and not my normal nobleman vocabulary. It was also a pain to get rid of my British accent (I didn't know I had one until they kept talking about it) and smile a lot in front of them.

"Haha," Katy laughed and sighed at the end, "I didn't know you had such a wicked humor Ciel. You looked so serious in the manga." They didn't believe me? I scoffed at them and gave them a smirk. I didn't know I had a humor myself.

"She is though. I'm not forcing you to believe in anything I said," I did an American shrug and wanted to hang up on them. All of their faces where squeezed into the tiny screen with terror flowing through their eyes.

"Really? Why? We know that she always asks for trouble, literally, but I didn't know she'd be in jail," Rose scrunched up her eyebrows, thinking of all the possibilities that would get my mistress in trouble. I raised one of my eyebrow with my mouth twitching, trying to figure out how Adrienne would get caught.

"True, she takes a lot of effort to watch over," I said but then shook as to dislodge my mental thoughts, "She's been accused for being a terrorist because she was a bit drunk at the airport, trying to rush out of America and into England. And lastly, we broke into 007's house." Everyone on the other side of the phone grew quiet as they processed in the information. It was so silent; it was possible to hear the early night's cicadas.

"I never knew she was a terrorist. She did mention about ruling the world but not as a terrorist," all of Adrienne's friends mumbled together with a heavy atmosphere hanging above them. These people were a weird bunch.

"She was also accused of killing her mother," I added softly but all their attention snapped towards me the second they heard my voice.

"What? Her mother? But she's right here!" Sophie exclaimed and moved the camera on her phone to a different direction. The screen blurred a bit before finally focusing on an object. Dale was happily picking out a book from the kid section with Mrs. Crowell alongside with him. I had stopped a small gasp from escaping my mouth but it amazed me about the situation.

"She isn't dead?" my voice almost quivered but I felt like an idiot. Mrs. Crowell waved at the camera and I gave her a small smile. A scrawny guy shoved everyone out of the camera's sight and angled it down so it could only see him.

"Tell Adrienne that I still love her and that you aren't worthy as a rival," Kurt, not the brightest kid I've met, accused me. He was obsessed with Adrienne and I despised him for it. He had a large ego if he wanted to go up against me, but I made it easy for him just so he wouldn't lose his face when I defeat him.

"That's lovely to hear," my voice was filled with sarcasm, "Any helpful tips as to breaking Adrienne out of jail?" I heard murmurs and absolute silence until someone cleared their throat and readjusted the phone towards them.

"There is a suspect on our minds," Veronica's voice dropped to a low volume, "His name is Lance, he always liked to follow Adrienne around and harass her, but he had recently moved to Europe with his family. Adrienne tries her best to forget about him. Maybe he's the one causing all the trouble." All of her friends nodded and agreed with her. "I'll send you a picture of his face." A small pinging out rang from the phone as I closed it, saving it on the phone. I turned to Sebastian, knowing he could do everything in a jiffy. I shut off the phone, conserving the energy for when Adrienne needed it later.

"Bring her mother here with the result of DNA tests. You have an hour," I stuffed the phone into my pocket. Sebastian clapped his hand, ridding of all the dust that collected on his pearl white gloves.

"What a tight schedule we have," Sebastian sighed, hopped out of the window, and disappeared into the night sky. It was nearly dawn and I hope Adrienne had at least a good night's sleep. It would be a shame for her to have deep dark circles underneath her eyes. However, even more worried about her sleep, I was still anxious about our contract vanishing every now and then. My nerves were always on edge, trying to figure out when it would leave me. I peeked at the picture of the suspect as my eyes widened. I knew this person. While I was observing the human world before meeting Adrienne, I saw him strolling in this country.

I clenched my teeth together as I put on my top hat and ran down the stairs.

**Adrienne's POV**

I had a dream that my butt ached.

My eyes shot open as I realized what I had just thought. Heh, butt. Such a strange word. I swayed back and forth, still hand cuffed behind my back, determined to find out what was hurting my bottom. A round and cylinder object rolled in my butt pocket and I knew what it was. I drew it out, careful not to draw myself and glad my hands were behind me and not in front, I rolled it in front of me. Of course! I still had the acidic crayon! My smile became a frown when I knew I had a crayon imprint on my butt.

I grabbed the crayon and rubbed it against the metal of the cuffs. The chain sizzled softly and it snapped free. I rubbed my wrists, pained and frustrated that they didn't take it off before locking me up. Then I got up from the mucky floor and drew a picture of "Get out of Jail Free Card" like in _Monopoly_ on the wall as a joke. Too bad it didn't stay on the wall because the concrete melted away, revealing a shaggy old man with raggedy clothes.

"Hey," I nervously greeted and looked back at the bars that contained me. I brought the crayon up, drew a line on the bars, and watched it thaw. I tugged at the bars and it creaked open. I threw it on the floor and stepped out of my cell. My body was sore while I stretched it as all the prisoners gawked at me. Their jaws flung down to the floor and stared at me as I skipped away to the door. When I opened it, I was welcomed by a herd of Scotland Yard laughing with each other. I held my breath and charged head first at them. I was planning to push through them in the middle but my calculations were wrong. I slammed into the first two guys and fell backwards, landing on my butt. I grunted in pain as I faced my doom.

"'Sup peoples," I giggled nervously and sighed, knowing I had reached a dead end. A man picked me up and held me tightly by my arm as I winced at their harsh grasp.

"Security is tight here. Try escaping again," he snickered at me and pivoted around as he began to drag me back to my cell. I pouted, annoyed that I hadn't succeed in breaking free.

"Stop!" a boy cried out. Everyone stopped in their tracks and twisted their head to the source of sound. Ciel stood all mighty with his royalty aura surrounding him. Next to him was a blonde guy, more like pale yellow, with black streaks at the tips. He was taller than Ciel by half a head and he had a jokester look on his face. I stuck out my tongue at him, already disgusted by this stranger. I noticed Sebastian was walking in with my mother and tears almost spilled out of my eyes when I realized that she wasn't dead.

"This is the real culprit," Ciel thrust the guy at the officers, "He's been setting her up." Ciel kept it short while explaining and I wonder what got him in such a hurry.

"Prove it," a six foot tall officer pushed Ciel to the corner. Ciel merely flicked his finger and made the guy's arm twitch away. Sebastian brought my mother up and she came running toward me.

"Adrienne!" she hugged me tightly. My arms wrapped around the familiar body as I felt her warmth. Nothing has changed between us and I was glad she wasn't dead.

"This is a DNA testing I did at the lab," Sebastian handed it to the tall Scotland yard guard, thinking about all the minutes he tried to figure out how to use it, "Adrienne's mother isn't dead. It was an old photography of someone else's death. The exact same picture." Sebastian held up the picture of a dead girl with another one, dating back from the nineteenth hundreds. Gasps rang through the corridors and I smiled at Sebastian's hard work. I heard a small "Tch" coming from the blonde guy as the Scotland Yard people lead him into the jail cell. When he walked pass me, he laughed in my ear as chills ran down my spine.

I broke off my hug from my mom and went to embrace Ciel. It felt like forever since I last same him. I smelled a special scent off Ciel, but I couldn't quite lay my finger on it. It was unique and it only came from Ciel. Ciel hesitated to put his arms around me but he eventually did. I never want to let go of him but I reluctantly did. I heard my mother flirt with Sebastian and almost face palmed myself. I did _not_ want to see what would happen later.

"Okay. Thanks for your help Sebastian. If I could kindly ask you to bring her home," I pushed Sebastian and my mother outside the door. I pursed my lips, a bit upset that I kept using Sebastian for strange tasks.

"How did you escape prison?" Ciel inquired, looking at me as if I couldn't have thought of a magnificent plan to. I rolled my eyes but then shook my head. I didn't want Ciel to think of me as a cocky girl so I straightened my back and took in a deep breath.

"I used the acidic crayon I took back at 007's house," I pulled it out of my pocket from my jacket and held it out. Ciel tilted his head to the side as if I was a crazy monkey. I despondently frowned as I saw empty air in between my fingers. Did I drop it somewhere?

**Back at the Jail**

"The prisoners have escaped!" the security guards scrambled while pulling the criminals back in their jail cell. Someone possessed a powerful, yet strange, red crayon as he drew a crooked line across all the jail bars in the room. Metal clanks resonated into the air as every jailed person hopped out of their cell.

"Wee!" the holder of the crayon shouted as the crayon ran out.

**Back to Adrienne**

"Freedom!" a middle aged man with orange clothing zoomed past Ciel and I. An apologetic grin grew on my face as I shrugged. I dragged Ciel out of this miserable place and into the streets. The sun was rising as dawn shimmered her beautiful colors in the sky. I've never been awake early enough to see the sunrise but it was breath taking. A store bell chimed, ringing in my ears as I turned my head to see which store was open. I was a bit hungry as I drooled over the name of the store.

_Sweets Parlor_ was open as I slowly stepped through the door frame. I realized Ciel was already inside the store, sitting down at one of their tables.

"I'll have a strawberry cheesecake, a slice of chocolate mousse cake, five milk chocolate truffles, two strawberries covered in chocolate, and a cup of hot chocolate," Ciel ordered and handed the menu to the waitress. She nodded back at him as if she got everything down and trotted away. My eyes widened and my eyebrows scrunched together.

"Are you crazy? You're going to get a sugar rush. I hope you're not eating all that by yourself," I questioned Ciel with a WTF look on my face. He chuckled as the plates of sweets were set on the table. Each one had a unique smell and it seemed so yummy. My stomach gurgled, making me embarrassed as I picked up a fork.

"As a demon, I don't eat. Nevertheless, I do want to eat the strawberry cheesecake and compare it to the ones Sebastian made for me," Ciel took a bite, even with grace and elegance in every movement he made, and taste tested it out. He nodded his head slowly and placed his tiny fork down.

"Not bad." I smiled at Ciel as I took a bite of the chocolate mousse. What could be more perfect than watching a sunrise while eating chocolates with the one you love. I felt a hand on my fingers and gazed up to see Ciel looking away from me. His hand was on top of mine, making my heart jump like crazy. How much I love him and yearn for his, but it's okay to that things slowly. There was a small blush, a delicate pink shade, on Ciel's face when he was holding my hand, but maybe it was just a reflection of the sun. I giggled as we both drank from the same cup of hot chocolate. I couldn't have asked for more, to simply take things one step at a time until I make Ciel fall in love with me. However, every time something felt so wonderful, I had an anxious feeling in my stomach.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw a blonde and black hair person, peeking out from the corner of the small store. He had a mischievous smile smacked on his face, baring all his teeth. I dropped my chocolate truffle when I saw him disappear in a flash.

**Won't be writing for a while ~ super sad about losing bet for copic markers on ebay TTwTT Vote on my poll, listed on my profile page, so I know how I can improve in my writing for the next chapter :D**


	8. Bandits Lead to Bad Stuff

**There was a misunderstanding... The guy with blonde/black hair was supposed to be the guy who was jailed for faking Adrienne's mom's death. But, thanks to this reviewer, I changed it to Alois and Claude. Sorry if you hate me, but they're only here for this one chapter.**

Chapter 8: Bandits Lead to Bad Stuff

The streets were crowed with more people than usual, so I wonder what holiday it might've been. Then again, we were walking around a small village faire. It had all kinds of things going around such as a small acrobat stage, an area for clothing stores, and even cosplayers who walked around the village. It was strange how Sebastian knew about this place and suggested we visited it. Sebastian tagged along behind us quietly, observing people's reactions, but I think he was just being creepy. Ciel and I walked down a small village, searching for a store to go shopping. There really wasn't anything else for me to do so I thought of random things to kill time.

"You there girl!" an old man dressed as a clown pointed his walking stick at me. I swiveled on my heels to see who he was talking to, but he was nodding his head at me.

"Try out the trust booth! It's free!" The man dragged me over to a stage. I tried to turn around and grab for Ciel's sleeve but it was out of my reach. He furrowed his eyebrows as he watched the man blindfold me. It was a bit frustrating with my sight gone and I have terrible hearing.

"Now just trust the man down there and fall backwards." The man's accent made me giggle a bit as I realized he was trying to speak like an American. Strange how he knew my nationality.

My palms sweated a little and my heart raced as I awkwardly stood there. Fall back? It's scary to even fall forward, why should I fall backwards? A few moments passed by with a constant murmuring in the background but nothing really happened.

"Adrienne, the point of the trust booth is to trust the person catching you," a deep voice, sounded like Sebastian, pointed out the obvious. I held onto the edge of my jacket and gritted my teeth. It was easy for them to say while I'm here nervous on a stage.

"You're expecting me to trust a demon?" I joked with Ciel. I heard a small chuckle from his mouth. Someone whispered in my ear, as if it was only for me to hear, as I fell backwards. I was having a small anxiety attack, a nervous breakdown, and scared if Ciel didn't catch me. I regretted falling backwards until Ciel caught me lightly and I felt my body relax. Finally, it was over, the anxiety was gone.

"See, I told you to trust me," Ciel half whispered to me, referring to what he said earlier in my ears. I smiled and stood up by myself.

"Wait here," Ciel paused in his steps and charged into a store. I ripped off the blindfold and what made my eyes widened was Ciel charging into a girl store. I cocked my eyebrow, curious as to what kind of business he has inside there. I heard a small ping sound coming from my pocket as I pulled out my cell phone along with my wallet. "1 New Message."

"When r u goin bak to skool? Did u catch da bad guy yet? Hope u and Ciel r totally heartz rite now!" an email from Katy read. I sighed to myself; I wasn't going back to school, was I? There's no reason for me to, especially when I'm contracted to a demon. I frowned at the last line of the message. No, Ciel and I aren't lovely-dovely… yet.

"Stop him!" a shriek reverberated among the crowd as heads snapped toward the source of sound. People made way as the cleared out the middle of the sidewalk, letting a man with a ski mask rush by. Even I stepped to the side, letting him through. He zoomed past me and I blinked at his back. When I looked down at my hands again, my wallet was gone. Did he just rob me?

"Stop!" I screamed on the top of my lungs as I chased him. He looked back at me and cold sweat ran down his face. I noticed that he tried accelerating, but he was already at his top speed. I caught up in no time and kicked his calf. He fell forward and skidded onto the ground. When I lifted my foot up to his neck, I smirked in victory.

"I did track for a few years." Right when I was about to bend over and reach for my wallet, he elbowed my shin and threw me off him. The dense crowd made way when I crashed into a popcorn stand. Everyone's being a bystander but I grunted when I felt the metal bang into my spine. Though my breath got knocked out of me, I decided to get on my feet again and cursed under my breath. Where was Sebastian in a situation like this? The burglar finally reached the end of the block ready to cross a small street with cars driving by.

"Sucker!" he shouted back at me with a toothy grin. Pang! He rammed his head into a random red sign that appeared out of nowhere. He dropped to the floor in an instant and fell unconscious. When I caught up to the man, I noticed a kid with blonde hair holding a stop sign. He wore shoulder pads, made of leather, matching wristbands, and a green belt around his waist. Oh and I forgot, he had a noticeable green Robin Hood-like hat, along with a sword and a dagger. What a getup.

"The stop sign says stop," he half scoffed and set down the stop sign into its dug up hole. The metal sign tilted and slanted due to gravity. I raised my eyebrow at him until I noticed a guy with velvet black hair and a pair of rectangular glasses. His face was similar to Sebastian's yet his hairstyle differentiated him from everyone else. Not to mention, he had the exact same uniform as the blonde kid.

"To have a bandit around the Robin Hood part of the village," the taller man shook his head, "he sure didn't read the story." I had to lift my head up until it ached to see his face. Then, I heard a small pant behind me as my face went blank. I knew it was Ciel catching up to me but his eyes darted to where I was pointing; to the strange Robin Hood dressers.

"Alois?" Ciel exclaimed and almost staggered backward. His shock made me flinch a bit but my face was still expressionless. Alois wasn't supposed to be here, he was dead! Ciel's mouth dropped to the floor when Alois started laughing.

"Alois? Where?" he turned around, looking for this "Alois" guy, "My name is Alexander Flintis, not Alois. Though that is a pretty name." I heard the gayness in his voice and shivered as he tried to use an alias. My mouth twitched when Claude, the man behind Alois, opened his mouth to speak.

"And mine is Cam, not Claude," Claude corrected us even before we could get in another word.

"But I didn't say anything about your name," I pointed out to Claude. He stiffened a bit and straightened his back. I heard a small cough from his throat and he didn't speak a word after that.

"Why are you in that ridiculous outfit?" Ciel commented on Alois' dressing and I do have to agree with him. It was strange seeing those two wearing green armor.

"You're in the Robin Hood area of this village faire. Just enjoy it," Alois stepped closer to me and stuck his nose into my personal bubble, "How about about you, young lady? A fair girl like you shouldn't be hanging out with the likes of him." Alois pointed his thumb at Ciel but I only pushed him away. Yes, I did say Alois was fun to be with but this "Alexander" was getting on my nerves.

"Ciel is precious to me and you shouldn't speak like that when you are wearing those drab clothing," I snickered at him. Alois clicked his tongue at me. His hat, with a single feather on it, bobbled side to side when he shook his head.

"You should become my girlfriend instead! Being with Cla- I mean Cam is so boring." I wanted to give Alois the really-gonna-punch-you-for-trying-to-cover-your-identity face when a squeal from my right rang out. A girl, dressed as… Peter Pan(?), came skipping toward our direction.

"Oh Alex! Is that your girlfriend? Sorry, I overheard you guys!" her happy-go-lucky personality danced on the tip of my anxiety string and I wanted to pull it and blow up. I couldn't stand all this, happiness and grossness from Alois and that preppy girl.

_Why? Why are there more people coming to annoy me? I just want to spend the day with Ciel_, I screamed in my head but plastered a fake smile on my face.

"No, that's not it-," I was cut short when Ciel pushed me away. He took me behind him and spoke in my place instead.

"Wrong. Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll be going," Ciel put on his gentleman act and I felt a bit embarrassed to be defended by him. Alois chuckled and grabbed my hand.

"We're going to try on different outfits," Alois' grip on my wrist tightened as he yanked me away from Ciel's grasp. Ciel let go, just in case if I got hurt from Alois' tug but I didn't want to leave Ciel. The Peter Pan girl clapped her hands as she lead all of us to a fitting room. I sighed as I was pushed behind the curtains and realized the girl was waiting for me to take the costumes she had hanging on her arms. I took the burden off her and hung it on a small grey metal bar. Something fishy was going on…

**Small Time Lapse**

There were small chatters on the other side of the curtain and I wonder what everyone was talking about. I inhaled a deep breath and held it in while I pushed the curtain aside. The first thing that caught my eye was flesh. Bright, smooth, and pale skin flashed in my eyes as I rubbed it, making sure I wasn't hallucinated. And there it was, everyone was wearing the same outfit as me. We were all wearing a skin colored body suit, glued with a long thick rope. We were basically ropes; to put it simply.

"Hi, I'm knoty," Alois stuck out his tongue and waved at me. Seriously, his word play was horrible.

"I'm going to change," I scurried back behind the curtain and stripped off my clothes. I'm never going to wear this outfit again. Nor lay eyes on it. I sighed and reached for the next set of outfit. I wonder what was going on with me for me to wear these outfits. I noticed the curtain open slightly and covered myself with the clothes, afraid Alois was peeping or something.

"It's me," the Peter Pan girl smiled and squeezed in the small changing room with me, "I am going to change your hairstyle." She held up a can of what looks like hairspray and a comb. My eyes widened but it wasn't the smartest thing to do since hairspray diffused into the room when she pressed down on the button. I gagged and coughed but the girl continued to mess with my hair.

"Are you okay?" I heard Ciel's voice through the cloth and was soothed a bit but my eyes watered.

"I (cough) think I can (cough cough) manage," I whimpered until there wasn't any sign of CFCs, I hope there wasn't any inside, in the air and blinked hard. I also noticed my costume was on as Peter Pan dragged me out.

"Ta da!" she presented me as shocking eyes filled the room. What was wrong with me? Why were they all gaping at me like I'm in a frog suit. Oh no, I'm not in a frog suit, am I?

"Reminds you of the old times, doesn't it," Sebastian commented as I snapped my head at his direction. Finally, he is here but why at this time?

"It does bring back the memories," Ciel observed with a small nod. Memories? Memories of what? Randomly, Alois started hopping up and down as Claude tried to calm him down but it was impossible.

"Oh! Now this makes me what to go to a circus or a freak show!" Alois happily clapped and cheered. I turned on my heels and gasped at what I saw.

The left side of my brown hair was spiked, almost parallel to the floor, and the right side only spiked a little. For some strange reason, the Peter Pan girl had the chance to put on makeup on my face. I had dark eyeliner along with a blue star on my cheek. I was wearing a light blue, almost white, corset, along with the puffiest skirt I've seen. Laced stockings stuck to my legs and helped bring out my skirt's volume and weird black and white stripped boots. A huge bow was tied at my neck, itching at the bottom of my chin. I do look like a freak. A circus freak that is.

"I don't think you look that bad," Claude finally spoke and broke the silence. I twisted my head to his direction and gave him a weird look. A small jingle started to play out at the speakers around the room and it was catchy yet a bit familiar.

_It's a beautiful night / We're looking for something dumb to do / Hey baby I think I wanna marry you_

I turned around to Ciel and my mouth fell to the floor. I looked like a queer, gawking homosapien.

"What? Really?" my voice squeaked up, a little excited about Ciel's proposal.

"I didn't say anything?" he tilted his head and almost shrugged. My hopes dropped down and shoulders dropped from having my dreams crushed. Why would he have said it? I must be kidding with myself.

_Is it the look in your eyes / Or is it this dancing juice / Who cares baby / I think I wanna marry you_

"Oh, this song gives me a good idea!" the annoying Peter Pan girl shoved me back inside the fitting room. She ripped off my clothes in seconds and I tried to cover myself up but she forcefully pried my hands away. Then I saw a frown on her face.

"You're so pretty, but why do you have scars and a tattoo on you? Don't you want to cover them?" she questioned. She really was getting on my nerves but I touched the scars lightly.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard / We can go whoa whoa_

"It reminds me that I'm in reality. Reminds me of the pain," I almost let out a tear but I ripped my fingers away from my scar and Faustian sign. I grabbed the white dress in her hand and slipped it on myself. The other girl had already jogged away, and by the sounds of the guys outside, she's probably dressing them up too. I'm not a big fan of cosplaying, but I guess I can have some fun. I am leaving England tomorrow; why not fool around?

_No one will know whoa / Oh come on girl_

I swung the drape aside, for the last time, and stepped out. What caught me by surprise was everyone was wearing white. Except for Ciel. He was in a black tuxedo but everyone was in white.

_Who cares if we're trashed / Got a pocket full of cash we can blow whoa whoa_

"We're going to pretend to have a wedding with your boyfriend!" Peter Pan, my official nickname for her, pushed me up a small platform but I didn't understand the situation. Alois was at the platform, not Ciel.

_Shots of patrol whoa whoa / And guitar girl_

"Wait, but-," I began but Claude cut me off when he started to start the mini ceremony. Alois held my hand in his and clutched it as hard as he could. I flinched in pain, but I couldn't let out a sound. It hurt so bad but why did Alois want to marry me? I'm only fourteen for god's sake! I'm too young!

_Don't say no no no no no/ Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

"I do," Alois vowed and faced me.

"You may now kiss the bride." Claude spoke with his monotone voice and fixed his glasses again. Wait! What?

"What happened to my part? I get a say in this too!" before I got the chance to heave Alois away, I'm getting angry at being interrupted all the time, he bent closer to me and closed his eyes already. Oh my god, no please don't. I only want to kiss Ciel.

_And we'll go go go go go / If you're ready, like I'm ready_

"Ciel!" I let out a small shriek when I realized Alois wasn't going to kiss me. He passed my lips and whispered in my ears.

"He doesn't love you," Alois' voice tickled my ear as I tried to process what he said. I felt a hand wrap around my body and pull me away from the blonde kid. Ciel held me closer to his body and planted a kiss on my lips. A sweet and soft kiss, yet so demanding. When he left go to let me breathe, he let go of his grasp of my waist.

"You never specifically said who can kiss the bride," Ciel glared up at Claude. Alois chuckled and snorted but indicated Claude to go with him.

"Leaving so soon, Alois?" I teased him but they were at the door way by now. Alois craned his head said his last message.

"We've never existed before. And my name is Alexander," he blew me a kiss and dispersed into the air. Never existed before? Questions started popping into my head and I had no clue what the answers were. How did they just vanish into thin air?

**Ciel's POV **

I saw confusion in Adrienne's eyes and wondered what was going on in her head. The bond I felt between her, with the Faustian symbol, felt really weak and unstable right now. I wonder why.

Adrienne turned her head towards me and it seemed as if her eyes glistened. She had a beautiful smile on and for some reason, it made my heart stop. I mentally shook my head, I couldn't love. My heart has been sealed up but lately, I did feel some kind of warm feeling in my chest. Was it possible for demons to feel warm inside?

"I didn't know Alois was going to be here," Adrienne half shrugged but made me more puzzled. I was perplexed over what happened. Wait? Alois was here?

"He was? I didn't see him anywhere." I denied it. I really didn't, was she feeling okay in the head? Maybe she wasn't fully conscious because of lack of sleep. I brought my hand to her forehead and felt the temperature. It didn't feel any hotter than it normally should. I suppose she was alright.

"Ciel, tell me the truth," Adrienne begged of me while clutching onto my strange black tuxedo. Her eyes filled with doubt and the tips of her lips dropped to a frown. The truth?

"Do you love me?" Adrienne waited. I paused and froze at the question. Do I love her? The absolute truth to this… I'm not very sure. I do want to stay with her for a while more, but if I say those precious words, I'll leave her. She'll be gone, she'll be eaten by me. I couldn't say it but if I said I didn't what would happen?

"I… I…" I couldn't continue until Adrienne's grip tightened around my jacket. I closed my eyes and remained silent for a few seconds.

"I don't love you." I reopened my eyes, only to find myself staring into watering eyes. It seemed as if Adrienne was holding in her tears as she gave off a luminous smile. I felt the heat from her fingers escape my chest and she dropped her hands to the side.

"Thank you for the truth," her sanity still intact. She sprinted for the opposite direction of me, leaving the white wedding gown trailing behind her. I reached out my hand to grab her but she was already out of my reach. With the eyes I had, it was depressing to see a delicate trace of her tears in the air. My heart sank, knowing I did the wrong thing. I should've said that I did love her, but I couldn't if I wanted to be with her more.

"Shit shit shit," I gritted my teeth and heard a small snicker from Sebastian, who was behind me. I couldn't believe I said it. I failed as her butler and broke her orders. She even thanked me for lying to her.


	9. Misunderstanding

Chapter 9: Misunderstanding

I tripped on the concrete floor and fell.

I didn't feel like picking myself up after hearing Ciel say those words. "_I don't love you," _ran through my head over and over, causing my heart to pound harder than ever. I panted as I tried to hoist myself up against the wall of a creepy alley. Sweat dripped down my forehead and my hair stuck onto my face. I couldn't run anymore; it was a good thing because I didn't want to either. The white dress I wore slowed me down and the heels were in the way. My hands quickly ripped off my shoes and threw them across the alley and a small sound peeped from it.

"Ow," someone grunted in the dark area. I turned my head to see what or who was there and noticed a man walking toward me. Largely built, with a dirty tank top, and a cigarette between his teeth, man looked like he was limping. He rubbed his forehead where a red spot started forming.

"Is this your shoe?" he held my heels in his hand, with a bottle of beer in the other, while I shook my head, still tired from sprinting. I wasn't in the mood to deal with gangsters and whatnots. He dropped the shoe and stared at me with hungry eyes. Was I going to be raped again? Definitely not.

"Give it here," I stood up and snatched the bottle away from his grasp. I took a large swig at it and swallowed it down. The yellow liquid was quickly devoured and I almost choked at the revolting alcohol flavor. Judging by the weight of the bottle, there was at least one fourth of it left. It tasted horrible, but at least I was able to hydrate myself.

"Hey! Who do you think you are to be messing with me and taking my drink?" the tough guy cracked his knuckles and twisted his neck. I could feel the alcohol working already as it began to null my senses.

"Don't worry, dawg," my tongue slipped and I couldn't enunciate half the words, "I'll pay ya some pounds." I knew that I didn't have any alcohol tolerance yet I took another small sip at the bottle. I punched the guy's shoulder, meaning for it to pound him.

"Get it? I'll pound you," my fists never reached the guy as I giggled and hiccupped. After a few pathetic punches I burped and covered my mouth. He looked at me with disgust in his eyes and scoffed at me. I stuck my tongue at him and swiveled on my heels, ready to leave this place.

"Here," I threw him some US dollars at him and fled the scene. It was hard keeping my head up while running, but I managed to dodge some cars coming by and light poles. I smacked my lips, tasting the after taste of cherry and pineapple. The beer was revolting yet I continued to slurp it down. Maybe this is why people use alcohol to escape from their life. _But I'm different_, I thought to myself, _I started drinking it because I was thirsty._ I made a large grin on my face but it suddenly turned into a frown. My feet were hot and I didn't know why. I blinked hard, trying to focus my eyes.

Tiny grains of sand ran through my toes as I wiggled them and jumped up. The beating sun made them really hot and it hurt my feet. I wasn't paying attention when I took my first step on a darker colored sand. It was wet and cooler than the loose ones. I looked up but the sun glared back at me. Music was booming out from the beach patio's speakers. It was so loud that you'd have to yell at each other to hear what they were saying.

_Let's talk this over / It's not like we're dead / Was it something I did / Was it something you said_

I wanted to punch someone when it finally struck me that the music around me always reflected my life. It's like a stupid coincidence. Couldn't they have chosen to play this song later?

_You were everything, everything that I wanted / We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it / All of the memories so close to me just fade away / All this time you were pretending / So much for my happy ending_

I chuckled at myself when I knew it was wrong for the first time. My memories of Ciel will never fade away from me nor we were meant to be together. I dropped my beer bottle as some guy shouted at me. I had a blank expression and my body took over what I did. Slowly, I stepped into the salty sea, waiting for it to carry me away. I was welcomed by a sting of coldness, sharp yet smooth rocks at the bottom of the ocean, and a rough breeze that violently blew my hair back. The surfers stayed near the coast but I easily pushed myself past them, tippy toeing on the sand. My chin was barely touching the surface of the water. Then I stopped. I treaded in the water as if I'm patiently anticipating something will happen.

But nothing happens. Until my head sink under the surface line.

I took a deep breath but I was too late and gulped down the water. The saltiness made me choke, forcing me to swallow more of the disgusting saline water. I stretched my eyelids, opening them as wide as I could to get a good look at what was making me drown so quickly. A rusty skeleton was grabbing my leg and digging it's bony fingers into my calves. They ripped open and were exposed to the ocean, penetrating my freshly made wounds and stinging like hell. I screamed, getting in one last gulp of water before my head felt light and my lungs filled with water. The light escaped me when my eyes rolled back into my head.

**Ciel's POV**

"That wasn't very manly," Sebastian commented as I snapped my head at him. Did he have to enjoy this? Especially when I made a huge mistake. I shouldn't have said that. I'll apologize to her and said my mouth slipped. I tend to slip a lot.

"You plan on lying to her, bocchan?" Sebastian laid his hand on my shoulder. I slapped it away and scowled at him.

"No," my voice drifted off before I regained confidence, "I'm going to simply apologize." I let it at that. The answer didn't suffice, knowing it was Sebastian I was talking to, but it was my only excuse. Nothing else came to my mind when I tried to come up with another reason. I couldn't even say those words to her. At first, I wanted to just get it over with, but her conditions were difficult if she wanted me to fall in love with her. Love doesn't just come around the corner. Does it?

I sighed, pained at the thought of falling in love with a human, though I was one not too long ago. If I love her, she'd just disappear from me, and there would be no use of loving her. Sure, I like her, but as a servant and his mistress. Nothing more than that simple status.

"Speaking of you apologizing, you-," Sebastian began but I cut him off with my hand. My heart just jumped and adrenaline rushed through me. Or, at least I think demons still have adrenaline.

"I lost her," I half whispered it as the words slid out of my mouth, "She's gone. The contract disappeared." Desperation ran through my eye as I searched in Sebastian's for help. His playful smile immediately slumped into a frown. His seriousness came back to him and he shook his head at me. "You should be able to find her with or without the contract," Sebastian gave me a hint but I was still confused. I couldn't feel a single bond with her, how was I supposed to locate her when she could be halfway across this country already.

"But how?" I gripped on his calico shirt with anger. Frustration took over me when I saw Sebastian smile the creepiest smile ever.

"Find her using your love." I pushed him away, but even with little force, it flung him against a chair in the store. Luckily, it was Sebastian so he didn't knock down anything precious. Finding her with my love? But I don't have any for her. I wanted to call her on her cell phone but it wasn't on her, I held it for her when she was changing. Why was everything contradicting each other?

I shut my eyes and tried to feel for this "love connection" and waited. There was nothing in the beginning but then a small fuzzy feeling led me to stride forwards. Bloody hell, this was actually working. My pace increased as the sensation started to enlarge and I knew for sure that Adrienne was at the shore. This was definitely a strange way to find my "love."

Something was bothering me in the back of my head, I could feel Adrienne's presence, yet I couldn't see her. I stopped running when I reached the shore. People were having fun, dressed in strange and revealing swimsuits, and large umbrellas that covered at least two people each. I sighed, a bit disappointed that my guess was wrong, she really wasn't here.

"Look carefully!" Sebastian's milky voice ran through my ears as he pointed out into the sea. I saw pieces of white cloth floating on top, slowly swaying in circles.

"Adrienne!" I shouted and stripped off my jacket and other unnecessary clothing. At that moment, a strong sense of shock ran through my body. The Faustian contract returned as it hit me as hard as a punch. It was a great feeling to have it back, it gave me back my security. I waddled through the waters, searching for Adrienne. I couldn't swim nor look under salty water but that was the past. Now, I can do anything to help my mistress.

I spotted Adrienne not too far from here, being dragged down from the ocean's pit. I swam closer and my eyes widened when I realised the skeleton pulling her down. I was sure the salt in my eyes were making me hallucinate but I didn't care. I gave it a kick and watched it crumbled to pieces. Such a delicate thing was able to drag Adrienne down, that I couldn't believe. I quickly pulled her up above the surface and inched my way back to the beach. I find lifeguards really useless these days.

Sebastian ripped off her tangled dress and tried to find a pulse in her body.

"She's fine," Sebastian assured me and bent over. It looked like he was kissing her on the lips until I saw her chest rising and dropping every time he blew air into her. For some reason, I was a bit angry when I saw Sebastian's lips on Adrienne's. I should really learn to control my feelings more.

"No!" Adrienne screamed while sitting up. She started coughing up the water in her lungs and tried to breathe again. "No! Let me drown! Let go of me!" She struggled between Sebastian's grasp. He let go, causing her to trip on a shell in the sand. She dragged herself closer to the edges of the little waves but I picked her up again. Why was she so desperate on suicide?

"It's okay!" I yelled. Froze, finally did she squirming, petrified by the loudness of my voice. I toned it down and held her tighter than ever. I knew I was hurting her by holding so tightly but I didn't want to let her go.

"It's okay," I repeated the two words back at her while she trembled in my arms, "I'm here. There's nothing more than that. I'm here." I dug my face in her wet hair and breathed in the saline stench. Despite her dripping wet from the ocean, I felt cool tears run down her cheek as she sobbed. Adrienne cried so hard that snot came out of her nose but I wiped it away with my sleeve. She slumped down onto the sand again and cried. I didn't like her crying face but I couldn't help it if she needed to cry.

"I'm here," I whispered in her ears again. I caused her so much pain with only four words, but four words can make a soul disappear from the earth, and I didn't want that to happen. "Let's take you back. You had a rough day." I carried her, princess styled, because she deserved to be one, and walked out of the sandy beach. Sebastian, with his indifferent expression, took my coat and wrapped Adrienne around it. We left the resort with the wind blowing at our backs.

**Scene Change**

Smelling the strong alcohol from her, I knew she'd be cranky if she stayed awake any longer. Sebastian had already prepared a hot bath in the hotel we rented at when I dipped Adrienne inside it. I was used to seeing her naked body but it still bothered me a little when I had to reach all the way down. I knelt down on the hard, cold tiles and used my thumb to wipe away her leaking tears. Her lips shook softly and her eyes were empty with emotion.

It's been a long day, she hadn't had much sleep, thanks to being locked in jail and doing a lot of dressing up. I dried her up with a slightly warm towel, I set her down at the bed. Adrienne looked so helpless. Sebastian shut off the lights in the room; she fell asleep in an instant. I gently kissed her forehead, wishing her happy dreams.

"You've never opened up like that. Even when you were with me," Sebastian stated the obvious. Maybe I had an intense disease that made me act like what I did today. Yeah, I was just sick.

I looked at Sebastian, thankful for my night vision, and showed him the saddest expression I've ever made, "I wanted to say it. I wish I could say it." My voice drifted off into the empty void.

"I can't say it."


	10. Jealousy

**HUGE WARNING. ONCE AGAIN, SLIGHT SEXUAL... NOT THAT BAD REALLY. ACTUALLY, IT DOESN'T NEED A WARNING. OH, THE GIRL CIEL MENTIONS IS FROM MY STORY _A Life I Can Change._ SMALL CROSSOVER. IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE STORY, THAT'S OKAY. GO READ IT NOW! IT'S CRAP!**

Chapter 10: Jealousy

I woke up groaning in pain. There were chatters everywhere and a loud static noise ringing in my ears. I had a bit of soreness all over my body as I propped myself up from a chair. My eyes were still a bit blurry so I tried blinking harder. They scanned my leg, a place where the pain was coming from, only to be horrified by the bandages wrapped along my calves. "It looks pretty bad so I swathed it up for you," a voice rang in my ears. I slowly turned and saw Ciel sitting with his luggage, too bad he didn't have money to go shopping with and Sebastian on his other side. Was he referring to my legs?

"What happened? Where are we?" I questioned and tried to rethink the past. A throbbing pain shot up to my head while I thought but all I could remember was drinking some beer… or was it champagne? _Stupid hangover_, I cursed at myself.

"You were drowning in the ocean and scrapped your leg," Ciel explained but I could feel something missing that he won't tell me, "And we're at the airport, heading back to your house." I felt relaxation flood through me; I had had enough of England, even though it was only two days.

"Passengers at Gate 57 may start boarding now," the loud speaker boomed to the waiting people. I stood up, but wobbled because my legs had a hard time adjusting and supporting me. Ciel linked his arm with mine, aiding me to get onto the line. Sebastian took my luggage with him and handed the receptionist the tickets. She scanned them while her eyes were glued to Sebastian. I mentally rolled my eyes. Maybe I should get Sebastian to have plastic surgery, that way, less trouble will be directed toward Ciel and Sebastian. However, I'm not planning to change Ciel's face. I glanced at Ciel and saw him bit his lip. Giggling, I covered my mouth and realized that this was his second time on a plane and he disliked being up thirty thousand feet in the air for eleven hours.

Strutting onto the plane, Sebastian led the way into the economic class seats. Ciel would've preferred first class, but I didn't have the money. Row 5, seat A, seat B, and seat D. Wait what? I looked at my tickets again and couldn't believe my eyes. Why was one of us being separated? Then I shrugged, thinking Sebastian could be separated. When I got to the aisle, I frowned, realizing that seat A and B were together and C, D, E were a group of three in the middle.

"Sebastian-," I began and pointed to the D seat but it was too late.

"Excuse me," a large man, holding a bucket of fried chicken pushed me into the row, forcing me to take the D seat. I groaned, aching from his powerful and squishy thrust but the man sat down in his seat, with his bucket on already. His face was covered in grease as he licked his fingers clean for another drumstick. I was going to barf and run out into the other lane to get out until my head bumped into another person. "Sorry," a deep clean voice apologized. I glanced up and saw a young guy with the nicest reddish brown hair I've ever seen. His eyes sparkled even in the tiny light the plane provided. His crooked smile was so dazzling; it made me forget what I had done.

Great, so I was sitting next to a fat slob and a drop dead gorgeous man. What an endemic place to be seated at on the plane.

"Adrienne?" a voice called out to me and I tried standing on the chair to find him. Ciel was waving his hand toward me, signaling for me to sit with him, but I couldn't move. The boy looked as if he wasn't planning to move with his large headphones on his ear. The chicken eating guy was blocking my view of Ciel and I got frustrated, finally plopping onto the half soft chair. "Looks like you didn't come alone," the person spoke, nodding his head to the beat of the music playing in his ear, "My name's George by the way." He held out his hand for a handshake; maybe he was American too? I pouted and turned my face from him. Even though he was good looking, it does not mean that I will fall in love with him.

"George?" I slapped the arm divider and held my sides, laughing hysterically, "That is…" George glared at me as my voice trailed off, frightened by his menacing look. "That is… so not a funny name." His glare softened and it was his turn to laugh out loud.

"Did you see your face? It was priceless!" he took off his headphones and sighed deeply, "But I want to see that guy's priceless face." George pointed to Ciel as I turned my head over. He had a concerned look and I smiled at him, trying to reassure him that everything was fine. "Hey, you dropped a chicken wing." I heard George warn the large man to my left, but I thought he was directing it to me. I snapped my head at him, but his lips blocked my way. He kissed me passionately, but my hatred for him grew so much. I pinched his arm, making him flinch back and breaking the kiss. I didn't like the warm on his lips on mine but it made me wonder, did Ciel felt warm to me when he kissed me? I shook my head, knowing he only kissed me to prove that he could kiss anyone.

My face dropped and I was sad about everything but George looked like he was enjoying himself. I closed my eyes, wanting to daydream more about Ciel and love but I felt something cold on my leg. I knew I was wearing shorts but it wasn't this cold on the plane. "Shhh," George whispered in my ear and licked the frame of it, "You'll wake up the guy next to you." I peeked to my left and saw the fat guy snoring like there was no tomorrow. His fingers kept crawling up in my pants, making me almost shiver at his touch. I bit my lip, not liking this feeling at all. Why wouldn't my hands move and grab him away. A moan escaped between my lips and I gasped.

A moan? I didn't want to moan! His fingers worked their way up and I silently hated myself. George was closer to raping me than that stupid person from the alley. _Ciel!_ My mind screamed, wishing he'd see and come for help. All of a sudden, his hand left my leg and I opened my eyes, frightened by what I might see.

"Remove your filthy hands away from her," Ciel appeared next to George. He snapped George's fingers and I heard all the bones shatter. I shivered at the sound as he cried in pain. I knew that Ciel wanted to fling him across the plane, but that would get him kicked out and the plane hasn't even taken off yet.

"Sit over there," Ciel pulled George's arm and flung him to an empty seat that no one sat in. He grunted in pain as the arm rest scrapped against his back and his hand accidently pressed a bunch of buttons on the control. "Please take your seats," the announcement went on and commanded everyone. Ciel nodded to Sebastian and sat down next to me. I buckled my seatbelt with shaking hands but Ciel held them in his, reassuring me it was okay. I gulped, wanting to be calmed as well so I tried to rip open a bag of blankets and cover myself with it. I was trying to get as warm as I could. We tuned out the voice on the speaker while Ciel copied my actions. It was a bit hard to cuddle with Ciel with the tight space we had. But, I was happy that I could be beside him. I smiled to myself and laid my head against his shoulders.

**Ciel's POV**

Were all the men in this century trying to seduce any girl they can get their hands on?

I felt her soft head on my bony shoulder. Maybe I should've eaten more so that they won't be uncomfortable whenever Adrienne lays on them. Then I remembered I had bought her something as a gift.

"Oh," I spoke softly while pulling out a long chain of crystals, "It's not much but Happy Birthday." Adrienne took the bracelet from me and I saw it glitter, it reflected in her eyes. They were blue crystals, all shining so brightly and I was relieved that Adrienne might like it. There were transparent and opaque blue crystals and I knew it was her favorite color. I almost blushed when I reminisced about having to go into that girly store back in London.

"Wait, it's December nineteenth already?" she exclaimed, moving her head to look up at me. I nodded at her, a bit confused why she would ask the question, "Oh! Then your birthday passed but I forgot." The corners of her lips dropped to a frown but I didn't want her to be all sad. It was her birthday; she was turning fourteen.

"Don't worry. I don't want to celebrate my one hundred thirty eighth birthday on the plane," my voice stayed monotone, not wanting to show my loathing for it. I was getting old, though I'm expecting it to be like that. Adrienne giggled at my age number and grabbed my hand. Her fingers entangled themselves with mine and she showed off her new bracelet.

"Your hand is cold," she muttered. _I know it's cold, I can't help it_, I thought to myself as I felt her burning skin. The warmth of her hand… slowly got transferred to mine. Both my palm and fingertips were hot with her heat. It was as if there was electricity running through them. Surprisingly, my icy cold hand shared something with her and I heard a soft sigh from Adrienne. "I don't understand love. Even though I had crushes, read mangas and cried for them, heard stories from my friends, I still don't get it. I thought I was the expert, trying to make you fall in love with me, but I failed," Adrienne voice sounded like singing to me. Why was she able to touch the deep parts of me? "Have you loved someone before? Besides Sebastian that is."

I felt blood rush to my ears and cheeks in embarrassment when she mentioned. I didn't want to talk about Sebastian or someone else but my lady asked me so I shall answer. "Yes I have. She had the same birthday as you." My voice dropped an octave. I didn't want to bring up my past; the painful memories that I stored away in my heart.

"Oh," Adrienne sounded a bit disappointed and looked downwards at her blanket, "What was she like?" Her other hand roamed around our linked fingers, tracing the outline.

"She was Asian," I started with the simple details but surprised myself when I actually admit she was a different race than me, "and for some reason, she was carrying around a manga book, like the ones you own, and she knew what everything was going to happen." I almost chuckled when I remembered she warned me about being called Chihuahua. Adrienne listened with an open ear, trying to be reasonable and not get jealous, though I could see a bit of it inside her eyes. "She was very talented in music and smart, but she was older than me by two years." I felt Adrienne tense up and stopped talking about the girl to focus my attention on her.

"I'm not musical, I'm not Asian, nor am I able to predict the future," her eyes were about to tear when I brought her face up to mine. "But she contracted with a demon. And he took her soul away from me." I looked her in the eyes, staring straight into those hazel eyes that were beautifully coloured. A small gasp almost escaped her mouth and I let go of her. I slouched down in my chair, since years ago, I had lost my composure, and let out a sigh. This wasn't working. I wasn't supposed to scare Adrienne with my story but I felt her tremble underneath the blanket.

"Is that why you can't love me? You can't let her go?" Adrienne regretted her curiosity of wanting to know whom I used to love and asked me with a harsh tone in her voice, "Am I competing with a dead person?" My eyes widened at her inquiries and thought hard. Was that the reason why? Did Adrienne hit the bull's eye? No. No she didn't. That wasn't the reason I can't love Adrienne, it was because of my frozen shut heart and my decision to keep it like that after being thrown off course by love. Even Sebastian couldn't thaw down my heart.

Nevertheless, I thought this was a great excuse not to grant her wish. It was an excellent scapegoat and soft sugarcoating to weave my way out of having to cut our time short.

"Yes, that's why I can't love you," I remorsefully declared and felt a small turbulence on the plane that no one would be able to have felt but Sebastian and I.


	11. Strange Confession

**I've always wondered... Like in the book where a girl is stuck in the dessert for 40 days (I didn't read it), WHAT HAPPENS IF SHE HAS HER PERIOD! She just gonna wipe it on the sand and get her clothes soaked? I don't know. It's not realistic enough. And so, I proceeded to put it into my chapter... hehe**

**Oh, the manga Adrienne was reading what Kuroshitsuji Chapter 62 (newest one at the moment) Very intriguing... Sorry, this chapter is a bit of a filler... And sorry if I hadn't updated. I was writing chapter 20 and 19 and I thought I was done with this... I don't know why I'm writing backwards but it's coming out to be really good! I hope...**

Chapter 11: Strange Confession

"Thank you for riding with us!" the flight attends thanked and bowed as we stepped off the flying contraption. The cold air blasted toward us, making us shiver, and my hair blow back; some people seemed unaware of this temperature change. I rubbed my head softly, feeling a bit dirty that it was impossible to shower on the plane, and still fuzzy about what happened on the plane ride. Wait, was it still my birthday? Thanks to the time difference, even though it was only three hours off, I couldn't tell if it was still my birthday or not. Stupid time, it always seems to confuse me when I need to know it or not. I my luggage behind me, trotting slowly as people zoomed past me. My lower abdominals were aching so I took my time strolling through the small tunnel and into the lobby, but I felt a light push on the arch of my back.

"Please move faster," Sebastian put on his infamous smile and his tone softened, "You're blocking the way." My suitcase had flipped over and it obstructed everyone's path; passengers in the far back couldn't understand why there was traffic. I nervously giggled as I tugged at it, not wanting to cause trouble anymore. What did Ciel put in here that made it so heavy? Ciel noticed I was in a tight situation, so he walked back and carried my luggage on his shoulder with ease and grace. "It shouldn't be heavy. I only put your clothes and towels in it." I gawked at him as his back faced me and he walked further away from me.

"Wait, towels? Why towels?" I chased after him but he was already handing our passports to the custom agents and answering repetitive questions. I greeted the guy and turned my attention back to Ciel. "They were soft" was his only answer. I tilted my head to the side and rolled my eyes. After everything was settled, we waited for a taxi to come pick us up at the entrance but I stopped them before exiting the automatic door leading to the outside.

"Wait, let me go to the bathroom," I walked away quietly, rolling my feet, but could still hear Sebastian talking to his master. "Does she have to tell us everything?" Ciel questioned but I heaved a sigh. _If I didn't tell you, you'd panic about where I would be._ I peeked into the woman's bathroom, hoping there wasn't a long line and thankfully, there wasn't.

**You can skip this part if your squeamish about it… it has to do a lot with girl stuff… yeah.**

I smiled and walked into a stall, scrunching my nose as the smelly stench evade my nose. I tried holding my breath but I could only hold it for a few seconds. After I was done with my business, I detected something unfamiliar on my pants. I took a finger and rubbed against the coarse fabric and something wet stuck on the tip of my finger. I smelled it and a sharp iron smell stung my nose. Blood? But why? I pulled up my pants and looked back, terrified that my assumption might be correct. I flushed the toilet and quickly dashed out the room. My sides throbbed and I could barely take a step forward, not including the pain from my legs. I was only a few more steps away from Ciel so I crawled on the floor, like an injured soldier, and reached my hand out to my life supporter. A flash of blue hair sparkled in my eyes before my head hung parallel to the floor and I knew Ciel was near me. "Got any pain killers?" I wheezed out as Ciel took my shaky hands in his. A small white folded paper was in my palm and I quickly unwrapped it to find powder in the paper.

"I always carry Advil for you just in case," Ciel handed me a bottle of water as I tried to drink it along with the powder, "I know you can't swallow pills so I had crushed it for you beforehand." I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and glanced up at him. "So what if I can't swallow pills?" I stood up again, still hurting from the pain but it was disappearing quickly instantly. I heard a small chuckle from Ciel and wondered what was so funny. Pills just feel weird going down my throat and it feels weird to have something that big going down my esophagus.

"There is nothing wrong with not swallowing pills," Sebastian commented, trying to cheer me up but I wasn't very convinced until Ciel chimed in his own response. "It's kind of amusing, seeing your weakness and defenseless." Defenseless? How does that… I don't get it. I'm human, I've always been weak and defenseless, but not swallowing a pill will show the world that?

"So when will you stop smelling like blood?" Ciel inquired but then his eyes widened with fear and fright, "You're bleeding!" A wave of warmth flushed through my face and hands, embarrassed and clueless about how to explain it to Ciel. "Well… I…" I began but Ciel pulled down my pants. I shrieked and fell to my knees as my underwear was exposed to everyone who heard my scream and turned their head. Whispers flooded the room and I knew Ciel was going to be accused of something but I noticed Ciel's eyes were swarmed with confusion. He kneeled down again and pulled my shorts up and fastened the button back on . He looked sorry but I know he would've been scared if something happened.

**Ciel's POV**

I was so sorry for the embarrassment I put Adrienne through but I couldn't stop wondering why she was bleeding. Sebastian pulled out a square item that looked soft and handed it to Adrienne. She nodded and took off for the bathroom again, but it seemed as if she was limping. "Are you going to be kneeling all day long?" Sebastian asked me and I returned it with a scowl. Pushing myself up from the ground, I patted my jacket as if a century's worth of dust had collected on it.

"Is she going to die? There was a lot of blood," I thought hard about what could be happening. Lately, Adrienne was always in danger and I couldn't protect her in time so that she wasn't harmed. I was a bit frustrated, but I knew I had to do better next time.

"Master," I could hear the honesty in Sebastian's voice yet a hint of mockery, "A woman's body is different from a man." I furrowed my brows and glared at him viciously. Did he think I was an idiot? Of course they were different! Everybody knows that! "Every month, and each lady starts at a different time, they will menstruate," I shivered at the word, it sounded so… revolting, "They will shed blood for about a week and the cycle will continue every month." That sounded a bit painful, to be bleeding or "shedding" for a week, no wonder Adrienne needed the Advil.

"So when will she stop menstruating?" I picked up the luggage again and hauled it in an empty taxi cab. The driver stared at Sebastian and I with a strange stare but I ignored him, not wanting for Adrienne to feel pain every thirty months and waiting for Sebastian's answer.

"Only two ways, Death or," Sebastian gave me a long look in the eye with a deep frown on his face, "if the girl is pregnant." Wait, what? Pregnant or death? A woman has a tough job if she's to be internally bleeding for the rest of her life. That seemed a bit, unfair. But why was Sebastian looking at me like that when he said the latter statement? Nothing made sense, and I was glad I wasn't human anymore. Someone fast caught the corner of my right eye and I tensed up, pondering over if the moving object was a threat. I let out a sigh and relaxed when it was only Adrienne coming out of the doors and entering the cab.

**Now stop being squeamish and read. Nothing bad now.**

"Oh geez, it's cold," she shivered as I took off my scarf. I carefully wrapped it around her and inhaled the metallic smell. Do other people smell it or was it just my keen nose? I saw a puff of smoke come from her mouth and her nose was beginning to turn red. Was winter here already? Little snowflakes stuck onto the window as the driver drove away from the airport. He wiped away the melting snow and gave it a scoff. Was it cold? I couldn't remember the feeling of touching snow or feel the chills go through my bones. Far beyond the snow, the clouds gloomed over the entire state, making everything dark despite the street lamps were on.

It was only a few hours past noon and I was hoping to get back to Adrienne's place to retire. No, I don't sleep anymore. Looking over to Adrienne, her nose was turning bright pink and her hands purple. I wanted to hold her hands in mine, but it wasn't possible. Mine were colder than the snow.

When we reached Adrienne's house, I remembered the faint smell of homemade bread and how cramped it was inside. The nanosecond Adrienne got off the cab, she dashing into her room and slammed it shut. I tilted my head to the side but then straightened up, climbed the small amount of stairs and went to check on her.

"Adrienne?" I inquired and heard a bunch of clicks from her computer mouse and silence. Strange how she wasn't responding to me. I was about to knock on the door again when the door creaked open, the look on her face terrified me. She didn't have her typical smile on and her hazel eyes were swimming in sorrow. My eyes wandered in her room, looking for the danger but only her computer was on. The screen projected an image of me screaming and clutching onto metal bars. Scars and cuts ran along my face and it looked familiar but I couldn't recall what it was.

"He grabbed you like this," Adrienne spoke up and I snapped my eyes back at her. Suddenly, her hand came up and grabbed my head, covering my left eye so I wasn't able to see. She ripped of my eye patch, revealing my royal purple contract.

"'I shall put the seal on that big eye of yours, filled with despair.' And you screamed in pain," Adrienne recited and it finally clicked. It was from the day I had contracted to Sebastian. Fear grew in my eyes as I pulled her hand off my face. I might've used too much force when Adrienne rubbed her wrist. Was my past being revealed to everyone because of that stupid manga? I had finally forgotten my past and set it aside but it keeps haunting me.

I huffed and wheezed, trying to regain my composition. I readjusted my neck tie and bowed at her.

"I'll leave you alone." I whispered quietly and shut the door behind me, shaking from what she did to me.

**Adrienne's POV**

I didn't mean to scare Ciel but I saw his pupil constricted while I held his face in my hand. What was I thinking? My left clasped his eye patch as I went to sit in front of my computer again. It had been a month since the last chapter came out so I was excited when the sixty-second one was released. Somehow, the more I read the manga, the sadder I get. My heart dropped seeing Elizabeth claiming to be Ciel's wife and how he was fine with it. Or how Ciel only needed Sebastian and no one else. I still read the chapters repeatedly until I couldn't take it anymore. Reading the manga was supposed to make me happy, not sad.

I closed my computer screen with aggravation and sighed. Only a few hours from when I was in England and I'm already going crazy. At first, happy, then depressed, and then creepy; I found myself holding Ciel's eye patch to my nose and sniffing it. His scent was so alluring; I wanted to keep it forever. Was mood swings one of the effects of having my…?

"Come out! I know you're there!" a voice bellowed mechanically. I jumped out of my chair and raced to my windows, pulling up the curtains to reveal who was creating the ruckus. A small girl dressed in pink frills as a jacket, white fluff mittens and she had the hair of Rapunzel when her long brown hair reached her thighs. The little girl's voice projected throughout the whole house with a megaphone as she stood outside in the freezing cold. I realized there were men dressed in black suits guarding the girl. I squinted my eyes to see if I knew her. Holy shi-

I ran from my room and down the stairs but I slipped and slid down the rest. "Are you alright?" Sebastian asked, concerned from sitting on the couch in the living room. He didn't have much to do in the house besides chores but this house wasn't big so he was finished with it already. I slipped on my sneakers and swung open the door. Once again, the cold breeze flew past my face, chilling me to the core.

"You are not welcomed here, Princess!" I screamed at the little girl. Her ego enlarged as she stepped closer to the door. She dropped the hand holding the megaphone and put on her girly face. "So you still remember me?" she questioned. Of course I'd remember her! Her dad was the one holding the cosplay contest behind the comic store in Chinatown. I didn't know she was this rich to be able to afford body guards and all the preppy clothes she was wearing.

"Who can't forget the annoying brat that kissed Ciel," I muttered underneath my breath as she giggled. Without my consent, she pushed my arm away and walked into my house. "What are you doing?" I shouted at her. She walked inside the house with shoes on, something my mother would hate if she saw this, and shook off the fresh snow that piled on her shoulders. She looked around my house, giving a low rating and pouted, disappointed by my style of living.

"Oh, you still refer them to their cosplaying name. Sad, maybe you're forcing them to cosplay every day," she hummed while the other body guards came in, each taking their black sunglasses off when they entered, "I'm here looking for my boyfriend." Boyfriend? Did she mean Ciel, who she kissed? Ciel and Princess aren't dating! I wanted to shout back at her, but I wasn't dating Ciel either, so now what? She'll probably buy out my house if I didn't let her have Ciel, but my love overcame her immaturity and stalked behind her.

"You can't have Ciel!" the words stuttered out of my mouth. I didn't know how to phrase it correctly but it was the best shot. Princess lightened up when something caught her sight. She jumped with joy as she plopped onto Sebastian's lap, giving him a scare as to what the little girl was doing. How old was she again?

Sebastian looked uncomfortable, yet he patted her head like a little kitten. Maybe it was a show for the security guards. Sebastian smiled while Princess giggled with happiness and I stuck my tongue out at her, disgusted by this picture. "What's going on?" Ciel said and stopped on the stairs to peek into the living room. The entire house was crowded thanks to the unnecessary people but Ciel had the same confused face as me.

"Isn't my boyfriend so cute? Isn't that right, Sebastian?" Princess smiled and poked his cheeks; everyone's mouth dropped to the floor when they processed this into their head.

"SEBASTIAN IS YOUR BOYFRIEND?"


	12. School Again

**Kinda short sorry. I decided to go full out here and use my potential and creativity! (kinda) So good luck to myself!**

Chapter 12: School Again

"Did you hear about that elementary school girl with Sebastian?" a group of guys whispered as Ciel and I walked by. I sighed with exasperation and annoyance. Princess was allowed on school property because of her immense "donation." She gave the school one million dollars; she happens to be the daughter of the CEO who holds Anime conventions and all those other names. Sebastian was with her twenty-four seven but we wouldn't see him until lunch so at least I can save my eyes from looking at the girl. As people strolled and zoomed past us, I hooked my finger with Ciel's, not noticing what I had just done. He startled a bit and looked at me with curiosity but I turned my face away from him, not wanting to show my embarrassment.

"Adrienne?" he called my name and made my heart skip a beat. My shyness took over me and I couldn't respond, no matter how much I wanted to. Suddenly, he pulled me in and hugged me tightly. Murmurs filled the hallway as Ciel embraced me. "Wait!" I stuttered and pushed him away. His chest was as hard as concrete but Ciel let himself be pushed away.

"Sorry," he muttered. Why did he just hug me out of nowhere?

"Let's get to class!" I suggested and ran down in the opposite direction. The hallways were long so it always took a while before we reached the destination. I head quick footsteps behind me and knew Ciel was following me but farther away from me. Why would he do something like hug me in public? It just didn't make sense. I tightened my grip on my books and I still felt a bit of warmth from his hug. Ciel was warm… but not cold…

I shook my head to dislodge my strange fantasy and pushed the heavy doors open leading to the gym. I dropped my books on the floor and jogged outside to where everyone was heading. I didn't know what I was supposed to do; why were we heading outside? This was strange, I missed a couple of days in school but why were we getting into cars? There was a ton of hired supervisors standing in a line with clipboards and each one had a strange pair of glasses. They reminded me of shinigamis from Black Butler with their strict body posture and organization.

"Hurry up and get into the car!" they all shouted at once and the students scurried to their assigned car. I didn't know which one was mine so I just chose the last one parked on the sidewalk. Hmm, it felt like I was being abducted… I've got insurance so I'm okay. "You're in the wrong class," someone said and I jumped in my skin and let out a small high pitch squeal as I turned to my left. Ciel had a straight face on as another kid with braces got on the car and sat on my right.

"This is the sophomore class," Ciel explained and sighed at my stupidity. So that was it. No wonder I didn't recognize the people in this class. I nodded at him and we got out of the car until a supervisor pointed at me, "You. You'll drive." His eyes were glued to his papers as he shoved me in the driver's seat.

"Me?" I talked back to him but he closed the door, not allowing me to get out of the car. Ciel quietly got back in the car and buckled himself in the back seat of the mini commercial car. Why did he get in? Wasn't he supposed to help me get out now that we're in the wrong class? Then I realized this was the first time Ciel was in a car and I was driving! I hope I don't let him be disappointed I grabbed on to the steering wheel, looking like I was ready when I heard "Minus six points" from the instructor. Was I holding it wrong? Oh well, I started the car, the easy part, and put it to drive. I inched forward in the vehicle, slowly and scared of what was going to happen. A honk resonated, coming from behind my tail and I honked back at the driver.

"Minus fifteen points," the guy next to me fixed his glasses and scribbled on his papers.

"This girl sucks! I've never even seen her before! She's not in the class!" the passenger argued and couldn't enunciate his words properly with his braces but I snapped my head to glare at him. "Like you can do any better!" I shouted back. He was furious at me and unbuckled his seat belt to get a hold of my wheel.

"Let me drive!" he complained but Ciel pulled him back into his seat. He landed with a loud thud as his back was cushioned by the seat. "Minus three hundred twenty four points," the grader spoke again and I just couldn't take it anymore. I felt a harsh kick on the back of my seat and my foot went to the breaks, slamming it down as hard as I could. The car jolted to a halt and we all lunged forward and backward into our chairs.

"You idiot," Ciel cursed at the guy and I was trying to figure out how to drive again from this situation. I was only a freshman in the wrong class, how much do you expect from me? I was going to turn around when "Look out!" rang in my ears. A car sped toward us with lightning speed and my eyes widened, unprepared for the impact and consequences.

Everything was a blur afterward.

Our car went spinning counter-clockwise as my head spun the opposite direction; gravity made my head swung side to side, slamming it into the window and shattering it. The tires slipped on the cold ice and slush outside and it felt like a malfunctioning rollercoaster. My arm was jammed between the wheel and the door so I used my other one to pull it out while spinning like a teacup. My forehead bumped against eh steering wheel and at that moment, the airbag ejected and my chest was pushed against the seat. I heard my brakes coming from my forearms and I was having difficulty breathing with the bag pushed against me. I hope everyone was fine. And my eyes went black.

"Adrienne! Are you awake?" I awoken to my favorite tune, his voice was so soothing but it kept repeating the same words until my eyes fluttered open. The scene was blurry and a mess and I slowly focused on the slivers of metals that skidded from the heap of meshed car. Firefighters surrounded us with large scissors, cutting away at the car to save other people who were in the crash. I wondered why there were so tall before I realized I was sitting on the ground.

"Your head is bleeding," Ciel worried and wiped it away with his handkerchief. He he, handkerchiefs. I brushed his hand away, reassuring him I was fine. "I don't feel anything. I took an overdose of Advil in the morning. My nerves are numb," I said with a little lie intervened with it. if I admitted my lie, Ciel would've never forgave me but I really didn't feel any pain other than the strange cold ground. Why would they make kids drive when there was snow on the ground?

Ciel supported my body over his shoulder and we fled the scene. I was glad Ciel had his supernatural speed or else the cops would've gotten us. We finally reached the cafeteria and Ciel plopped me onto a chair in our table.

"Where were you?" Sophie questioned with desperation in her eyes. I shook my head at at her, feeling the blood drip onto my shirt.

"Young Master!" Sebastian pulled out bandages from his pocket and wrapped Ciel's hands but Ciel slapped the roll away. "I'll heal in minutes," Ciel stubbornly said and took the bandages from Sebastian. Princess was sitting quietly on Sebastian's lap, eating her gourmet salad and being girly while Sebastian had to "feed" her. How much more romance can they get?

"Your head is bleeding!" Katy shouted at me. I already heard that and my head was getting dizzy. There was just too much chatter in the lunchroom for me to direct my attention to the environment I was in. If only time stopped now. Princess stared at me with disgust in her face as she strutted herself to the "powder room." Who knew rich girls could be like this.

When I reached back to my home sweet home, I couldn't take it anymore so I ignored all my homework and just laid on the couch. I poked my arms, amazed by the cloth Sebastian wrapped around my arms that hardened when it dried so it acted like a cast. It seemed a bit strange to have my feet and arms tied up but I couldn't help it if I was accident prone. I glanced up and saw Princess started to play tea party with Sebastian like Ciel and I wasn't even there. "Say ahhh," Princess giggled while fed Sebastian a piece of cake. Sebastian swallowed it, even though he did not like the taste of the sweet.

"Why are you such a pedophile?" I asked Sebastian and his eyes darted my way. He looked confused at first but then understood what I mean after a split second.

"I didn't have a choice," he replied with cautious as to not hurt Princess' feelings. I chuckled to myself when he said that. _You had a choice when you chose Ciel._ For the next hour or so, I lost count, I kept hearing the high pitch squeaky voice from the living room like "Oh, that's so cute!" or "I'm gorgeous and your _sexy_." To think that she had a seductive voice made the hair at my neck stick up and chills run down my spine. I wanted to gag at their love moments but Ciel seemed to be even more bothered by it.

"Don't you think she's being too close to Sebastian?" Ciel walked into my room and took off his winter jacket. I was sitting on my desk, trying to do my stupid homework when my alarm went off randomly. I didn't set an alarm, so why would it ring?

"No, I think it's a new experience for Sebastian," I commented and shut my textbook close. I didn't feel like doing anything, especially when I'm all beat up and the pain killer medicine was wearing off. "I'm sorry if you had your 'love moments' with Sebastian but maybe you should think of me?" I put on my creepy face with a smile that reached from ear to ear, eyes totally open, and eyebrows moving up and down. Ciel didn't get it and turned away, avoiding the topic. I frowned at him when he didn't understand the joke. I was bored! There wasn't anything to do but go to school and watch Sebastian flirt with a seven year old girl.

Unexpectedly, Sebastian ran into my room and slammed the door shut behind him. He looked awful with a pink bow in his hair, a dress that was too small and it hugged his muscles tightly, and makeup. I my mouth twitched when I saw the getup but then I burst into laughing.

"So what does it feel like be dating a girl?" I questioned him with my fake microphone that happened to be lying on my table. Sebastian tore off his girly accessories and snapped his head at Ciel. "Ready?" Sebastian waited for Ciel's response. What were they talking about that they suddenly got so serious? Princess was pounding on the door, trying to invite herself inside my room as well.

"Only if she's ready," Ciel replied. Did they mean me? Wait, was this what they were talking about during lunch that got Ciel on the edge of his nerves? Both demons stared at me as if I was making a life or death decision. Was I? I hope I wasn't…

"Sure I'm ready for anything," I shrugged and Ciel crossed my room and grabbed onto my shoulders. He searched in my eyes for the sincerity and not for the insanity from the car crash. "Do you trust in me, Adrienne," Ciel whispered softly into my ears. I mentally shivered at his voice, wanting to hear it again but he had already pulled away at a certain distance but still grasped my shoulders. I closed my eyes for a short amount of time and asked myself if I did. _I've loved Ciel since he was in the manga, and I'm still not sure if I'm dreaming or not, but I do wish to trust Ciel. That's a good enough reason right?_ Finally, my eyes fluttered open and my heart was pounding from Ciel's touch.

"Yes I trust you," I confirmed. Immediately, Sebastian pulled out his Faustian sign from his leather gloves and summoned a vortex and it sucked all three of us in it. The elastic string from my crystal bracelet snapped and broke, making all the crystals bounce on the floor. I couldn't believe it wasn't with me when I was pulled into the queer whirlpool of some sort.


	13. Enough of Modern Time

After reading Charles Dickens' Tale of Two Cities, I was inspired to write this chapter. But after trying to write it for about a month an a half, I just got fed up with it. I'm sorry if this chapter is boring, not to your taste, degraded a lot, and/or rushed. I also do a sport now and other activities that are keeping me from writing. I got rid of my writer's block so I will be writing more often now. Please do continue to support me as I improve my writing skills and plot and etc!

Chapter 13: Enough of Modern Time

A story lingers in my head that I have yet to put on paper… interesting.

I never will let Ciel out of my sight and don't plan to when we were pulled into the vortex. If only he looked back and said "I love you," then I'd be satisfied. There's nothing else in the world I need than to hear those words flow into my ears and make me shiver from the inside. I have Ciel in my grasp, but things have been moving so slowly, I don't even know if it's possible for Ciel to love me anymore. Ciel turned around to face me, his eyes wandering about. I tilted my head to the side, confused as to why he couldn't see me. Was he blind or was I translucent? I held his hand tightly as I observed my surroundings. Shades of purple swirled everywhere and it looked like this place never ended. There wasn't a floor either since tiny creatures scampered near my side, perpendicular to the ground. There was a loathing smell of blood and burned human flesh. Where was this place? I wanted to hyperventilate when my mind was spinning in circles along with the purples swirls. Was there any air here? I chocked and fell to the floor, clutching onto my clothes.

"Adrienne?" Ciel cried out for me. I waved my hand in front of him and attempted to get his attention but Sebastian extended his hand out to Ciel's chest.

"Young Master, she can hear you and touch you but you can't hear or feel her," Sebastian's eyes grew into crimson red and then dog flower pink as his pupils dilated into a sharp cat-like line. Ciel's face distorted a bit before his expression changed to a nervous look. "Adrienne, wherever you are now, calm down. This place is called the Travel Dimension. Humans call it the Passage Way to Heaven or Hell. The catch is angels' senses are cut off; taste, hear, touch, and such, so in the end, they can't do anything to us demons. It is the same for us, we can't see or feel angels. Humans can see both but nobody here can see you." I blinked at Sebastian. So they don't know where I was standing? It was a scary thought to be in this kind of place where I can see the horror but no one can see me. I began to make faces at Sebastian and kicking his groin but he never moved a muscle. It felt like talking to those British Royal guards with the tall black wigs who never speaks at all.

"I may not see you or feel you Adrienne, but I'm putting bets that you just made faces in front of me," Sebastian guess where my eyes were and glared down at me. I pouted and stuck my tongue out at him and went to hold onto Ciel. A tingle shot through my hand when I touched Ciel but I was a bit disappointed he couldn't feel my touch. Or hear my heart race like crazy.

"However, everyone can smell humans," Ciel's monotone voice created goose bumps that ran through me. Enormous wings walked pass me with his scanning scanning my face. His chiseled face made his body structure look even more statue-like than it is already. His skin was pale as if the sun had never touched it before. The lavender aroma filled my nose as he glided away from me. His wings were closed and the feathers looked like the softest pillow. A growl was projected behind me as I snapped around and saw lesser demons and even fallen angels who looked like a mess. Some angels walked through Sebastian without either one of them realizing and they minded their own business. Then there was a mutated animal, much like a dog, with white feathers and a blood trail behind it. It only had one wing and it seemed as if the other was torn apart. Its feathers were falling out and when it did, the white color merged into black. I grabbed onto Ciel tighter, trying not to be scared by the horrid creatures.

"Don't be revolted by these," Sebastian reassured me, "We take on a different form than you see and become similar to humans. Except for my master, you should know that." I reminisced back to the new chapter of Kuroshitsuji, which I read recently, and was thwarted in myself. I had asked Ciel to contract with me because of some stupid motive, love, yet Ciel wanted power and revenge for his parents. It made me seem like a hopeless lover. That wasn't what a demon was looking for; they want a strong should, not a weakling who only searches for love. I'm pathetic.

Now that I've strayed from the topic, I finally spoke up what my mind was itching to ask, "So why are we here?" Nobody answered me except for the strange noises from the mutant demons. Weird that the only angels here were guards, keeper to the gate of Heaven.

"The only reason we brought you here is to fast forward time and let you heal but it isn't possible to remove your scares," Ciel stared straightforward even though he can me me. I wonder what I smell like, but heal me? I looked at my arms, tear off the cast bandages, and realized the swells on my arms disappeared as it shrank. "And to escape from Princess," Sebastian added under his breath. The pain from my body had dispersed and I felt perfectly fine.

"I hope you're done healing because I can't open this dimension for humans any much longer," Sebastian said with a bit of sweat running down the side of his face. Oh right, he was the one opening this dimension. "If you're near, move to my right side." I did as told and saw Sebastian nod at Ciel. A bright light emitted and blinded my eyes for a while, looking as if it was the exit opening up. This looked strangely familiar to those sci-fi movies I've watched. I stepped closer to it and stuck my finger in. The other side was colder than it was here.

"Wait! If you go without-!" Ciel started but I was pulled through the exit. The world spun and I was falling. What was happening? Suddenly, I fell hard on my butt and I skidded on the floor. I twisted my wrist when I had used it to cushion my fall. Horse hooves reverberated in front of me. I quickly got up to get out of the way. The horses whined at me and snorted while it passed by. Where did I fall? This wasn't home. Could it be the eighteen hundredths, where Ciel lived? Even Sebastian makes mistakes.

A pedestrian was walking by in rags and similar clothing to the Victorian Era. I was convinced that I did land in the time period in the middle of Great Britain. I approached him but he covered his face with his tattered scared and quickened his speed. How rude! I sped up my pace to catch up with him. When I tugged his shirt, I felt him lightly jumped up.

"What do you want stranger?" he shouted at me as he shied away in his hands. I saw him shaking in fear and wondered what I did to make him so scared. I noticed his beard was untrimmed and his breath smelled. His fingernails were worn and chewed to the beds and his shoes were torn into pieces. Why was poverty screaming from this person's atmosphere? "What is today's date?" I questioned him. If I knew just a small clue, I can find Ciel but this guy pulled down his hat to hide his eyes.

"The twenty sixth. Beginning of the fall season in one thousand and seven hundred ninety third year," he mumbled and stuttered. He ran away as fast as he could when he gave his answer. One thousand seven hundred ninety three? But, Ciel wasn't born yet. But wait, I remembered talking about this year in school, but I always forgot what forgot what I learned in school. I grabbed onto my hair as the wind picked up and blew harshly against me. I noticed other people crouched on the floor, trying to keep warmth in this cold weather. There was a mother who dragged her half dead son to the fountain near me. She brought her hands and twined her fingers together and scooped up the water. She brought them to the boy's mouth, feeding him with what she could. They child's eyes were empty as well as his stomach. His clothes were thin, almost like a second layer of skin, ready to be shed. His hair crawled with lice and his desert sand lips were so dry that with one touch, it would flake off.

As haughty as this place was, I didn't want to stay here anymore. The crack of a whip snapped me out of my daydream as a postillion swung his arm and slashed his whip. The woman screamed and shielded her son from the damage. Her jacket ripped with ease with every stroke the man made. I wonder where his carriage or other horse was… didn't postillions ride on carriages?

"Hand over the boy! He'll make a nice soldier, we'll even feed him rations!" He shouted while riding his gallant horse. His clothes were ironed to perfection and no dust settled on his blue coat. His belly bulged out; his jacket buttons barely held it in. He reeked of alcohol and wine as he laughed and teased the mother and child. I walked up to the postillion and clenched on the reign of the horse. Their tongue was unrecognizable to me but I still glared at the man, a bit familiar with the language they spoke in.

"Stop it! You can't just take someone's child without anyone's permission?" I pulled on the reign, vexing the horse and confusing the guard. He stopped whipping the woman and gave me a stern look.

"British? Enemy of France!" he scoffed his French at me but it wasn't hard to understand what he said. He lifted his hand, attempting to whip me but I dodged it swiftly because he simply moved too slowly. "Monseigneur Phantomhive requires males to be in his private militia. Don't interfere with my job!" did he just call me British and an enemy of France? I'm none of that! But the latter statement scared me and I thought my ear broke.

"Phantomhive? Earl Phantomhive?" I asked but he turned his horse around, thinking this was a boring conversation.

"Not Earl, but Monseigneur." His horse raised its hooves, ready to take off but I kicked its hind legs, apologizing softly to it. It wound back, furious and angered by me and the rider was frustrated with me. "Take me to him!" I begged and the man looked at me hungrily. Maybe the clothes I was wearing were a bit revealing. I felt uncomfortable as he checked me up and down.

"You the lost harlot he was looking for?" he slapped his belly and chuckled. I scrunched my eyebrows and nodded carefully. Ciel had harlots? I shivered at the thought while I tailed behind the postillion. I followed the man back to the manor and the wind speed picked up. A flyer flew and stuck onto my face. I ripped it off me and read it to myself.

"Queen Marie Antoinette is held as prisoner! Date due for La Guillotine is the sixteenth of the second month of fall! Long live the Queen!" That was when I remembered where I was and what era.

The French Revolution.

**Scene Change**

No one calls a revolution a revolution until a decade later. No wonder everyone stared at me, the stupid harlot, when I asked about the French Revolution. It has been hours since I have been "dropped" into France back in the late seventeen hundredths, yet I was still walking to Paris. My feet couldn't take it anymore but the postillion tied my hands together, holding me on a leash; he kept giving me the rape face but I turned a head on him. Upon reaching the large estate, stoned statues stood fearlessly over me. The path to the door was long so it took a while but we finally managed to get inside. Two men opened the large oak doors, revealing the stone frame along the corners of the wall, checkered tiles that fit together perfectly on the floor, the aroma of bread and perfume danced together, the warm air tickled the surface of my skin, the bright candle chandelier hung on the three storied ceiling, and finally, my mouth watered at the smell of Opera Cake. In the front of the room sat a throne-like chair and a child who crossed his legs with pride. He shooed away the others, making way for the postillion and me. Unfortunately, a black silhouette stood ominously next to the child with hair like shadow and eyes of daggers.

"Who is this?" the child spoke as if he was king. I pouted at him and put my hand on my waist. "How can you not know it's me? It's Adrienne! I finally found you!" I almost jumped up with joy seeing Ciel and I had met again. I didn't like being separated, even if it was only for a few hours. He scoffed at me and leaned his head against his hand.

"I don't know you. Take her away, you shouldn't bring in desperate people in for no reason," he waved his hand effortlessly and turned to Sebastian for a piece of cake. "Wait! What is this! You can't do this! Look at the sign I have!" I jerked the leash the guard held and he let go of it. I lifted my shirt up a bit and exposed my waistline. There was nothing there; the Faustian sign was gone. I looked back at Ciel whose expression didn't change and stayed indifferent. The guard then shoved me away from the scene and out the door. He brought me to the back stable where the horses and pigs roamed around. After pushing me onto the floor, at least giving me shelter, he gruffly left me in this dumpster. It was an open space with haystacks everywhere and manure lying in all directions. I could leave if I wanted to but I wouldn't have any other place to go. The horrifying stench panged my nose and I tried holding my breath in, only to breathe in all the smell when I lost my breath. My stomach projected a painful growl, stirred by the previous aroma and getting nothing right now. I gritted my teeth to this retched place and dug my head in my arms and between my legs. I hate this place.

Another few hours pass by and the sun was well down; the moon glistened in the sky, accompanied by millions of stars. The chilling night air shook me to the core of my bones and my body shivered dramatically. One moment, Ciel and I were back at my home, doing nothing, acting fine, and now he doesn't know me and I'm living in a stable. I looked up at the ceiling and realized nothing illuminated the place. Horses whined and pigs snorted as they found a comfort zone to sleep. Then, a light tapping, constant footsteps, came toward me, and I was anxious about what it was. Who could it be? The guard? A candle flame twisted and spun on its wick as it approached nearer. The figure's shadow stretched along the evenly cut grass. Sebastian peered out of the corner of the stable, carrying a blanket on his arm. I almost scrambled up to him and gave him a hug but that would make me more of a "desperate" person. I resisted the urge to get up, so I sat down and waited for his movements. Sebastian handed me the blanket which I snatched eagerly from him. My hands were numb from the cold, almost unable to hold the blanket around me.

"Such frustration stirs the core of the earth, quaking the grounds and making tall buildings shake, vengeance and wrath draft the poor innocence into war with others. The sharp pain like a baby's cry, anger of a spoiled child, and the tears for a lost one; still, this frustration pains the maiden's heart until it rots," Sebastian kneeled down and stared at my dirt caked face, "You've chosen greed, lust, darkness, and allied with the dark creatures; you turned your back on light for a stupid reason. Is it worth it?" His rhythmical poetic speech questioned life and made no sense until his latter sentence. I didn't want to deal with the question right now and narrowed my eyes at him. "Couldn't you have brought some food? I'm starving," I questioned but he chuckled and got up from the ground.

"Running away from your fears?" he inquired but answered my question, "No. You're meal will arrive later." I gave him a questioning look and sighed. Then I heard light quick footsteps coming toward us and Sebastian got up. "I must go now." He departed rapidly and something else came in sight.

"Adrienne? Are you there?" a voice called out. Ciel came into view as I covered myself with the blanket. He looked at me with disappointment and dropped blankets he held in his hand. "So you already had comfort." He said it harshly, almost piercing my ears and he swiveled on his heels to turn around. I grabbed the corner of his jacket, holding him back so he wouldn't leave. He stopped short and heaved a sigh like mine before. His expression looked a bit depressed yet pitiful as he wrapped me in several blankets. He brought out a box of food and handed it to me, watching me eat it. I hesitated to take the bread inside but shoved it aside instead.

"Why can't I just come in mansion with you?" I questioned him but he shook his head. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion as I turned my head away from him. There was a strange feeling deep inside her; I was angry at him for no reason yet madly in love with him while the moon illuminated the beautiful person. I couldn't decide what I was feeling and tried to ignore it. I heard some shuffling of the food in the box settled on one thing. I tugged Ciel's collar and pressed my lips to his. I tried to convey my feelings to him with this one touch. His warm soft lips were so delicate but something felt wrong. I kissed Ciel but he didn't move a muscle. I slowly let go and searched in his eye for some answer.

"Adrienne. I'm not about to force myself to kiss you. I don't hate you but I don't love you either. You haven't convinced me yet," Ciel stayed motionless and indifferent. His voice was cold and monotone. I felt my eyes widen at what he said. Fury stirred in me as it bubbled up into something nasty.

"I'm so frustrated!" I shouted, catching him off guard and he was taken by surprise, "Everyday I call for you but you were only fictitious. Now you're in my grasp yet you feel so far away. It feels like as if nothing has changed." They turned into screams and I grabbed my hair in frustration as a tear spilled from the corner of my eye, "And now I'm going to die in this pigsty during the wrong era!" I couldn't help it. I was going to act all tough and be strong but I broke out of character. Now Ciel knew the dirty part about me. My horrible anger control, small tantrums, and stupid mask. I had nothing else to hide from him and I couldn't believe I let it all out. He definitely hates me now. I covered my mouth, terrified that I shouted at Ciel. He, being the introspective and mature one, patted my head and a small smile crept along his face.

"If you have any problems, we'll get through it together alright?" he said but I didn't have to answer him. My words meant nothing compared to my feelings. "Sebastian! Stop hiding and take us back!" Sebastian stepped out from behind the stable and cleared his throat. He bowed quickly and opened a portal. The vortex was the same purple blue hole leads us back to my world. I held tightly on Ciel's sleeve as we stepped through it together.

I hope I never wake up from this dream but it was starting to turn into a nightmare.


	14. Desperately Searching

**Aw, I wanted to post this for my birthday but I'm a day late... and six days late for Ciel's birthday. This sucks. Okay, so my character is not mute, I'm just limiting the dialogue since I use too much all the time. WARNING: Explicit stuff.**

**I was writing my feelings down in the this story and this is the result. I kind of rushed a bit at the end... sorry.**

Chapter 14: Desperately Searching

Last time I checked the Faustian symbol was gone; now I'm too afraid to check it again.

I needed sleep. Sleep and a steaming bath to unnerve myself. I crawled up my stairs and collapsed on my floor. I was only a few feet from my bed yet I couldn't make it. Ciel came over, picked me up by my arms, and dragged me to the bed. I would not have thought that Ciel would pick me up because he hated manual labor. Sebastian was strangely standing in my room and tugging on his tie. He needed to change out of his French butler clothes, which didn't look very different from the British's, to look more in fashion with the time period.

"Adrienne! What kind of grades are these?" my mother stormed into the room with a piece of paper in her hand. Her mouth dropped to the ground when she took in the picture of my room. It seemed a bit weird since Ciel was on top of me on the bed and Sebastian was starting to undress into one of his many shirts. Mother crossed the room, pulled me up, and slapped me across my face. Her façade grew furious as she threw the piece of paper at me. I reluctantly looked down to see what it was and realized it was my report card. I was marked for skipping school and being absent for over a month. My grades dropped to D's and E's and I was to be held back for another year. My hands were shaking because I never dropped this low in school this dramatically before. However, I guess it didn't matter since I signed my life away. "I do not have a daughter like this! Hanging out with two guys twenty four seven and failing school! This isn't the daughter I gave birth to and it's not the one I will have now! You soil the family name and I won't be able to show my face in public!" she screamed at me. My mother had been hanging around some really strict parents for a while and she came to conclusion about this. I didn't want to listen to her lecture, again. It did hit me that I wasn't doing very well in school but whenever my mother scolded me, I didn't talk back to her. It's a waste of breath.

"Get out of my house," she said in a dark tone. Now I was going to defend myself but she shoved me out of my room and down the stairs that I tiredly walked up, "Get out now! I don't know you!" My elbow scraped on the wax floor and my head hit every step as I fell to the living room. Then she skipped steps and kicked my head while I lay on the ground. I scrambled up, clutching to my bloody nose and stepped out into the mucky snow because she kept pushing me back. Fear filled my eyes as she locked the door on me and I finally realized what happened. Sebastian draped a thick overcoat on my shoulders as Ciel held my nose in his handkerchief. His face was full of disgust and pain while he tried to wipe the blood away. I was kicked out of my house with nowhere to go. I looked up at Ciel but he was glaring back at my house. Despite him knowing that many families had their own issues, he cherishes his own parents but grew a strong hatred for mine. But I didn't care. I nonchalantly turned around and walked away from my house. The three of us walked to the school since it had a shelter. It being Sunday, the custodians were inside along with other sport teams. We strolled in silence until I broke it.

"How old are you Sebastian? You don't seem young for a high school student but not old enough to be in the mid thirties," I tried not to insult him. I thought he looked about twenty but that would take away his charisma, in other words, no one would watch the anime. He didn't respond and kept looking straight with a blank stare on his face. Was he thinking about something intense?

The coat around my shoulders felt unusually like a fireplace surrounding me while the outside was full of mucky snow. When I arrived at the school, I headed toward the nurse's office. The second my head touched the polyester pillow, I slept like there was no tomorrow.

**Time Lapse**

_Waking up to see that everything is okay / First time in my life and now it's so great / Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed / I think about the little things that make life great / I wouldn't change a thing about it / This is the best feeling_

I groaned as I sat up on the uncomfortable bed, noticing blankets covered my body. The room was toasty warm with bright candles and the smell of pasta made my stomach project an awful growl. I kicked the sheets away and walked to the smell. Despite it being twenty digress outside, I felt comfortable in the office.

"Dinner is served," a voice spoke and I snapped my head toward it. Ciel was holding a napkin on his arm; he wore a tailcoat and a tie around his neck. He adjusted it and made it looser than it was already, "Sebastian told me you were under a lot of stress so I will serve you to the best of my ability. This is so excruciating." His explanation turned into a complaint but I giggled back. It was nice to see him in a butler uniform, especially when there was a slight sign of a blush on his cheeks as he turned his head away. I took a seat on the scratched plastic chair the school offered and stared at the table. Ciel sat down a plate of pasta, parmesan cheese melted on chicken and lasagna; all smothered with sauce. I looked at him, wondering where he got the food and why is there so much of it. The rich smell of cheese and tomato dance around my nose making my mouth water.

"If I couldn't do this much, what kind of butler would I be?" He copied Sebastian's infamous quote and I raised my eyebrow at him, "I practiced cooking while you were asleep." Finally, some truth. I jabbed my fork into the pasta and ate my meal as quickly as I could. I hadn't eaten for a couple of days and I was dying from starvation. After the meal, I approached Ciel. He looked at me with curiosity. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Wha-," he began but quieted. Tears rolled down my cheeks but I dug my head in his shoulders; not wanting to see me cry. His hands hesitated but finally made its way to hold me close to him. I would say our bodies fit together perfectly but I was a bit taller than he was. Now the only problem was how was I supposed to convince Ciel?

**Time Lapse**

"Wake up!" Ciel ripped off my blanket. I shot up in a sitting position and looked at the clock. It was five thirty in the morning. I squinted my eyes and looked at Ciel with a crazy expression. He put a finger to his lips and hushed me. A pair of footsteps increasing became louder. My eyes widened as I scrambled up. The three of us hid in the bathroom of the office. It was a tight but we made it in time when a nurse opened the door and walked to her desk.

"Why does the nurse need to be here two hours before school starts?" I questioned but the two demons covered my mouth. Another person came in the room. Through a small crack Sebastian opened, we saw the second nurse was heading toward the bathroom. I held my breath, praying she wouldn't come any closer. Right when she stretched her hand out for the door handle, the first nurse spoke out.

"Pam! Can you teach me how to use the coffee maker? The school got a new one and I can't figure how to use it!" called out to the other nurse. Nurse Pam quickly walked away and led her to the main office. We all let out a sighed when the coast was clear. I pushed the door open outward and waited for Ciel and Sebastian to walk out first but no one budged. "Adrienne, you're blocking us," Ciel's gentle voice reminded me. Oh yeah, I got in the bathroom last. The warmth of Ciel on my back was so relaxing but I stepped out of the bathroom quickly. We escaped outside, between the new fitness building the school built a year ago and the old gym. It was a bit chilling outside and the sun only poked out at the horizon. It was still considered dark outside and puffs of smoke was emitted every breath I made. There wasn't much to do in the corridors of the school so we stood there awkwardly. Then, I got a fantastic idea, a way to get Ciel's heart. I smiled warmly at Ciel and he stared back with confusion.

"Ciel, for the rest of the week, be my substitute. Do not question my actions, my motives, and my reasoning's. Don't worry of think about it unless I tell you to," I gave Ciel an order. He shifted his weight with doubt, not used to being ordered around.

"Yes, my lady," he replied unconditionally. I gave him a firm nod and asked for Sebastian's palm. I'm pretty sure Ciel could read my next moves but I proceed continue to write on Sebastian's hand, "Meet me here when first period starts." Sebastian, a tad bit worried for his master, understood. Now, the only thing left as to put my plan into action.

**Ciel's POV**

She told me not to think about it and worry but I'm worrying. She had been skipping school for about a week and I took all her tests, did her homework, and took notes for her. I might be a demon, but I don't study like Sebastian does in his free time. She came to the nurse's room to sleep at three a.m. every day and waking up at five thirty every morning. She ditched class after the teacher took attendance and came back sweating and sometimes even red slashes across her face. it wasn't healthy for her to torture herself like this but I couldn't help but wonder what she was doing.

I carried her lunch tray to the cafeteria, hoping she would be there today. When I went inside, she was already chatting with her friends.

"You're killing yourself!" her friend Rose shouted at Adrienne when I sat down next to my mistress, "Playing the viola, fighting with gangs in other towns, pushing yourself to became an international fencer and other garbage you're doing is suicide! I know you're trying to copy Ciel's previous lover's talents; I'm not stupid but think for yourself as well!" My previous lovers? Wait, is that what Adrienne was doing all along? The activities sounded vaguely familiar but I kept my mouth shut. I have to follow my orders and not think about it. Adrienne was at loss of words when her friends attacked her and I couldn't stand up for her; the weak lamb that my eyes saw.

"Honestly, I can't see Ciel with a girl," Veronica spoke up with a strawberry on her fork, "Not even with other girls since he is too girly himself." I tuned her voice out of annoyance because all she did was insult me. I was not girly, she just read too much yaoi in her free time and thought of me as the uke. I can be with any girl I choose to be. Adrienne got furious and slammed her hands on the table. She stood up and knocked her chair backwards. Everyone's conversation halted by the loud noise. I could hear a small growl coming from her throat and her long hair covered her eyes.

"Veronica, step outside with me," Adrienne strutted away and left the scene. Veronica stared at me but I got up from my chair as well, and dragged her along with me. Then a noticed a sudden change in atmosphere as Sebastian tailed behind me. We ended up outside again, in the freezing cold. Veronica winced when I tightened my grip on her arm. I let go immediately when I made eye contact with Adrienne. "Ciel, kill her." Adrienne said softly. Veronica blinked, unable to hear what she said.

"But," I started but Adrienne glared at me. Her eyes were full of pain and it looked like she was on the verge of crying. "Did you or did you not make a contract with me that you will destroy anyone that comes in my way?" she screamed at me and a single tear trickled down her right cheek, "Did you?"

Her forcefulness made me jolt a bit but I recovered my composure. I took in a deep breath and didn't hesitate. It wasn't like me, not keeping my promises or binding myself down to a lowly human like Adrienne but I was hungry. If this helped her gain a step toward me being fed for a couple of hundred years, then I will get it over with. This Phantomhive member will not ruin its name by breaking a covenant. "Yes, I did. Sebastian," I faced my butler with a stern look in my eye, "Kill her." The simplest orders were given out. Sebastian sighed as if he had to take care of a small chore. He disappeared but reappeared behind Veronica and slit her throat. She choked on her own blood and suffocated. Her soulless body dropped to the floor and a small pool of blood formed near her neck. Adrienne crossed the small distance between her and me and slapped me across the face. It stung a bit and I looked at her with bewilderness.

"I told you to kill her not Sebastian!" she stormed off back into the cafeteria for a few moments, leaving us the dead body. Was it so wrong to ask my butler to kill for me? Or was I becoming soft?

"She's one of those types of children," Sebastian spoke his mind and I looked up at him, "She plays with her dolls and then throws them out when she gets new ones or is tired of them." I thought carefully and knew many people who were like that. But in the beginning, she seemed sweet and easy to win over but she was this jumbled up puzzle that becomes more difficult afterwards. _You drain humans until they are dry and let them drop,_ I noted to myself as Adrienne walked out with Kate and Sophie.

** Adrienne's POV**

I shoved Sophie at Sebastian and pinned Kate down on the floor. She squirmed and tried to punch me but I held her arms down with my knees. I didn't weigh much but I was sitting on her chest, making it hard to breathe. Ciel didn't kill Veronica so I brought out two more victims that got in my way.

My heart twisted into knots as I stared at the ignorant friend. My breath became heavy and eyebrows furrowed. This strong feeling of hatred and anger flushed through me, making me more aggressive than I normally could be. I pulled out a knife from my pocket that I kept for future uses. With one motion, I stabbed her in the neck. She kept wheezing through her punctured skin. I lifted the knife and stabbed her again in the chest repeatedly. After a couple of pierces, her life finally slipped out of her body. Her eyes rolled backwards into her head and she was covered in her own blood. Strange how Kate didn't scream in pain but it was I screaming for her. I dropped the knife and looked at the chunk of flesh. Humans are so grotesque. Sophie was trying to escape with fear in her eyes. "Ciel." I said in a low tone. Sophie let out another ear ripping shriek as Ciel grabbed her. He killed her in an instant, my hair was draped over my head so I couldn't see, and left her to slump onto the ground. Then he came over and picked me up by my arms. Kate's blood was soaked into my skin and clothes. I looked at the demons for an answer to my question. Why did I do that? No one answered me.

Sebastian merely looked revolted by me. Ciel began to wipe the blood away from my face and fingers as I shut my eyes from this world. Did they know? Do they know that I'm the one who was terrified of my actions and shaking right now? Did they know I have a nasty side? Do they know that I'm just being a stupid human being? I held my tears back by staring at the black spot in the school.

"Clean it up so that I won't ever be suspected," I ordered Ciel. I walked to the showers in the locker room without another word. The steaming hot water rushed onto my skin and the clothes clung onto me. Why did that happen so quickly? It was supposed to be slow so that I could release my anger. I shook my head in disappointment and closed the shower. I was dripped wet when I stepped outside the curtains and searched for a towel until I realized Sebastian was standing by the doorway. I looked surprised because I thought he would be helping Ciel.

"My master said to help you clean up. He didn't want to make the same mistake again," he said as he brought a towel out from a locker. He knew that I was being harsh on Ciel when I demanded him to kill veronica but he asked Sebastian to do it and it pissed me off. Sebastian took my damp clothes off and dried me as fast as he could.

If Ciel wasn't able to give me the warmth and love, then who would? I tugged on Sebastian's tie and brought him closer. I pressed his lips to mine and kissed him hard. This felt wrong but I couldn't get what I wanted. I let go and expected a surprise look on Sebastian's face but he kept it indifferent. I bit my lip with uncertainty. "Make me feel loves," my voice quavered with desperation but I knew I couldn't order him around. But he shocked me instead. He pushed me onto one of the benches and kissed me. He took off his glove and groped my chest as he French kissed me. I felt his tongue dance with mine as I kissed him back with passion. This was what I couldn't get out of Ciel. A moan escaped my mouth by accident but I let it go. I sat on Sebastian and continued to kiss him. I felt a bulge through his pants and on my naked body. My hand reached down there and caressed it as he licked my neck. His body structure made me feel secure and I could feel a bit of warmth from him. Was this really what I wanted?

"What are you doing?" a voice inquired. I slowly broke off the kiss and stared at Ciel, who was standing by the locker room's door. He was covered in bloody as his eye resembled the hatred from hell and glowed bright pink. His eyebrows knitted together and he gritted his teeth. His fingers were coiled into a tight fist. I didn't have a clarification for this. "Sebastian! Come here! We're leaving!" Ciel shouted and Sebastian lightly placed me on the bench. He was used to being ordered around like an object but he left me all cold in the room.

"You can leave! That's fine with me! Go on, I hate you too!" I retorted back to Ciel. He swiveled around on his heels and tried to tower me with his height.

"No one wants to love an idiot, stubborn and a slut like you!" Ciel lost his temper and stormed out of the place. He vanished quickly and I tried to put on random clean clothes that lay around the place. When I jogged outside, there was nothing outside. There was no vestige of the demons on campus or anywhere near me. I ran out to the drive way and into a street. It was really stupid because right next to the street was a small highway. I stood in the middle of it, calling out for Ciel. I was being an imbecile for doing that and I regretted it. I didn't want Ciel to leave. I didn't know what I was doing.

Suddenly, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I looked around but there wasn't a single soul in sight. Then there was another tap on my eye as I blinked to shield myself. I glanced upward into the sky, only encountering black skies and a distant thunder. At different rates, rain drops fell to the sky and soaked me again. I rubbed my eyes, denying the fact I was crying and blaming it on the rain. My tears mixed in with the rain. A honk resonated toward my right side and a bright flash of light blinded my eyes. I slowly craned my head toward the truck that was coming for me but I didn't move. _It's fine, just let me die as it is. _

The truck hit its brakes to stop but it was initially going at fifty five miles per hour. It sped closer and closer. I closed my eyes, waiting for an impact; until something slammed into me. I fell to the ground, hoping I was run over by the truck but when I opened my eyes, a familiar blonde guy was on top of me. "What were you doing?" he shouted at me as rain dripped from his face. He panting, probably from running to me, but I couldn't tell if there was sweat on his face.

"Lawrence? I thought you were in jail in England?" I asked as he pulled me up from the ground. It was the guy who faked my mother's death, but why was he here? He smiled at me and hugged me.

"Don't do that again!" he cried and hugged me tighter. I scowled at him with depression. Then, a sharp pain right under my ribs rippled out. I heard a popping sound and my body jerked. I dropped to the ground, clutched onto my clothes, and screamed in pain. I tried to breathe and catch my breath but every time the air entered my lungs, the spasm attacks grew stronger. What was happening?

"Ahh!"


	15. Figment of Imagination

**My goal is to get 300 views in one day, my closest one so far is 275. Thank you for viewing it! Holy cheese doodle. Longest chapter I have ever written! I had so many ideas while I took a trip to London (finally!) I'm sorry if the character is annoying or if this is too long for your taste now (about 7,000 words.) I'm also sorry that it has a lot of grammar errors but I hope the plot covers for that!**

Chapter 15: Figment of Imagination

_I sat on the stone bench desperately waiting but for what? Waiting for him? For him to devour my soul or for his hatred to burn me? I couldn't think of any answers; I was just waiting. I saw two distant figures out yonder walking toward me and I could recognize who they were easily. _

"_I had a feeling you were here, why though?" Ciel's eye stared deeply into my mind. _

"_For you to eat my soul. Even if the contract isn't fulfilled, take my soul and forget about me already," I spoke with a sorrowful smile. His eye soon hinted that he was a bit confused. _

"_I don't understand. Why?" His voice questioned me but I didn't take my eyes off him. Sebastian stood there, his emotionless façade looked into mine to unravel the reason._

"_Because I love you and I want you to find someone that you deserve more than me. You don't understand how much I care for you." Ciel's eye widened a bit but then his eyebrows knitted together._

"_Then I shall take your soul," he said with a bit of anger. He hesitantly ripped off the leather gloves I bought for him so long ago. Ciel brought his face closer to mine by lifting my chin toward him. I could feel his breath on my skin and I closed my eyes, waiting for him to take me away. _

"_I loved you."_

A forceful gasp escaped my mouth and I sat up from my nightmare. My heart thumped harshly inside me and sweat dripped down my cheek. What was that? Ciel taking my soul away? I shut my eyes tightly and took a deep breath. When I opened them again, I examined the place I was at. I was in a bed with white sheets, dressed in an awkward dress. There was a small table on the left side and curtains on each side of the room. People were walking around in front of me, all wearing white coats. They carried clipboards and stethoscopes around their necks. Why was I in the hospital? My hand twitched and felt something heavy on them. Ciel?

I turned around, wanting to see Ciel holding my hand, but was majorly disappointed when I saw the dirty blond hair boy: Lawrence. He jerked a bit before opening his eyes and rubbing them. A smile grew on his face when he saw me awake on the bed.

"Hey sleepy head. How was the seven hour surgery?" he licked his dry lips and then leaned against the bed. Seven hour surgery? I didn't have any memory of what he was talking about. I tilted my head sideways, confused about what he was talking about. A small chuckle came from him and he slouched into the plastic chair.

"I was teasing you." Wait! Now he was frustrating me more and all he said was three sentences. A wave of a headache came to me and I pressed on my temple. I noticed an IV was connected to my forearm. When I gasped again, something felt wrong. A tube that split into two was threaded into my nose and down to my lungs. I shivered at the revolting thought of it sliding down into my body.

"But you did have surgery. Your gallbladder popped the other day due to an unhealthy diet. I heard you were stuffing yourself with chips and whatever junk you could find and you didn't have any sleep." Lawrence had hit the jackpot. That was what I did for the past week; I just fed myself handfuls of cheese doodles every couple of minutes. I knew it wasn't healthy for my body, but I didn't know it would be this severe enough to make my gallbladder explode, "Good thing they removed it. Now you have to watch what you eat." He rubbed my head and messed up my hair.

"Okay stop!" I pushed his hand away, meaning it to be playful but it came out as if I was screaming at him. I toned down the volume of my voice and cleared my throat away, "So then why are you here?" I asked him quietly but he didn't respond right away. Heck, he didn't respond at all. He just sat there silently with one leg up on the chair. He rested his head on his knee and I could see a faint blush on his face.

"You know my feelings for you years ago, yet you rejected me for a fictional character," he mumbled but it wasn't hard to hear. He didn't dare look directly at me and hid his eyes with his hair. I gripped onto the blanket harder. _Ciel isn't a fictional character! You saw him that day in London!_ I wanted to shout at him but the doctors would have eavesdropped and give me knock out gas or something. "

Now he's gone. Are you okay with that?"

I froze like a popsicle. My whole body tensed at the question. I didn't want to answer that question. I would seem like a coward if I didn't though, but there wasn't anything else to do. I tried to say something but no noise came out of my mouth. What was there to say? Was I going to lie to him or tell him the truth? "I'm okay with it," I stated as he snapped his head at me, "I like being his fan and only his fan. He is a person that belongs to everyone and not me so I should share him." I looked back at Lawrence and he glared daggers at me. I almost jumped back with fright when I saw how angry he was. He stood from his chair and put his face right up to mine.

"Liar," he hissed at me. He quickly went back to sitting on his chair and closed his eyes. He reached down next to him and pulled out a shopping bag. I took it from him with curiosity and peeked inside the bag. It looked like folded clothes and a passport. What was the purpose of the items inside this bag? "There is a change of clothes in there along with your passport. Your parents are expecting you in the airport. They're flying you to London as an apology for a reason I don't know. Your mother was crying when she came to check on you. Your plane leaves in about two hours. I'll be gone by then." I blinked at him, not comprehending what he said. I let out a laugh and wiped a tear in my eye for laughing really hard.

"You're joking again right? I mean, how am I supposed to get out of here? I won't be dispatched until another month or so!" I argued with him but he kept his poker face. My laugh dropped to a frown. "You're serious? This could get me to jail, again!" I searched into his eye for a clue. He nodded stiffly and put on his jacket.

"And you sent me to jail before as well. There's a gun underneath your pillow. Use it wisely," he directed it to me. With a swipe of his arm, he pushed the curtain away so he could walk out the curtained room.

"Oh! I'll be expecting valentine's chocolate from you." He left after that with me holding onto the plastic bag. Was it Valentine's Day already? I thought back to the same day last year and my sad attempt of giving chocolates to some boy. He gave them back to me immediately without hesitation. It was the day after that that I found the manga _Black Butler_ and met Ciel. _It's almost an anniversary, Ciel. What are you doing now?_

I lay on the bed for about half an hour. Every time a doctor or nurse came in to check on me, I pretended to sleep so they would leave. But now I think it was time. I peeled off the tape on my forearm with cautious intent and plucked the IV tube out of me. Then I clenched my teeth together, held my breath, and slowly pulled the tube out of my nose. I felt the move inside me and in my windpipe. When it was finally all out, I made a gagging sound because of the grotesque way the tube felt traveling out of my nose. I threw the tubes onto the ground and quickly changed into my clothes. There was a black leather jacket with a black thick shirt and black skinny jeans. Was Lawrence trying to make me look like a robber? I shook the thought away and put on the clothes without objection. My hand started to sweat a bit as I reached for the weapon under my pillow. I wiped my hand on the jeans to make it dry and snatched the gun. It was a small pistol that was already loaded. I put it in an inside pocket of the jacket and walked out of the room. No one seemed to notice a difference. Maybe I won't need a gun to leave.

"Patient number six-six-six has gone missing!" a nurse came running out of my room with a blond ponytail flailing behind her. I made a mistake by turning around to see what was happening and she began to point her finger at me.

"There!" My body switched to an automatic mode and I ran. Ran for my life and ran for the door. Doctors that were passing by me threw their papers in the air while I ran by them. I couldn't stop, I won't stop. I increased my speed and pushed myself harder. When I opened the door at the end of the hallway, I was greeted by flights of stairs. I tried running down the stairs but it was hopelessly too slow. I started to jump down the stairs while the nurse from before was chasing after me. I sighed a bit, relieved that it was only the nurse chasing me and that she was wearing high heels until a loud boom echoed in the stair case. Security guards came and tried to catch up with me. Why were they trying so hard to recapture an escaping patient?

My breath became short as I approached the main sliding door. A smile starting to form on my face until a row of police secured the entrance. From movies and experience, I knew that there would be at least one police car near the hospital but to have an entire force here before I even reached the door was outrageous. I was only a patient! Adrenaline pumped through me and cold sweat dripped at the side of my cheeks. I needed to get out of here. Security blocked the entrance door and some had riot shields as well. What do I do? I'm not big enough to tackle them down.

Instinctively, my hand reached down to the leg strap and pulled out the pistol Lawrence gave me. I pointed it their direction and pulled the trigger. A huge force pushed against me and the gun flung back to hit my shoulders. There was tremendous recoil because my arms were weak and sore. The policemen shouted in dismay as they jumped to the side to dodge the bullet. I missed by couple of feet and the wall cracked when it contacted with the bullet. I swore I could hear the bullet whiz pass everyone. With another extra push, I sprinted out the door; unfortunately, there were more backup cars in the driveway.

"Freeze!" a police officer pointed his gun at me. I didn't stop and shot the ground near him to frighten him. I was getting better at aiming. I ducked at random times to evade the speeding bullets. Everybody was using violent methods to stop me; I guess I started it. Now that I pulled the trigger and fired at policemen, I'll be tagged as a criminal for life. I ducked behind a car and they all stopped shooting. They couldn't damage another person's car for just one outlaw. That's it! That was their weakness! I formulated a plan, like the ones in movies, and put it to action. I shoulder rolled to another car, half kneeling, and shot at their direction. They dispersed again, giving me some time to escape. I gave it another push and hopped on a taxi. I shut the door behind me and slammed my body against the chair's cushion. I panted and told the driver I needed to go to the airport. I was lucky. Pure luck brought me to where I was right now; inside a taxi and away from the troubles at the hospital. Why did I even go through so much trouble just to meet up with my parents to go to London? I must be out of my mind. A sudden ring came from the jacket's pocket and I jumped at the alerting sound. I pulled out a phone with the picture of Lawrence on it. What did he want now? "Hello?"

"Adrienne!" he shouted in the phone and seemed like he was in a rush and his breath was short, "They caught you. The cameras at school caught you killing your friends and their chasing after me because I was in there too. Hurry and get to the airport before news travel!" The phone clicked and there was a long beeping noise on the other side. My heart started thumping, making it feel like it was jumping out of me chest. They saw it? But… didn't Ciel and Sebastian clear the tapes?

"Step on it!" I screamed at the taxi driver. The vehicle jerked forward awkwardly and sped past all the other cars. I chuckled at the stupid thought of me going back to jail and gazed out the window to admire the dark landscape and street lights.

Sometimes, I just want to shut myself in a room and listen to the empty silence around me.

**Ciel's POV (something to ease your mind for more deep and dark stuff in the story. Kind of a filler thing, but I thought it was fun)**

"She could've told me!" I punched the wall, only expecting it to dent inward but pieces broke off and the dust formed around me. I waved away and kept walking in the mansion. I traced the edge of the doorway to my mansion in London with a sad expression. The mansion was here since forever but I lied to Adrienne when she was trying to find it.

"And you!" I turned around and violently grabbed onto Sebastian's tailcoat. I made my eye flash bright pink and then deep blood red. Sebastian copied me and his irises sharp like a dagger.

"What did I do?" He asked me with a monotone voice that I loathed deeply. I dropped his coat and quickly walked away from my manor. Everything was going out of whack. Adrienne said she loved me, killed her friends, betrayed me with Sebastian, and then told me to leave. Were girls always so bipolar? I found a bench at Green Hyde Park and plopped down on it. There were some children playing around with a soccer ball and others talking. Do they not know how tough life is or are they just avoiding it? I scoffed at them and angrily rested my chin on my hand.

"This isn't like you, Young Master," Sebastian said behind me. He didn't dare sit down on the bench with me but I was fine by myself. I heard this line somewhere before. I stopped slouching and crossed my right leg on top of my left and leaned my head back to take a deep breath. "The master I know well doesn't let himself get scrambled up just because of a girl in love." I wanted to glare at my butler but I saved that for later.

"I know I'm not being myself," I held out my hands and looked down at them as my eyebrows scrunched together, "But what is wrong with the world?" I shouted into the open air. The moment I heard my echo, something heavy fell from the sky and into my hands. I almost dropped it for a second before I took a good look at it. A baby cooed at me with multiple string attached to its belly. Pieces of plastic hung at the end of the string and it looked like… balloons? A baby fell from the sky from balloons? His eyes were large and green like the leaves on a full grown flower. His hands were so small as it curled around my index finger, not able to cover it all. The mouth drooled and it made giggling sounds that were screeching high pitched.

"Maybe it's a sign from the heavens that you need to have a fresh new start at your problems and try to solve it out," I decided to think in a new fashion and wanted to make things right this time. A new revelation came to me as I held the baby in my arms. It was so random that it appeared at the time I need it to. I hugged and surprisingly, it was soft and warm, unlike me. It gave me a strange feeling of security and how much love the baby had received.

"That's my baby!" someone shouted and ran towards me. She came close to me and snatched it from me. I was shocked because I wasn't sure the baby was hers, but it wasn't mine either. When the mother took small running steps to the group of adults, they all sighed with relief that the baby was back in their grasp.

"Or maybe it's just someone's lost baby," Sebastian mocked me while winking. I turned my head away from his and stood up from the bench. There was absolutely nothing to do in the human world if Sebastian was going to tease me whatever he could think of. It was possible for them to return to the underworld.

"Master, look at your symbol," Sebastian pointed to my hand. I lifted the edge of the glove to peek at the symbol Adrienne and I shared. "The glow, it's diminishing." He was right. The faint light from the sign was slowly disappearing until it came to a complete stop. That was suppose to signal for end of the contract and for me to take her soul. Wait, she didn't get her wish! Was it possible to break the contract and not hand over the soul to me without a consequence? I never heard of it before but I shrugged. It could be the sign just disappearing and reappearing later like it always has done. Sebastian and I took a quick walk down the park but I had a queasy feeling near my stomach and I don't know what was bothering me.

**Adrienne's POV**

I really have to stop thinking about myself and try to be more… what was the word? I bow my head in shame and kneel down to the world. What have I done? The world wouldn't have been so chaotic if I didn't exist.

There was sweat drops all over my face and I wanted to wipe it away but I couldn't. I jumped passed the ropes and ran pass security. People were screaming at me and running full speed. I couldn't run anymore and my heart thumped too loudly. There was a sharp pain in my side, my calves were aching, and I really wanted to stop running but I couldn't stop now, not if there was a chance to seeing Ciel after doing whatever crazy stuff I've been through.

After passing the guards, I finally got onto the plane and was welcome aboard by the flight attendants. They showed me my seat and I sat in the first class area. My seat was sandwiched between my parents and smiles came to their faces when they saw me.

"You came! And just on time too!" my mother jumped up and embraced me tightly. I patted her back and smiled softly. I sat down and fastened my seatbelt, anxious for the plane to fly so police wouldn't catch me. My parents still don't know what I've been through, but it's somewhat nice since they are the only ones left to love. The plane quickly rose up into the sky and we were well five hours into the flight. My father fell asleep quickly since he drank until he dropped, looking for me. My mother was watching some drama on the screen and I just stared into space. Was there really a purpose for me to meet up with my family to go to London? It wasn't as if Ciel was waiting for me there, was it?

My eyes felt droopy and I wanted to sleep for the next hour on the plane but not everything goes your way. A male flight attendant came to my chair and tapped my shoulder lightly. "Excuse me, but can you come with me?" I blinked away my drowsiness and took off my seatbelt. Did the news already travel to the plane? He led me to the cockpit where the pilots had the plane on automatic flight. This was my first time seeing such a place besides in movies. It really was filled with buttons and levers and whatever junk you can find. The co-pilot took a good glance at me and pouted.

"Are you sure you're only fourteen?" he asked me. I turned around, making sure the question was for me. Was I fourteen? A young teenager who has experienced more than an adventurer did in thirty years. I nodded at him and played with the frays at the edge of my jacket.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to take you in. You're on the wanted list and the police in England are aware of it as well," he gave me an apologetic frown as the male attendant who brought me here cuffed my hand. Before he manage to cuff the other side to a metal bar on the door, I elbowed up, not knowing what I was doing. He fell backwards, clutching onto a cut lip. The entire plane gasped while more crew came to hold me down. I noticed the co-pilot jerked, wanting to hold me down but he couldn't leave his station and let the pilot take over the plane in case of an emergency. The others held me down by the neck, arms, and torso. One of the snapped the other side of the cuffs to the metal bars. I wasn't a monster, I'm not an animal, and they didn't have to hold me down. I struggled for my right arm and touched underneath my jacket. _No, guns are only for the last resort._

"If you just play safe and follow along with everyone, we won't hold you captive like you're a rabid mongrel," the pilot spoke for once without looking at me. We all turned toward him with astonishment and wondered why. I realized my mother got up from her seat and was making her way to the group of chaos.

"Adrienne? That's my daughter! Unhand her!" my mother pointed and shouted at the people. She grabbed onto the top of the seats to prop herself up but the plane hit a turbulence, causing her to trip. She slid down the aisle and slammed into my legs and others as well. We all fell to the ground with a loud thud and a gun shot went out. A bullet shot through my pocket, hit the brakes on the plane and ricochet, and hit something else I couldn't identify. Suddenly, the lights on the control panel started to flash randomly and a siren went off. I felt the plane immediately descend into its hellish nightmare. The pilot made an announcement for everyone to tuck their head between their knees and hope nothing happens.

"We're on land, not in the ocean anymore!" the co-pilot spotted the first sign of green grass and red houses that lined up. The plane was heading straight down and nose first. Everyone slipped to the front where the pilots were but I was dangling vertically on the metal bar. I didn't like the way it tugged on my arm. Everyone screamed along with me until the moment the tip of the plane touched the ground.

It wasn't a smooth bump and we were done. The plane skid and even flipped over on its back. The metal lining of the plane scratched against the land and I heard a wing broke off. We went spiraling and it was hard to see when the door was swinging back and forth, dragging me along with it. I could only hear a pinging noise in my ear as I saw everyone fly out of their seats, baggage flew out of their compartments, and the plane split in half as it collided with a building. I closed my eyes, felt the wind rush through me and my sense turn numb, waiting for this whole thing to end. After a few moments of what I thought was appropriate, I reopened my eyes to a scenery of fire. There were gas leaks everywhere, ready to be set on fire. Holes and dents were etched in the plane and dead bodies lay around me. There was this one woman running right in front of me, her clothes torn apart and her face was bloody. She ran for her life, screaming while a fire scorched her hair and hand. I looked down to my wrist and noticed the metal bar was broken off from the door. It was weird how I didn't have any reaction to all of this. I lifted the bar out of the cuff and still had the other one on my right wrist.

I got up, felt a sharp pain in my thighs and knew something was either broken or dislocated because of the queer way my leg twisted in. I basically crawled on the dirt ground, finding a path to my parents. "Mom, dad," I said softly when I crawled to their bodies. They both had cuts on their faces and they were bleeding from small cuts. They couldn't have…

"Mom! Dad!" I shook them aggressively but they slumped in an uncomfortable way, "No! It's not possible!" I pounded my dad's chest, hoping he was only joking and would wake up from the pain. But there was nothing. Their faces were pale and cold when I touched the back of my palm. This was all my fault. I should've left the gun in the hospital, I shouldn't have killed my friends, I shouldn't have been doing anything at all. I cried and sobbed like crazy. My eyes were burning hot from my tears and lungs choked of air but I cried and the tears wouldn't stop flowing. There was no one else to love. There was no one else to love me.

"Ciel! Where are you? I need you to fix things for me… because… because… because I'm hopeless!" I cried out to the sky. The wind picked up, peeling off a almost-fallen piece of scrap metal on the plane's tail. It came straight at me and I attempted to block it with my arms but I was too late. The corner of the metal steel scratched my left eye.

"Ahh!" I yelled in pain and fear that I'll never be able to see from that eye again. I covered it with both hands and wheezed in pain. The air was cold and I hated this place. The blood from my eye seeped out between my fingers and dripped onto my pants. I couldn't take the amount of blood I felt and more or less wanted to vomit. Then, two dark figures, blurry since my right eye had really bad vision, come toward me and kneeled down about five feet away from me.

"Ciel?" I asked out loud until my whole vision blurred and I was knocked out due to the overload of pain.

**Time Lapse **

I dare to open my eyes and saw a dim light bulb hang around me. My ears weren't working right and I heard mumbles instead of real words. Two people came to view and one of them was dressed in white. Was he a doctor? But this place looked too sketchy and unsanitary for it to be the hospital. The other figure smiled and showed his daggering teeth. They injected something into my arm again and I couldn't remember anything after that.

**Time Lapse and Scene Change**

The next thing I knew was I was in a fancy black car, driven to somewhere I had no clue of. I dizzily looked out the window but there wasn't a sun at all. That should mean it was around seven in the morning. My head felt too heavy for my neck and something was weird with what I was seeing. I stroked my left eye but there were bandages around there. My leg was also in a colossal cast and frame as there was a crutch on the seat next to me. Abruptly, the car stopped in front of something tall and there weren't any people out in the streets.

"St. Paul's Cathedral, it was the first sight-seeing place your parents wanted to see," the driver craned his neck toward me and said. How did he know what my parents wanted to see and why was he bringing me here so early in the morning? I yawned and he chuckled at me.

"Here is some money and you are free to go." He opened the door for me. I stood at the main door of the cathedral and was shocked by how much details the builders put into this building. He helped me climb the stairs and left me. What was I supposed to do here? Then I reminisced about the research I did years ago and thought I could put it to use. I needed a way to… it slipped my mind when I reached the doors. I guess the church is where I could find my answers.

"Ciel, you don't have to-," I began tenderly but realization smacked me in the face when I remembered he wasn't here. I walked in myself with annoyance but it dispersed when I saw the inside of the cathedral. With a crutch on my right side and my left eye that wasn't bandaged, I took in the three hundred sixty five feet church. The dome was laced with gold and paintings of biblical stories. Its massive columns were neatly carved and painted with precision, creating arches and a huge walkway in the middle and sides. The nave stood far toward the front, after the bible stand. The tiles were checkered and marble as it covered the ugly soil of the ground. There were flowers on the stone marble wall and statues of people that stood with glory and dedication. The chandeliers were low and dim but the infant sun was enough to illuminate the whole place. Dark markings on the ground moved around and I noted they were shadows. The priests were walking around with bibles in their arms as they pass by me.

"Good morning sister," one of them nodded their head to greet me. The scowl on my face never changed. This place was too quiet, especially after a plane crash. I crossed to behind the balcony to the candle area in the back. I forcefully jammed my hand in my pocket and pulled out a bunch of coins the chauffer gave me. Thirty pence, it required thirty pence from me to buy a candle. I stuffed the coins in the slot and grabbed a candle. I brought the wick to another one's and waited for it to light. When it did, I quickly put it on a holder. I did my best to hold myself up with the crutch and folded my hands together in a supplicatory manner.

"Please make it work," I prayed. It's been a while since I had spoken to the… "non-existent" god. I'm not even sure he'll let me do what I want since I made acquaintance myself with the creatures of the dark. When I opened my eye again, I noticed my candle's light had vanished and to my right, a priest stared at me with his mouth open.

I limped toward the middle where tiles formed a star in a circle. _This is perfect guide_, I thought to myself. I took out of dark blue marker and traced along the outer rim of it. Then I traced the star. It looked a bit like Sebastian's Faustian sign with the star and the circle. I looked up a bit, positioned myself toward the left and started to draw a jagged wing on the outer circle and the reflection of it on the right side. The wings were meant for Ciel to fly out and escape from the cage he was bound to. Lastly, a straight line in the middle, symbolizing the red string of fate. There, in the middle of England's holiest place, I drew the contract between Ciel and I. I aligned myself in the center and dropped my crutch on the ground.

"Lord Satan, by your grace, grant me, I pray thee the power to conceive in my mind and to execute that which I desire to do, the end which I would attain by thy help, O Mighty Satan, the one True God who livest and reignest forever and ever. I entreat thee to inspire Thoth to manifest before me that he may give me true and faithful answer, so that I may accomplish my desired end, provided that is proper to his office. This I respectfully and humbly ask in Your Name, Lord Satan, my you deem me worthy, Father," I spoke out loud, enunciating every word clearly. I peeked a bit and saw a dark blue glow around the outline. Then wisps of smoke and black strips of darkness merged from it, creating a cage-like fence around me. Whispers chilled me to the bones. A small gather of priests surround my circle and they chatted away.

"Demon! You are a daughter of a demon!" the head pope stuck his fat finger at me and shouted. Everyone chimed in as they examined my poor health. I wanted to object but the wisp of darkness whipped the pope, sending him fifty feet away. The others gasped while I looked down at myself. The bandages around my entire body loosened but stayed at a certain radius from it. The voices became clearer and I heard what they were saying.

"Remember why you're doing this." "The holies! Be gone with them!" "Why in the house of god?" their voices overlapped one another and hissed at me. I turned my head side to side, trying to follow them but a wave of strong energy burst through me. My arms were full of power and my eyes with hatred.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" I screamed at the top of my lungs up into the dome. The cathedral shook and dust kicked up from every un-cleaned spot. The feeling of power was almost overwhelming but it felt great. I wanted to rid this world of everything that I hated. It was greedy of me but if they were all dead, life would be so much easier. I was about to take a step forward until a voice stopped me.

"You wouldn't," the silky voice taunted me. I blinked and squinted harder to see the figure and an image of Ciel appeared. He had enormous amounts of feathers behind him when he walked with his shorts and usual overcoat. His hat was decorated with peacock feathers and the whole outfit was black with some emerald spots here and there. He didn't look directly at me and I couldn't tell if this was real or not.

"Yes I would! For you, for me, for whatever other reason I need to come up with!" my voice quaked and I felt some of the great energy disappear. "I would do anything to get you back. I'm sorry for what I did." A sigh came from his mouth as he vanished and reappeared closer to me. His heels clanked when he stepped nearer and I almost wanted to reach out and grab for him, only I was afraid that I was dreaming, again.

"This is not the girl I love. You are more than this." His voice made tears form in my eyes and my body shiver. He dispersed with the smoke and the light emitted from the Faustian sign died down as well. Did he say the girl he loved and not like? My arms were in a shape of a circle, ready to hug Ciel but he had already left.

"Look out!" a shout rang out as I looked at all the priests pointing to the roof. The dome cracked and shattered into rubble as something came crashing down. The hard work, gold pieces, and beautifully carved stone exploded into powder. A creature with the darkest wings I've ever seen fell from the sky as a bright glow pushed him down. I lifted my hands up, attempting to cover myself from the debris. Something slithered onto my stomach and pulled me from the ground. Long and slick tentacles, dripping with some sort of acid, wrapped around my hips. My clothes melted along with the floor and the tentacle loosened around me. When the smoke and little particles in the air diffused away, a horrid beast stood in front of me. Its tongue was long and slimy like its tentacle arm and his face was shaped like a plane's cockpit. Its wings spread in a 15 feet width and the feathers were falling off quickly. Blood was dripping down from almost every inch of its body and it panted from the tremendous impact. A glowing figure emerged from in front of me and it was the complete opposite of the revolting thing. His wings were bleach white and he wore a leaf crown on top of his dirty blond hair. The robe he wore was silky and draped loosely on his body.

"Leave foul demon for this is the house of God! There is no place for you on this earth!" the angel cried and strummed his harp. The demon chuckled and spat at the pope who just got up. Wait, why was an angel and a demon fighting in front of me? If only. Ciel and Sebastian was here, they'd help me get out of here.

"Sebastian?" the demon spoke to me without opening his mouth until I realized he spoke to me in my mind, "The infamous Sebastian Michealis? That lousy traitor is acquainted with you? Oh how funny." The demon laughed out loud while tilting its head back. I took a step back, swiveled on my heels, and limped toward the exit. I couldn't run fast but thinking Ciel was on the other side of the door made me go even faster. "Ha ha," the demon cackled and picked me up, but the angel knocked on the demon's head, making him release me. Another crash came and the floors broke. I feel, flinging my arms around trying to grab onto something but the stone marble was too slippery. I landed on my back near a tombstone and wondered why it was here. A screech reverberated and it panged my ears. When the demon and angel fell down to the basement, the demon bumped into a bell that was hanging on a wall.

I scrambled onto my feet and ran away from them only my leg was in a bulky cast. Another tentacle wrapped around me, burning my skin and I winced in pain. "What do you want from me? Money? Glory? Fame? Or was it revenge?" Thoth ridiculed in my head and I felt my body lift up into the air. He soared up and away through the hole he created on the top of the dome.

"No!" a scream rippled from my mouth and hurting my throat when I did, "I don't want revenge! Not revenge! Revenge is stupid and useless! I don't want it!" Shock spread through my mind when I realized Ciel said the same but didn't mean it because he was only acting. A tear came to my eye when I remembered him and his beautiful revenge.

"Hold still," he commanded and changed into a more suiting appearance, more like a human. He let me down gently on a rooftop somewhere far from Saint Paul's Cathedral. His hair was black like Sebastian but there was a rhapsodic atmosphere to him. He wasn't wearing a butler uniform, taking note of the time period, and had the coolest scar on his left cheek. He settled down on top of a roof and dropped me like a sack of potato. Then he set me down on top of a roof somewhere in the city. He came closer and held my leg in his arms. Cold sweat dripped down my face and I gritted my teeth. What was he going to do? I thought I was't scared of demons! He twisted my leg and snapped it back into the normal state. Immediately, I felt relaxation and relief flow through me but I couldn't trust him yet.

"Who are you?" I inquired, inching backwards and away from him.

"You're such a silly girl. I'm Thoth, son of Satan. You called me for me." Thoth? This was him? He crept forward with a sly smile on his face as he lifted up part of my shirt. I looked away from him but he held my chin in his other hand. "The mark of Sebastian's little play toy," he commented as he traced my mark. My eyes widened when he said that because I was frightened before about it not being there. He licked his lips and looked deeply into his eyes. "I suppose this is the only way, right? Just like Faustus." I blinked hard at him, confused about what he said. Why wasn't anything making sense?

"What do you mean?" I pushed on and tried to stand up on my dislocated/kind-of-fixed leg. I was wobbling and awkwardly hopping sideways when I got up.

"Contract with me," Thoth grinned widely with his blood soaked teeth showing, "instead of that Ciel boy.


	16. Because I Love Him

**I write this chapter out of anger. A certain someone made me furious about what he/she said and I want to respond to that using this chapter. There has been many fans claiming this and asking this annoying question. So pretend this is jeopardy. This chapter is the answer and you have to come up with the question. Reward: I will put your OC or yourself if you don't have an OC in the next chapter I write. Adrienne needs a friend... now that she killed all of them. Hint: the question starts with "Who does C_ (space) b_(space) t_?"Many will win but I will pick the most suiting character. This makes it fair for those who didn't realize my story was updated until later. **

Chapter 16: Because I Love Him

**Ciel's POV**

"She's an idiot," I said with a nonchalant tone. Sebastian didn't respond to me but I ignored it. It vexed me; that woman vexes me. We stood on top of a building, a couple blocks away from _them_. The wind picked up a bit and the tip of my coat floated with the direction of the wind. Not far from here, I could see everything. From a plane crash that had two hundred forty people die to the crash in Saint Paul's Cathedral, from the bell chime to two figures on the rooftop. I could see it all but she couldn't see me.

"So what is your next move, master?" Sebastian said with a smug look on his face. He knew exactly what I was going to do next. He knew me too well. I tugged at the edge of my top hat and pulled it down to cover my obvious smile.

I jumped off the rooftop while shouting to Sebastian, "Going to save an idiot!"

**Adrienne's POV**

Someone taught me to slow down in life and take things slowly. I should hold onto what I have and never let it go. There are still memories I have to make, more adventures to have. But all I have to do is stand my ground and look up with my head held high.

"I'm the busiest of them all so if you have a wish, then spit it out," Thoth leaned against a vent and complained. I shyly look down and play with my hands. There wasn't anything Thoth could help me with. I hadn't even thought of contracting with him when I asked him to come out. He was useless; someone I don't need to "get" Ciel's love. Only time and my actions would make Ciel decide.

"Oh? Love is it? You're just another girl who begs for love," Thoth chuckled, "This was a pointless meeting but it's sad to know that I have to kill you now that you've wasted my time, stupid human!" Out of nowhere, he punched the rooftop and made a crack. The crack quickly covered the distance between us and I could feel the ground sink inward. Wait, he's going to kill me? I ran for the opposite side of the roof but only encountered the ledge. It was a good thirty floors up in the air and I wouldn't make it if I jumped.

A shatter was heard, and I turned my head toward the sound to find Ciel and Sebastian jumping in front of me, their hair flowing as they fell to the ground, the shards of glass of the window they jumped through falling along with them. The glass from the adjacent building came flying at me and I crossed my arms to cover myself. The way the landed on the rooftop was so graceful; it almost seemed like a dream. I chuckled to myself about the dream. When the demons took chase up to the roof top, I quickly grabbed a piece of glass from the broken window, careful not to cut myself with it, and hid it with my hands in my pocket.

"Leave her alone. She's just an idiot who doesn't know what she's doing," Ciel stated. I hung my head low, was I supposed to be offended because I was an idiot or laugh because it was a joke. However, Thoth laughed for me.

"Of course she's an idiot," Thoth threw his head back with laughter and then finally smirked, "That's why she has to die for wasting my time." Thoth's eyes blazed as he propelled himself toward Ciel, hungry for pain. Sebastian materialized in front of him and ducked under, Thoth's arm hovering over Sebastian's back, seeming to get closer to Ciel's face within seconds. Before that happened, Sebastian stiffened his hand straight and collided it into Thoth's side, making the other demon sputter for a moment before he was slammed backwards, thumping onto the floor when he fell. Quick as a cat, though, Thoth rotated his shoulders along his back and spun, twisting his legs in the air until he finally got enough momentum to jump up. Once his toes touched the floor Sebastian and Ciel were already onto him, Sebastian getting his right side and Ciel getting his left. They swung their fists at him, intending to crush him in between them. He smirked again and leaned forward quickly, making the demons miss him and instead hit each other. They cringed at the pain, Sebastian clenching his fist to see if it was broken, and Ciel grinding his teeth while his arm rang.

Satan's son chuckled and quickly spun on his heels to roundhouse kick the butler and his leg hit Sebastian right on the side. Muttering a curse while flying in the direction of the edge of the building, Sebastian dug his feet into the ground to get a hold enough to make a comeback. Ciel, in the meantime, quickly darted in and jabbed his hand into Thoth's face. Thoth dodged it easily, and grabbed Ciel's arm, gripping it tightly while Ciel's eyes widened when he saw his mistake. When Thoth made another squeeze, Ciel's eyes squeezed together as he tried to stifle his voice. Thoth was ready to make his grip tighter when an arm grabbed his wrist and twisted them around, making him loose his clutch on Ciel's arm. Thoth turned with Sebastian's twisting to lessen the pain, but before he could lessen it any further Sebastian had kicked his foot onto Thoth's back, pulling his arm even more painfully backwards. Sebastian turned to Ciel and stared at his arm, "Are you okay, Bocchan?"

Ciel nodded and waved his butler away, "Just do what you need to do."

Thoth took the distraction to turn around, Sebastian's foot slipping off his back as he turned. He bit the butler's arm roughly and moved his head to the side, tearing at the arm. Blood sprayed Thoth's face and Sebastian's suit was quickly turning dark red around his wound. His eyes flashed as he took his other hand to smack at Thoth's face as he released Thoth's arm in the process. I watched everything from the side. I've seen many fighting before but not something revolting as this.

"Ha," Thoth softly chucked and lowered his head, covering his eyes with his bangs, "_In_ _Nomenpatris tui, Satanae,__CONGELASCO!"_When he finished, I noticed Sebastian froze in the middle of attempting to kick Thoth and Ciel was about to uppercut the demon. Their facial expressions stayed the same but their eyes wandered around to figure out the situation. Thoth calmly walked over and smirked at Sebastian. With a quick twist, he cracked Sebastian's femur and left it shatter. I jumped at the sound of the bone crushed and tried to look away. He punched Sebastian square in the face and he went flying back, however, Sebastian couldn't get up because of the spell Thoth used on him. Thoth stomped on his chest repeatedly while cackling with joy. "I'm one of the seven sons of Satan. Don't think that a lesser demon like you can defeat me, especially with that baby of yours!"

I heard a small grunt coming from Ciel as he struggled to free himself. Thoth turned on his heels, taking his time to get to Ciel. Then he dashed forward and appeared in front of Ciel. No! _I will not be weak,_ I constantly told myself as my hand shook in my pocket. _No more being a damsel in distress!_I couldn't just leave them alone. I have to… to… I have to defend the one I love. "Game over," Thoth hissed.

"Stop!" I shouted and stepped in front of Ciel. And just in time, I held the shard of glass in my hand and felt a strong force coming to me. The glass cut into my hands as well as Thoth's chest and he couldn't reach Ciel at all. The pitiful demon chocked on his blood before staggering backwards, holding the piece of glass between his palms. He wasn't focusing on his spell anymore, so Ciel and Sebastian unfroze but Sebastian was wincing in pain from his broken bone. Sebastian knew not to scream out but he was panting harshly.

"You spilled my blood!" he shrieked and the sound waves pierced through my ears, forcing me to cover them. Now that I realized, his blood was cold; a black color I've never seen before. The devil's son's blood dripped to the floor from his chest and bubbled when it touched the ground. But suddenly, it quickly disappeared along with the wound on his chest. I gritted my teeth and charged forward again, an arm extended out and ready to land my attack on him.

Until he flicked my forehead. I was sent flying back and almost rolled off the edge of the building. There were scrapes and cuts from the friction the concrete gave me when I slid backwards. I knew a bruise was starting to form but I sprinted at him with my head ringing.

"Adrienne!" I heard Ciel cry out but I couldn't stop myself. Thoth punched me once in the lower abdominal, using little effort, but I was choking on what my stomach puked up; blood. The pain was immense as I suffocated on air. Then he repeatedly hit the same area on purpose and watched my rag doll body fling at his command. I wanted to scream but my throat was burning and I couldn't take a break to gasp for air.

"You are a weak human! You don't deserve me as a servant!" His last punch sent me far away and I landed on my back. I was certain my bones were shattered and I was internally bleeding. But that won't stop me. I hacked up my insides but slowly arched my back. I put a hand on my knee and painfully pushed up myself from the ground. I panted and breathed through my mouth even though the cold air stung my lungs. My vision was blurring but that was fine. I will keep getting up, no matter how many times Thoth slammed me to the floor. If my body was in tatters, I would still get up and my soul will haunt anyone who harms Ciel. _At least Ciel is safe._

"What?" Thoth took a step back with surprise.

"Adrienne… you…," Ciel looked at me with… what was that? Shock? I was shaking with fear but I hope no one saw that. I looked at the demon prince with hate in my eyes.

"Look at her eyes," Thoth pointed to me with a comical smile on his face, "Her pupils are gone. she's unconsciously standing up." Was I? I'm not unconscious, I knew what I was doing. Blood dripped from the corner of my mouth when I tried to open my mouth.

"I will," my voice cracked at my lousy attempt. The pain was starting to numb me like morphine as the scent of a revolting iron smell filled my nose. Tightening my fists, I yelled at Thoth. "I will keep standing up!" Thoth's eyes furiously burned when he was insulted that I could still get up even after his punches. He came at me again with his knuckles baring the whites of his skin and ready to fight.

"Weak!" Ciel shouted. He blocked Thoth's punch by holding his fist in his own palm. "Humans are really fragile and weak." Thoth slightly tilted his head to the side, confused about what Ciel said but I knew he was speaking to me. "If you have someone or thing you love, then live for them!" Ciel screamed and threw Thoth back. The force of Ciel's power made Thoth knock into the air vents on the roof, Thoth's body penetrated the thin metal, and he went through the vent.

"Don't throw away your life just to protect an immortal! Understand that there are people who need your presence more than you think! This isn't about defending me, this is about you and how you live. Don't make me watch you suffer!" Ciel's voice turned from anger to concern. His back faced me, but I wanted to see his face, his expression. Did he really mean that? "Close your eyes." He said with a gentle tone. He turned around, took off his scarf and wrapped my neck with it. Same with the hat, he tugged it down my head.

What was he thinking? He was in a middle of a fight and he wants me to close my eyes? But something in his eye made me feel safe, made me secure. I did as he ordered and pulled the hat over my eyes. "Sebastian, take care of this," Ciel commanded as usual. I heard Sebastian's chuckle and his infamous line "Yes, my lord" in my ears. But before I could escape to my comfort zone with Ciel, Thoth let out a scream that rippled through the air.

"Videbo vos POSTHAC in inferno, Adrienne!" Thoth's rough tone of voice rang in my head.

"_This song's for the poor children / Listen to this lullaby_." A soothing voice filled the atmosphere and in my ears. Was Ciel… singing? Why was he singing? I couldn't help it but his voice was so beautiful.

"_Close your eyes because it's time to sleep / Let the tears come down and cry. Because I'll wipe them away for you / So don't be scared and shy."_ I felt a cool breeze pick up and lifted my hair slightly. Even without my sight, I could partially feel the ground and earth moving, spinning around. Then suddenly, the crinkle sound of grass underneath my feet felt so relaxing. The air smelled like flowers and nectar and I was itching to open my eyes.

"_Open up and I'll clean your slate / You are to be the angel of innocence."_The melody warmed my heart but there was a touch of sadness to it. Why was he singing me a child's song, and a sad one at that too. I felt Ciel's fingers on my head as he slowly pulled off the hat. It was a miracle; a magic only able to be performed by a demon. I was surrounded by a prairie field and right behind me was a cherry blossom tree, its branches swaying back and forth from the wind. I looked down and saw Ciel humming the tune and sitting down at the roots of the trees, leaning against the trunk.

"_You came here to fly / So spread your wings and dream."_ Hesitantly, I crouched down and lay my head on his lap. The moonlight peeked between the sakura blossoms and illuminated the place with a bright white glow. Ciel's hair shimmered under the light and his features on his face, the cheek bone and the nose, seemed as if they were glowing. Everything, everything about him made my heart race. Was this what they called love? His beautiful visage and the way he treats me. Yes, it was different and I knew. If only he would say so.

"_Come children, come / Let the song sink your heart. We'll watch the dove fly by / And soon one day you will too."_I reached up in the sky to grab for a blossom that was falling toward me but I noticed something with my arm. There were no scratches, no single droplet of blood. I immediately poked my chest for any damage but they were all gone. Was I hallucinating before? I was sure Thoth was beating me until the last straw but I was clean as ever. I looked over to Ciel but he only gave me a firm nod. That didn't answer my questions but I rested my head on him again. Then a strange sensation filled me as if some kind of energy rushed through my body. I looked at Ciel and smiled at him. This moment was perfect. Leaving the scene of blood and violence, and to be calmed by this mysterious place was just, heartwarming. This sacred moment, I never want to lose this feeling. Was it possible to love him this much? I smiled softly, loving this place.

"You haven't smiled in a while," Ciel faintly grinned, "It's quite nice." His words were angelic when he complimented me. I couldn't help but giggle when I detected a small flush of blood to his cheeks and making them flash a bright pink.

"Master!" someone cried out and we both snapped are heads at the direction. Sebastian was limping toward us with his bloody arm and severe wounds all over his body. Ciel and I raced to Sebastian right before he collapsed on the floor. He ruined the moment between Ciel and I but I couldn't help it if he was helping me get rid of Thoth.

"You're a mess," I croaked and he chuckled. He grunted at the pain and then choked a bit. I saw Ciel already bandaging him and I was completely useless but it was fine. Ciel and I looked at each other when Sebastian was wrapped up in white bandages but the blood soaked through. There was a splash of blood next to his lips and I involuntarily reached to wipe it away. Ciel's eye widened at what I was doing. We locked our gaze and slowly inched forward, closer to each other.

"Go ahead. I'm not looking," Sebastian teased us and closed his eyes. I made a nervous laugh and looked back at Ciel. Our lips touched ever so gently. His warmth transferred to mine through his lips. But what caught me off guard was his hand that cupped my face. I kissed him with all I could but I held back a little, trying not to scare him with what I was yearning for. This kiss was different. It wasn't like the misleading kisses he gave me to prove that this was a dream or like the one I had with Sebastian. I could almost feel Ciel's thoughts through his kiss. He let go to let me breathe because he knew that I always held my breath when I kiss. I covered my mouth with the back of my palm and my face burned and there was a hot wave radiating from my cheeks. It was embarrassing to kiss the one I love.

"Kawaii." Ciel knew one single Japanese word and made me surprised that he would use that word. It just made my heart thump louder than it was already.

"Please get the dog off of me," Sebastian's eyebrow scrunched and he spoke through his gritted teeth. I didn't understand what he was talking about and looked around until I realized there was a puppy peeing on Sebastian's shoe. I let a small giggled and picked up the puppy.

"Aw, but it's so cute!" I snuggled with it as its curly white fur tickled my face. Ciel took a uncertain move to pet its back and it let out a small yap. The dog jumped from my arms and into Ciel's, licking his face and leaving saliva everything.

"Leave it. I loathe dogs," Sebastian was tired and I patted his head lightly. I thought of one thing that would only make him suffer more, but it was cruel so I kept it inside me.

"Just wait until we get back and you have to deal with a crying Princess," Ciel taunted without me encouraging it. It was exactly what I was going to say but I told myself it was too harsh. Sebastian groaned and closed his eyes again. Everyone knew how tiring it was to please a six year old child. Then everyone groaned about the thought of going back to school. There's no way helping it.

"Let's go," Ciel stood up and shouldered Sebastian. I helped along him and we walked away from the cherry blossom tree. I knew that everyone would be glaring at me, the criminal, back at the school, but I wasn't afraid to go. As long as Ciel is with me, I won't be afraid.

**Scene Change**

The mirror was a bit foggy when I stuck my face very close in front of it. I put some cream that matched with my skin color and covered my whole face with it. There, a foundation. Then I put on some pink blush on my high cheekbones and lastly, some eyeliner. My eyelashes were already long and my mascara wasn't working. Simple yet pretty makeup.

"You don't need to hide your face behind a mask," Ciel commented, put his thumb on my cheek and forcefully smeared off part of my makeup. A gasp escaped from my mouth and I rechecked the mirror. There was a line with Ciel's thumbprint across my left cheek and I frowned. It took me a while, five minutes, to put on the makeup and he smudged it. "Don't cower in fear and let your instincts take over. Be who you want to be without a mask." He looked away, shy from his words. If he was shy then why would he say them? I splashed water on my face to get rid of the makeup with a sigh. It was done poorly anyway.

"Do you realize you're in the girl's bathroom?" I wiped my face with a paper towel and saw Sebastian and Ciel squished in the cramp bathroom with me. There were girls from the hallways squealing but never entering the room. I pushed my way through the awkward crowd and walked to my next class. School can be a bother but I don't mind it much.

"The security at this school grew twelve times more than it did before you left so we're keeping you close to us," Sebastian explained. Having two demons watching my actions was more terrifying than a hundred police officers and ninety-six cameras in the school glaring at me. I let out another sigh and opened the door to math class. I was strangely early to class and wondered where they have gone.

"Where's Kate and Sophie?" I asked Jessie but she turned her head away from me. I mentally head slammed my head to a desk when I realized I asked the wrong question.

"Dead. Haven't you heard? You killed them. You're lucky they're not sending you to juvie," her tone of voice was sharp and grueling. She separated her desk from me and stared at the clock. The entire classroom was dead silent and all of them looked at me with a sad look. I could lonely lower my head in shame as I got out my notebook. There were two policemen standing at the back of the classroom, observing me closely. Ciel sat in his chair like he normally did like he was used to being watched. It was possible that he was used to it when it felt uncomforting to me.

And so the day dragged on because whenever I walked next to another person, they would slam themselves into the lockers with fear in their eyes. I wasn't that scary… was it the no makeup that was scaring them? Now besides having two hot demons walking behind me, I also had four more police officers who quietly "stalk" me to every class. When school ended, the policemen dispersed in a blink of eye when their job was over. I told Ciel and Sebastian to leave and go home first since I had a club. A cooking club; I was planning to make Ciel a late-Valentine's Day gift.

I practiced my whistling on the way to the school kitchen where the club was being held but it seems as if my whistling kept becoming worse and worse. There were no sounds coming out of my mouth except spit. When I pushed the door open to the kitchen, everyone was whispering in a tight circle. I had been in the club for a long time so I was also part of the group that would teach the new members how to cook. They all looked at me while shaking, especially the leader. It was getting annoying how they fear me but I didn't expect anything less.

"C…C… Can you go to the storage room and get us some flour and eggs?" Marina, the president of the club, stuttered and pointed to the large walk-in storage. Absent-minded, I nodded and walked to find the flour bag. I heard a creak and click so I turned around quickly. They locked the three inch thick metal door on me and it was all dark in the room. The light switch, which was located outside of the room, flickered and then turned off. This scene was so similar to all those mangas I've read yet I fell for it like the idiot I was. Cackles and snickers came from the other side of the door. Then someone pounded on the door while screaming something.

"You should've died! Not the other people! They were innocent, you slut!" The footsteps faded away quickly and they left me in here. My heart was jumping like crazy and I was frightened. I was scared to be in a closed dark room. I could tolerate bullying since I always stood up for myself but what they said this time, I couldn't take it. I was on the verge of crying but I knew I shouldn't because Ciel would see the streak of tears later so I decided to hold it in. I'll just wait for someone to find me. They'll eventually open the door later when they need supplies, right? My stomach gurgled and I was hungry but nothing in this room was cooked, they were all raw materials.

I felt my way through the place, careful not to let my mind wander off and think of some scary thing I might be touching. The only light in the room was the peeking glow at the crack of the door near the floor. Something cold stung my hand and I grabbed hold of it. It was a metal can with dough in it, but other than that, it was great to use. I bang it against the door and leaned on the shelf of supplies. It felt like forever, forever banging on the door for someone to help me. Sooner or later, I fell asleep and didn't realize until a loud bang rang out. My head knocked against the door and I rubbed the side of my head. There was a small bump starting to form but I didn't care.

_Plip, plop._ The sound echoed in the room. Hair on the back of my neck stood up and my whole body tensed. Was that a faucet leaking? Something warms rushed under the crack at the door and I squinted my eyes to see. _Plip, plop._ My vision was adjusting to the weak light but I still couldn't make out what it was. Then I realized it was liquid coming into the room and the whole floor was wet. My pants were soaked and so were my hands but I shrugged it off, thinking it was the leaking faucet's water that made its way in the storage room. I glowered at the fact that all the food in here would go spoiled now but I didn't care. When I lifted my hand to grab the can I noticed my hand was sticky. Was there honey on the can? I brought my hand closer to the light and gave out a little shriek. Blood. It was covered in blood. Did that mean… The whole room is flooded with blood?

"Hehehe," a girl laughed and my skin jumped out. Where did that come from? I panned through the whole storage room and saw nothing in the big place until something caught the corner of my eye. Right behind me was a girl, her hair was straw-like and her hand was soaked in blood as well. My heart stopped pumping for a second when I realized who she was. She slowly walked out and in front of me to show me what she looked like. There was a dim behind her even though there wasn't a light bulb. Her hair was dark brown and her eyes were bright green. She wasn't the type of girl like those horror movies had but her appearance made cold sweat run down my face. Where was I? Why was there blood on the floor and this girl standing in front of me.

"For once, my heart doesn't ache when I see him. This feeling, there is nothing else that compares to it," the girl started saying and held her hand close to her heart. I screamed. So loud that I'm sure people miles away could hear. Her voice! Her voice sounded just like mine! Wait, was she me? My eyes widened as I continued to scream but her voice droned mine out. She couldn't be talking about Ciel and her! Or me?

"When he smiled at me, that's how I know; know that he's here. I know it is bad, but I'm going to let myself be selfish. I want him to myself because I love him so dearly; he's the reason I haven't died yet. Because, Ciel is mine." She said while showing her jagged teeth and tilting her head to the side, revealing her ripped off head that fell to the floor and splatter blood all over the place. I couldn't take it anymore and lost conscious.

**I hate horror, why am I making this into a horror story? I don't know. Some guy talked about horror and I was interested. Now I'm scaring myself. Hope you guys can guess it. It can be close as well. You need to have an account or something that I can contact you with to guess or else I can't discuss how your character will fit in with the story. I hope this is fun, if not, then I guess I just fail :P Credits go to my friend for writing the action scene. And thank you for all the reviews! My dad will let me keep writing!**


	17. Inner Challenge

**There were two winners. The first winner was put in this chapter, the second in the next. This winner was Deviantgirl (check out her story _Ciel Phantomhive Hates My Guts.) _The answer to the question was "Who does Ciel belong to?" I was going to make it harder, but my friends couldn't even guess it so just made it easier. Excuse my rushing at the end. I got frustrated with the story. Well, the next chapter is super long. Thanks for ~~~~!**

Chapter 17: Inner Challenge

I've watched many princess movies and it felt so great to have a happy ending where the prince falls in love with the girls. I'm not a princess but was a girl desperate for some true love. I'm waiting for Ciel to come and sweep me off my feet and call me a princess. But I guess everything has to wait, especially if we're contracted. Why couldn't he just quickly love me, say "I love you" and just get it over with? Actually, I'm satisfied even with a fake relationship as long as I hear the words come from his mouth. Just the gentle words would calm me down.

"Adrienne?" someone spoke. I squeezed my eyes tightly before opening them to the extremely bright light. A blurry figure with blue hair came into view but there was also an unfamiliar face as well. I propped myself up on my elbow to clearer. Why was Ciel here? And where was I? Another blur came into focus as I took in the new face I've never seen. Her caramel hair was up to her shoulders while her electrifying green eyes mesmerized me to the extent that I could stop staring at her. She looked a bit older, probably a year or two, but she was beautiful. _But she looked a lot similar to me, other than the hair length_. I shook my head side to side; _I was just hallucinating, right? _Nevertheless, it was a scary coincidence that she reminded me of the ghost.

"Who are you?" the words stumbled out weirdly. She let out a chuckle, sat down at a desk (when we were in a classroom?) and sighed.

"Name's Kylee Phillips. I was here for an afternoon detention but I fucking fell asleep until now," Kylee yawned and cringed her face from the bright fluorescent lights. She seemed a bit grumpy from waking up. "And then I heard a scream that woke me up, ran toward it, and found you in this kid who claims to be Ciel." I nodded, trying to understand her situation. I groaned while sitting up and Ciel patted my forehead with his handkerchief.

"Did you guys see the bloody floor?" I asked them quietly, anxious about their answer but they blinked at me. "I'm serious! I was locked in the storage room and the floor was flooded with blood! Then there was this ghost…" my voice trailed off when their blank stare stayed constant. I heaved a sigh thinking I was dreaming again. Whatever was happening in my head was driving me insane.

"You've been here for a while," Ciel looked at Kylee with a suspicious glare, "Shouldn't you be heading home? It's dark outside." What Ciel said made Kylee jump a little and she looked away. Was she hiding something? And if what Ciel said was true, that would mean I passed out for quite a long time.

"I can't," Kylee stared at me, at Ciel, and then back at me, "The doors are locked and I can't get out." The side of my head was throbbing and I couldn't comprehend what she was saying. The doors were locked? As in, someone locked us in and we can't get out?

"I was able to enter the school because Adrienne didn't come home. I came around the time you woke up. They weren't locked," Ciel contradicted Kylee and then we all froze.

We were trapped inside the school and locked from the outside? I scrambled from the desk, knocking over a chair. I dashed through the hallways to the nearest exit and turned the knob. It wouldn't budge and I began to pound on the door. "Open up!" I shouted but the night wind whistled to me. _Shoot. I don't want to stay in school again!_ I didn't stop hitting the door until Kylee walked over with her hands over her ears.

"Stop that! I've already tried calling for somebody." Kylee looked around the school as if she was anticipating someone to walk by with keys to the door. Ciel took his time to walk toward us; his eyebrows scrunched together and gritted his teeth.

"I'll look around the school for a way out." Ciel left without another word. I reached out for him, but he ran away too fast for me to react. I didn't want him to leave me alone with a person I don't trust in the school. Then I noticed Kylee was walking to the bathroom and quickly jogged up behind her. At least we should stick together because my nerves were getting to me. I hate creepy and dark places but it must all be superstitious. I accidently bumped into Kylee because she stopped at the entrance of the bathroom.

"Jesus, the bathroom smells like shit," she scrunched up her face and pinched her nose. I ducked underneath her arm and stepped inside the room. Was it really that bad? I took a deep breath but choked midway. It was my mistake when the smell reached my nose. A combination of rotten eggs and rusty iron filled the air and diffused out of the room. She was right, there was a metallic taste in the air and the smell sank deeper into my clothes. It almost smelled as if they didn't clean out the garbage full of girl's…. I don't want to continue. I held my breath but I couldn't stay like that for a very long time. I just wanted to get out of here but I didn't want to roam around school alone. I pushed open a stall and heard the creaking.

"Ah!" a shout rippled through me and I stumbled against the wall. There was a girl above the toilet and held up by barbwires. The wires twirled around her body, piercing her skin, and fresh blood constantly dribbled out of the holes. Her thick black hair covered her eyes but there was a toothy grin on her face. I got up, covered my mouth and pulled Kylee out of the bathroom. She shrieked at my sudden movement but I wouldn't stop running until we were down the hallway and had a good distance between the bathroom and us.  
>"What was that all about?" she panted from sprinted. I fell to my knees and felt something bubble. I violently puked on the floor and it leaked out between my fingers. Why… Why was there a dead body in the bathroom? I gasped for clean air and told her with my trembling voice what I saw.<p>

"That's can't be!" she exclaimed and threw her hands to the side. Then she slowly put her hands on her hips and slyly smiled at me. "Could it be? That the school is haunted at night?" Fear and horror ran through my eyes. I hated scary things, I couldn't stand ghosts, monsters, or paranormal happenings. Goosebumps crawled over my skin and my whole body shook at the thought.

"It's not!" I denied to her.

"Oh but it is!" I glared at Kylee for admitting it but she only shrugged her shoulders. She didn't just say that? The lights flickered on and off and the sound of laughter echoed throughout the school.

"The flickering lights were cheesy and so was the voice. Just show yourself already," she said with a bit of annoyance. I shushed her, listening closely to the sound where the laughter was coming from. Suddenly, as if it materialized from thin air, a pale green glow was emitted right in front of me. It looked like a janitor, wearing his green uniform, moping the floor. That's it! Janitors always have the key to the entrance. I got up and slowly approached him, wondering how I would ask for the key to the doors.

"Um, excuse me?' I politely asked the janitor. I tapped his shoulders but a small shriek escaped my mouth. My hand just went through his body as if he was a ghost. The janitor didn't look up at me but continued to put his mop in the bucket of water, taking it out, and mopped the floor with it. But something was strange. When my brain finally proceed what was happening, I realized he was using blood to wipe the floor. Could this be the flood of blood back in the storage room? Cold sweat dripped down the sides of my face. Where was Ciel? I didn't want to be alone anymore! I turned around to run away from the ghost but I bumped into some. Something warm and familiar.

"Adrienne!" Ciel called out my name and grabbed my shoulders. It was him, he finally came back. "I searched the entire place but it's impossible to get out. The doors and windows are unbreakable even when I kicked it down with all my power." My eyes widened at the thought. A demon like Ciel couldn't open the doors? Where were we? This couldn't be the school.

"Please. Please don't leave me again," I begged of him. I heard a sigh from him and then someone skipped over to us. I had forgotten that Kylee was with us.

"Oh, I see, you guys are a couple," she nodded her head, understanding the situation, "No wonder _they_ follow you everywhere, the infamous girl who killed her friends." I couldn't stand this bullying anymore. I know I did wrong when I killed my friends on a whim, but tormenting me like this was just pathetic.

"Shut up!" I yelled but covered my mouth. Maybe I was a bit too loud. She almost took a step backwards in shock. "I have the freedom of choice to-" The words trailed off into the empty void as the ground started to shake.

"What's going on?" Kylee asked, trying to find a balance. I almost fell onto the floor but Ciel held me under my arms so I wouldn't fall. Then, a rumbling sound resonated throughout the place and something seemed smaller. My eyes widened at the idea of what it could be.

"No," my voice shivered, "The walls are closing in on us!" I quickly pointed to the opposite side of the hallway. We all staggered until I noticed Ciel was following Kylee and me. He put one hand on the each side of the compressing walls and tried to hold it together.

"Go! I'll hold it off for you!" he grunted. The walls still came in even with Ciel pushing them apart. "Ahh!" he shouted as he used his back and hands instead for extra support. I furrowed my eyebrows and ran. Kylee was about to make it to the very end and out of this silly trap when a bloody girl walked in front of her. It was the same child from the bathroom. She inched closer to us but Kylee bravely knocked her to the floor and continued to run.

"Hurry up!" Kylee tried to encourage me but I froze right before I got to the safety zone. Ciel was using all his might to keep the walls from crushing us but it looks like he's using a lot of effort. I bit my lip and turned away from Kylee. "You're an idiot!" she called out after me. I turned my body sideways and sort of galloped to where Ciel was.

"I'm not leaving without you," I tugged on his shirt and we ran together and away from the walls. But the moment he let go, the walls immediately started pushing against us faster. I gritted my teeth and knitted my eyebrows together tightly. _Come on, come on! _I shouted loudly to myself. I stepped on the child on the ground gave myself an extra push. The adrenaline was pumping through me like crazy and I went even faster than I knew I could and passed my limit. Ciel kept up with my speed without any sweat but I was in front of him so I was in the lead. The walls scratched my skin as I tried to continue to push through. Then it felt like it was pushing on my chest, making it hard to breathe. "I CAN MAKE IT!" I screamed on the top of my lungs and lunged forever. Ciel and I fell the floor because I tripped when we finally squeezed out of the little space. I panted heavily and I looked back. We made it just in time; just in time to hear the bones crush by the walls and blood filled scream of the girl. I almost giggled because we made it and escaped death. I opened my mouth to tell Ciel how lucky we are but the words that came out were different from what I wanted.

"Ahh! Help me!" Something pulled on my leg and dragged me at top speed. The friction from floor gave me burns. What was pulling me away? The image of Kylee and Ciel started to fade away when I was being pulled away by something unknown.

**Ciel's POV**

"Wait!" I shouted and reached out but she was gone the next second. I knew that she was unharmed, thanks to the Faustian sign's bond but it unnerved me when we kept separating. "Let's go help her." I picked up the new girl, Kylee and she dusted off her skinny jeans.

"Help who?" she questioned, vexed at my suggestion, "She's a stranger. I couldn't care less if she died right now. There's no point in helping her, she didn't save my life or anything!" She wheezed from shouting at me. My indifferent face that I practiced for years turned into a scowl. Did Adrienne not help her at all? But what's more was this girl was being really stubborn.

"You want to get out of here right?" The words seemed to have touched her and she looked straight me. Hesitantly, she nodded and crossed her arms. "Then let's go save Adrienne and I'm sure what dragged her away was the source of keeping us locked in school." I tried to put on a smile that Sebastian taught me. She looked a bit convinced and went along with me.

"Just so you know. She's still a stranger to me. I'm only going with you so I can leave school." She looked down at the floor tiles. I chuckled to myself and continued to follow a scent trial. My nose was better than usual and I could track down Adrienne. After a few minutes, her smell was the strongest in the auditorium. I pushed on the metal bars and opened the door that led to the stage. Adrienne was tied to a chair. She looked exhausted, past her usual bedtime and after being tortured by horrific things. A tall shadow like figure stepped out. It's body twice the height of Sebastian and it looked like red smoke was engulfing it. It didn't have any face but a jagged teeth when it smiled.

"Look Adrienne. The stars are here," the ghost or monster spoke with its chilling voice. It grabbed Adrienne's chin and forced her to look at Kylee and me. "Now if you are so kind, then please kiss the other girl that's next to you. It is Valentine's Day." I knew that it was talking about me and Kylee, but I couldn't kiss her! Not in front of Adrienne. I panicked a bit when I saw Kylee's small blush on her cheek.

"Let's just get it over with! Whatever creature that this is, it wants us to kiss. And if we do, we can leave!" Kylee looked into my eye and searched for my answer. I diverted my eye away from her and looked back to Adrienne. Steady tears streamed from her eyes as she whispered the words "don't" over and over again.

"Do it!" It screeched and clasping Adrienne's face tighter. She yelped in pain and I clenched my teeth together. I pushed Kylee away, apologizing for not kissing her. Anger grew in me and I jumped up in the air, higher than it and extended my leg to kick it.

"You think you're scarier?" I jumped back a few inches, took my left foot, and kicked it upward. Its body flung around as I abused it and it screamed at every hit I am. "I'll show you who you're trying to scare!" I took its arm and ripped it off. It didn't take much strength and when it detached, blood squirted everywhere. Its screeches were high pitched and would normally hurt the normal ear but I was fine with it.

"Ghosts and monsters are just failed copiers!" I lectured again before pounding its face deep into the stone ground and then the foundation of the ground and then the gravel. Each layer of the ground shattered with one punch of mine. "_We_ demons are ultimate repulsive creatures!" I gave it a last kick and twisted its neck under my boot. It stopped moving and I quickly went back to Adrienne but Kylee had already untied her.

"Thank you for saving us," Kylee thanked and handed Adrienne over to us. "I now know that no matter how much someone tries, it'll be impossible to separate your love." She gave me a pat on the shoulders and walked to the nearest door. It clicked opened and it appeared as if the curse on the building has been lifted. "Love her well." Kylee stepped out into the cold midnight air and walked home as casual as that. Somehow, even if she didn't care about Adrienne, her forehead creased and she showed a bit of pain. I gave her a straightforward nod, carried Adrienne bridal style and walked back to her house._ I'll protect you. With everything I have, I'll protect you so don't fret._ I looked down at Adrienne. Her face was white as a paper and I knew she didn't feel well. It would have been a surprise if she didn't have a trauma after going through all of it. But the final boss was weirdly easy for some reason.

When we arrived at the stairs before the entrance of the door, Adrienne stirred awake. "Hey Ciel." She muttered but I heard her loud and clear. Her eyes were closed as if she was afraid of opening them.

"Yes?"

"Can I be selfish for one day?" she croaked in her groggy voice. I thought about it for a few seconds before figuring out what she meant.

"Yes." The same monotone voice came from me.

"I want to keep you for myself and only myself." She whispered before she fell back asleep in my arms. I entered the door and walked to her room. I put her down on her bed and lay her head on her favorite pillow. But I didn't let her go. I embraced her and tried to keep in mind the feeling of her warm body.

"I'm all yours." I replied and she fell into deep sleep.


	18. Shattered and Broken

Chapter 18: Shattered and Broken

**Ever felt a kitchen knife cut before, like when you're cutting veggies or something and it takes forever for you to stop bleeding? Or a pinch you and then pull your skin? Get your sibling to bite you. Take that and imagine it as if the skin was torn apart all at the same time, near the stomach area. That's how Adrienne feels. Why do I know this? I have psychic powers to tell me xD Oh and Lucy Rosenerro is an OC by trueSailorearth, who also won the competition.**

**Oh haha. The dragon character, Fate, is my friend's. She just wanted to rp and I used that part as Adrienne's dream. **

_I saw a whisper of blackness in my vision when I opened my eyes. I seemed to be flying, over giant clouds and deep blue green waves of land beneath me. When I looked down, there was a sea of purples scales that glimmered and shined as if they were greeting me. I jumped back in alarm, but caught hold of the snakelike body that writhed under me when I recalled that I was a long ways above the ground, and that falling wouldn't be very wise. A twinkling cackle filled the air, and I realized it was coming from the being I was riding on. It turned its large head around to look at me, somehow flying straight even while looking directly into my eyes. The head had a great mass of flowing hair that would chime and clink as they ruffled together, and I could almost make out the different colors of something in it. Its eyes were golden and yellow, and while it had a hint of childlike vigor, it also had a hint of knowledge and wisdom. Its voice was deep and charred as if old and overused, but it held a slight tone of humor in it as well, seeming to be completely amused by my reaction, "Well, I'm glad you finally woke up." He smiled and his eyes softened while he showed some sharp teeth. I scowled a little at its ill humor, but decided to go along. I must be either dead, or dreaming. It wouldn't hurt if I just passed the time by talking with this strange dragon. _

_"Uh huh. Well, would you know why I am riding on top of a dragon?" His eyes seemed to twinkle when I asked that. _

_"Not a clue! I found you unconscious somewhere and decided to pick you up," he almost seemed proud of himself. My frown deepened. This dragon was crazy, I was sure of it. _

_"Right, okay then. Well, would you mind putting me down?" I tried to ask as politely as I could. The sooner I get down, the more I can sort things out. To be honest, I didn't really mind the wind in my face, though. It helped calm me down and think more clearly, especially about a certain someone... He almost seemed like he was deeply considering it, rolling his eyes to the blue sky above us in thought as he hummed a little, the sound of it making his whole body vibrate softly._

_"Maybe, but may I ask you of something in return?" he asked, and although his tone was sincere, his eyes showed a look of desire. I wasn't sure if I should trust this dragon, or pull up my protective barriers against him. Wait, he was just a part of my imagination. What much harm can he do? If he eats me, maybe it would just snap me out of this weird dream. _

_"Uh, what is it?" I asked, and he smiled even grander when he replied, "Your fate." My mind swirled around the word, trying to grasp it. My fate? Why would I need to know something like that? And I couldn't help but to be a little scared of what he might tell me, of what he might say of him... I don't even know my own fate, and I don't want to. I shook my head vigorously from side to side, and he almost seemed heartbroken that I had refused his request. _

_"Very well then, if you really insist. I'll bring you down, but," he continued melancholy, bringing his voice down low, "I know of this boy, and I can say, you do not have to be afraid." My heart seemed to lurch when he said something about Cie... No, he said a boy, it could be anyone. He must be playing with me. _

_"Yeah right, you don't know what you're talking about. You're just a figment of my imagination." I turned my head away from him as if to close off the discussion. He hummed again, almost as if he was giggling. What a weird dragon. _

_"Hm, I have also learned that you'll be happy together. Like fitting puzzles pieces together, yours comes together perfectly." He frowned though, and turned his head to the side, "Although your own piece and his piece also have another piece that they can connect to, they connect a little roughly, but nonetheless they exist." I shook my head and repeated, "You're crazy..." But I was so curious, so compelled about my fate, and about the possibility of me and Ciel being together... I waved my hands over that thought bubble. The dragon seemed to be very amused by my actions, and my cheeks reddened a bit when I realized that I had acted silly in front of him. Wait, he wasn't real. I don't need to blush in embarrassment. _

_"Uh, well, I don't mind to know a little more, but only the happy things!" I said, crossing my arms. He chuckled, and brought his tail close to my face, almost whacking me with it._

_"Hey, watch that! I can't fly like you, so don't push me off." He nodded giddily, and he had almost creeped me out, in a cute dragon way. His tail shook around me, with a great black mane that clacked whenever he shook it, and I had to wonder how the dragon could float while bending both his head and tails towards me. _

_"What's in your hair that__'s__ making __a__ weird sound?" I asked, and he replied dreamily as he gazed at his own tail, "Beads. They hold a special magic that I can release. They like to tell secrets about one's future." I cocked my head at him and looked at him funny. Beads were suddenly magical in my dream too. I am on a flying dragon with magical beads in his hair that can tell one's future. I really should wake up soon before I go insane. He stopped shaking his tail like a maraca and then stared deeply into it, going cross eyed as he did so. I couldn't help but to laugh at the sight of it, but he didn't turn to me at all, he just gazed into them with such intensity, I almost felt bad for making such a sound. He began in a low voice, almost story telling what is supposed to be my future. _

_"You will be in danger, but do not worry too much, because the beads will say that someone will come to save you, someone important to you." I frowned; I didn't want to put Ciel in danger just because I was foolish enough to get into it. _

_"I said the good things. That still counts as something bad." He lowered his gaze a little, "I apologize. Um..." He turned to look at his tail again, and that worried me. "Is there anything good in my future? Anything at all?" I almost yelled in fear. I should've known that it wouldn't be a good idea to ask for this. He stayed silent, adding to my thoughts. Just great, I'm going to live a miserable life, not that I didn't already live one before. Just then__,__ the dragon looked up excitedly and beamed, "You will be together with someone you will love dearly for." His words lifted up my spirits instantly, until I realized that he didn't say it was Ciel. _

_"Well, who is it? Can't you get more specific than that?" The dragon looked surprised at my question. Maybe I was asking too much from him... _

_"Sometimes the beads do not wish to tell you everything, and I can't read names either. I don't know who you will be with specifically, but it would be someone who you love dearly." I was about to sigh in protest when I knew in my heart, the only one that it could possibly be was Ciel. I was sure of it. I didn't need to worry, it was obvious... right? He looked for some more, and then replied solemnly, "That seems to be it, other than another thing, where you will return from a great journey back home." Home? I almost chuckled in spite of myself, I had no home._

_"I don't know what you are talking about, but thanks. I guess you helped me feel better, a little." I smiled at him, and he seemed very pleased with himself. I felt that we were descending, and I couldn't help but to smile when he started to hum._

_"What's your name? Maybe we'll see each other again," he asked, as my eyes started to close. Apparently flying makes me sleepy, because I felt exhausted all of a sudden. _

_"Uh, Adrienne. What about you?" My head got foggy as the dragon said his name, "Fate. May we see each other once again. I'm curious to see who you are fated with." I lau__ghed weakly as I was pulled out of__ sleep. "Me too..."_

I slightly jumped from deep sleep to light sleep and stirred awake. My eyelids were too heavy and didn't want to listen me when I wanted to open them.

"-is disappearing too often. Why?" I heard Ciel whisper angrily. What were they talking about that's making his nerves go out of whack.

"It's just your bonds are weak. There are only two reasons. You're getting closer to the goal, or as a demon bonded to another demon, it's very hard to keep the contract with a human." Was that Sebastian's voice talking about the queer Faustian symbol Ciel and I have? Well, whatever it was, it sure was an annoying topic. "She's awake." I held my breath and peeked through one eye, the other still irritated me from the plane crash, and saw Ciel and Sebastian standing next to the edge of the bed. Ciel's frown quickly merged into a forced smile as he covered up what he was discussing. I sat up and leaned against the backboard of my bed. I lowered my head and sighed, weary of the bright morning light. The shades were up, thanks to Sebastian, and my clothes were laid out for me on the bed. The sweet smell of syrup on pancakes diffused into the room and made my stomach growl. I looked around the room and listened to the dead sound. This house was just too empty with only me sleeping in it.

My parents were in their graveyard, my older brother was in college without a scholarship and is soon forced to drop out, and my little brother was in an orphanage. I was allowed to stay in the house because Sebastian was registered as my guardian but it was quite… lonely.

"Let's get you dressed. We're going to have an endemic day so you'll feel more relaxed," Ciel said while lifting a sundress up to my body but he realized I cocked my eyebrow at him because I didn't understand the word he used, "A _normal_ day, however you people define it." He slipped on the satin light blue dress –I wonder where he got this outfit –over my head and I put my arms through the thin straps. There was a French Ultramarine ribbon belt right below my bust, then three pinky sized buttons came down from the neckline to the ribbon. The whole dress was skimpy and it made me shy just putting it on. "Don't worry, it's rather warm today in the bleak February." He gently put on a matching big brim hat with a rose on the side. What made my eyes divert to the ground was Ciel's corresponding outfit to mine. The colors were the same and it was his usual Victorian clothes. It was so cool how we were matching; my fan girl spirit cheering inside of me.

"It's time to head to the zoo and enjoy," Sebastian smiled and presented three tickets to the zoo. My eyes shined and I hopped out of the bed with eagerness. Ciel and Sebastian held out their arms and I looped mine with theirs. To be able to spend a normal day with the only people closest to me could be the best thing since ever. I tugged at the brim of the hat and covered my face when I walked out of the house; what exactly is a normal day? I was already too accustomed to the abnormal routine.

**Scene Change**

The smell of animals and crowds of people were familiar. My family used to take me zoos whenever there was a vacation and I was never tired of it. The trees were still bare from the winter but the evergreen bushes stayed a deep green and it fenced the walkways. The smell of cotton candy and caramel popcorn filled the air when we passed by the food stands. The first animals we met were polar bears. Their fur was dirty from rolling on the dirt but their recognizable white fur still shone through. One of them spotted the three of us and came running toward us. It jumped into the water and poked its head above the surface. It swam around happily and nodded its head at us.

I reached over the metal bars and tapped the bear on its nose. I've never met the bear this close up before but it seemed very friendly. "Careful!" someone shouted, scaring the polar bear and it swam away from me, "You might fall over." I turned around to see who disturbed the peaceful moment with me and the bear but I was taken back a step. A girl that looked fairly young, younger than us, and her hair flowed so smoothly past her shoulders. The sunlight that tried to weave its way through the clouds beamed onto her, making her shine with elegance as she walked over to us. Her purple eyes were captivating and her dark skin gave everything a good balance. She was also in a dress that went up to above her knees and had lace up boots. I gulped and lost confidence in myself. Was every girl I met better than me in every way?

Her innocence was easily identified when she smiled but then her eyes widened. "Ciel? Is that you?" she asked so politely. A gasp escaped from and Ciel and me. How did she know Ciel? She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and a small blush was visible on her cheekbones.

"Lu…Lucy Rosenerro?" Ciel took a step back, shocked about the situation. I looked at Sebastian, only his eyes narrowed and he looked irate. I tugged at Sebastian's tailcoat and when he looked at me, he nodded as if he would tell me about it later. Ciel had a slight pout on his face but it turned into a small smile.

"It's great to see you again," she said. She hesitantly reached out for Ciel but then withdrew her hand back. Her smile grew softer as she put her hands behind her back. "Since you're at a zoo, I want to show you my favorite animal." She took the lead and led us through curves and turns. Ciel no longer walked at the same speed as me, but with Lucy. She looked… above suspicion.

I looked up at Sebastian for clues and he finally spoke for the first time since we arrived at the zoo, "She used to be acquainted with the young master. Lucy, half angel and half demon, left before master's feelings got too deep for her. She has disappeared for quite a long time, leaving him after a battle for souls." Sebastian glared at the bright sun while my fingers clenched into a tight fist. No, I'm tired of meeting new people, I'm tired of having Ciel taken away from me. I just want "a normal day." I grabbed onto Sebastian's tie, making it come loose and out of his vest.

"No. This cannot happen. Help me stop it," I looked at him with a serious intent. He jerked his tie free from my grasp and chuckled. _I'll accept this as a yes._ I noticed we stopped walking and Lucy was inside the pen. For some reason, she was allowed to be in them and she guided Ciel closer to the animals. Hyenas started to approach her cautiously and when they got close enough, they lowered their heads at her. Wait! Weren't hyenas dangerous?

"Watch out!" I shouted and ran toward them but Lucy blocked me with her arm. She inched forward until the palm of her hand encountered the head of the hyena. They purred softly and rubbed its head with her hand. The gray feline almost seemed nice, but I would never trust these creatures. _Lion King_ probably influenced me could be a possibility. Then Ciel muttered to Lucy about something but I could not catch it since I had decided to distance myself with the two. I wanted to charge at them, scream in Lucy's face, and take Ciel away with me, but that would not be lady-like would it? I felt something pulling on my sleeve and when I looked, a gloved hand was there. Sebastian looked out into the distant horizon and had a some blood rushed to his face, warming his cheeks.

"If it does not bother you, would you mind coming along with me to visit another animal?" He tried to hide his blush and I knew what he wanted to see. I sighed and walked with him but Sebastian was on the verge of running toward the creatures. In another cage, there were tigers and lions lounging around the boulders and sandy place. Sebastian hopped over the fence, ignoring the warning sign and embraced the large animal. It yawned at Sebastian's presence but then nuzzled its head when Sebastian petted it. Oh, what a strange demon this was. I stationed myself at the fence, just in case the animals did not like me and watched Sebastian play with the animals. This was as close to normal as anything. I looked down on my fingers feeling nostalgic. For Ciel, once I pass away, it would be another girl that would touch his heart and the process would repeat again. _One after another,_ I thought quietly to myself. But all the times we had together, separated and united moments, they were still good. Going to the beach and small villa in England and haunted school and other supernatural situations, they were all precious memories that meant a lot to me. I did not regret anything, but why was there still a small gap in my heart? Two different worlds that we lived in and I let it collide to form my life; what else could I ask for?

"Adrienne!" the familiar voice called my name. As I turned to face the source of sound, I pushed some strands of hair behind my ear and gave him a sad smile. He jogged over to where I was standing and immediately stood next to me. Click! A small flash blinded my eyes and I rubbed them until Ciel held up a camera to my face.

"I don't believe in pictures. They're just an excuse so people won't forget about themselves if they disappear from the world," he sadly uttered and traced the frame of the digital screen of the camera, "But Lucy suggested that you would love to keep a picture." He handed me the camera and I giggled at the awkward picture. I wasn't ready for it, my mouth was crooked to one side, and my raised eyebrows. Ciel had a smile in the picture, whether he forced it upon himself or not. I nodded my head at him and thanked him for the picture. It was nice to have at least one materialistic memory to hold onto. "Why do you look so depressed when I tried to give you something?" I jumped a little when he pointed it out. Was it that noticeable? I plastered a smile onto my face but Ciel scowled at me. I saw Lucy come up slowly from behind Ciel and my heart raced.

"Kiss me," I demanded and Ciel's eye widened, "Quick." I knew it was dirty but it was on a whim. Ciel came closer and our lips touched gently, feeling his hot breath on my face. I reached up and tangled my fingers in his hair to pull him closer. I kissed him hard. His hand snaked behind my back and he rested it there until our lips parted. I looked Ciel's shoulder and thought Lucy was affected by our kiss but she just smiled. I tightened my grip on Ciel's shirt but he grabbed my wrists and pulled me off.

"Don't ask me to do that again," Ciel tried not to sound too harsh but I knew what he meant.

"That girl has a thing for you," I tilted my head toward Lucy and she waved at us. Ciel gave a small chuckle and shook his head.

"You have a thing for me too," Ciel joked. I lightly punched his shoulder and walked away from him. Now he was just teasing me. Sebastian's face was full of delight when he crossed the fence to where everyone was. I patted his back –I could only reach that part since he was so tall –and sighed. When I turned around, Ciel was already by Lucy's side. I didn't want to talk to her or become her friend. I just wasn't in the mood to do so. Somehow, the air around those two were dark and grim for a split second. I wonder what happened with them. Suddenly, my stomach projected an awkward growl as I covered it with my arm. I nervously laughed at Sebastian who was the closest to me.

"Dear me, how could I forget about lunch?" Sebastian went to find a table at the outdoor food court. He set down a tablecloth and told me to sit next to Ciel. I know he was trying to help me but it was embarrassing as well. When I took my seat, I realized I was sitting next to Lucy and Ciel was across from us.

"We haven't introduced ourselves yet," Lucy softly said as she took the smallest bite into her sandwich. I got up from the seat ignoring her and went to a food stand to get a hot dog. I didn't like hot dogs, but if it was for the sake of leaving Lucy, then I would spend money on it.

"You don't like the food I prepared?" Sebastian appeared from my side. He seemed to be more of a comfort than being with Ciel and it made me miserable. I reached over the small metal cart for my ketchup covered hotdog. I stuffed my face into it and felt the ketchup smear all over my face.

"I just don't like the girl. She's too suspicious. If she ran away and never saw Ciel since, then why would she reappear now? Moreover, half angel half demon creature seems a bit. I don't know! Suspicious?" I started ranting on and on but it no one was really listening to me. Then Sebastian pulled out a handkerchief and vigorously wiped my mouth clean of the red sauce. Lucy, in her baby pink dress, came up to me and grabbed onto my hands.

"Let's go see an animal you want. I want to spend more time with you." Her smile convinced me to go with her and I couldn't reject such a pretty face. We headed to the sea animals where they held the dolphins. The blue glow of the water's reflection illuminated the dark room and made it my favorite color. Just being close to the water made me feel peaceful. I don't know what it was but dolphins amaze me even though I saw hundreds of them before. "You're pretty close to him. But I don't know why he asked me to do this." I didn't understand what Lucy was saying and it sounded like someone else was saying it instead. The dolphin swam closer to me and bumped into the glass. I wonder why it did that. Right when the dolphin slammed into the plexiglass, a hand crawled to my waist and another, holding a cloth, covered my mouth. I knew it was chloroform and I shouldn't breathe it in, but it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. After struggling, I was tempted to take a deep breath when the aggressor holding me down jabbed my stomach with his fist, and I gasped for air. Unfortunately, I lost conscious in a few seconds as the chloroform kicked in.

**Time Lapse**

The sweet silent rain tapped on the window, making a constant beat. The office smell filled my nose and maybe a tint of candles. Should I open my eyes to find out what happened and where I was or should I just pretend to sleep and maybe someone will come to save me? The rough wall that I was leaning on scratched my cheek every time I moved. I didn't have to open my eyes to see what surroundings I was at, there was a blindfold over them. Then some whispers flooded the room and I couldn't tell which direction they came from. Fingers crawled around my skin and they gave me a squeeze. Then I felt my body being lifted from the ground and onto something hard and cold. They took off the blindfold and I blinked hard to focus my vision. It was already nightfall but something was getting in my way. I grabbed onto bars and realized I was locked in a cramped cage. My hands were tied together but my ankles weren't. It was silly that they kept me in a cage when they could've just told me to walk with them.

"Careful. You might fall," someone spoke from a dark spot in the office room. I instantly knew it was her, Lucy, who said those exact words. "He told me so. Don't ask why." Those were her last words before she vanished into the dark. She seemed like a milquetoast to me, I didn't know she could be like this. The men carried the cage carefully outside and the rain drizzled over the alloy roof of the confinement. I noticed we were still in the zoo when we passed by the map that showed where each animal was located. Then we entered a cave that was filled with bats and other nocturnal predators. They mostly slept in the morning when people visited but now the whole cave was awakened and making a ruckus. All the screeches of the animals panged my ears but I didn't care. Where we they taking me? Was there a secret passageway out of the zoo from here? I shook my head as if to dislodge the thought, I was making my mind run through crazy possibilities. But then again, nothing could be paranormal to me anymore.

"This is a prize possession. All the scars on her body are terrible but they actually emphasize her body." A voice chilled my bones. I hung my head low and slouched in the cage. I was bouncing up and down because the men carrying me shook the contraption on purpose. I lost my balance and knocked my head on a bar. My ears had a ringing sound that drove me crazy, but I put in no effort in readjusting my position. I was given away by Ciel, so why do I have to continue to live? I felt like I was a sacrificial item. However, why did he decide to give me away and ask Lucy to do this? If this was how it all ends, then bring it on.

A sign hung on the wall indicated that we were heading toward a black market. "Whoa! My hand slipped!" A chunky man tilted the cage, threatening to drop me in the abyss. The roadway narrowed and created difficulty for the men. One of them scoffed and cursed under his breath. My eyes widened as I stared at the menacing dark abyss. Something glared and sparkled at the pit and I knew that spikes stood up as if they were laughing at me. Adjacent to walkway was the same abyss and there was only one way in and back. Actually, I have been acting pessimistic but it was all an act. I played with a bobby pin from my hair and I have been working on the lock while the men had been joyfully whistling. A small clank resonated into the air as a six heads snapped toward me. I swung open the door of the cage, hitting a man's head with a metal thud. Unluckily, a buff man reached for my arm and grabbed me by my neck. I was only successful for two seconds. Struggling, I uppercut a man charging in front of me, knocking him over and using my elbow, I brought my arm up and smashed the culprit's nose.

"This bitch!" a low voice cursed at me and lunged forward. I panicked and felt adrenaline leave my body, I only learned those couple of moves from a movie and manga. "Ciel! Save me!" I screamed and heard the sound echo. Abruptly, two dark shadows loomed over my head and appeared in front of me with their backs facing me. "You came back?" I inquired my favorite blue haired boy. He craned his neck back, revealing his small smile.

"I could never leave you. Forgive me for my actions but I do have my reasons," Ciel apologized and went to defeat the kidnappers. One after another, they kept coming back even when Ciel and Sebastian broke their bones. "Don't worry! After selling the girl, we'll have enough money to heal ourselves!" the leader of the lousy squad limped toward the demons. Sebastian chuckled and gave him a sly smile.

"Interesting motivation," Sebastian commented while smashing his head against the rocky ground, crushing his skull. I felt a wave of happiness that flushed through me because Ciel was here. Did he care about me or was it the contract again? A rough hand crept over my waist, holding me close to him. I tried wriggling out of his grasp but it didn't work. He took a step back, trying to keep his equilibrium. He fumbled and with me adding an extra push, he fell off the ledge. His hands loosened their grasp on me as I clung onto the edge of the roadway. Whose idea was it to make such a slim pathway?

My fingers scrapped against the rock, the skin peeling off, and beads of blood formed at the opening. I tried lifting my other hand to grab on but when I swung it, I swayed side to side, and my fingers slipped more. I attempted to breathe normally, but my eyes kept widening. I knew what rock that was saving my life, pumice rock, from school, and knew it wouldn't hold much weight. I grunted and felt my hand sweat. My arm couldn't hold up anymore. Ciel and Sebastian were busy with the people and I tried calling out to them but my voice wouldn't come out.

And that was it.

I lost my hold and let go of my life supporter. Parts of the rock chipped off as well, falling onto me. "Ciel!" I shrieked.

Suddenly, a dark impeding figure with pitch black feathered wings flew closer to me. The figure came closer to me, trying to interlock his finger with mine. The fall was long but Ciel was too late. I hope my rueful face wasn't too heartbreaking. I heard some cracks as the spike, my ineluctable enemy, pierced my body. Pain rushed through me as I felt my body being torn apart. Blood pushed its way up to my mouth and I chocked on it, trying to swallow it back down. My ears could no longer hear anything and I had white spots in my vision. My whole body was numb as I saw blood drip down my arms. The scarlet, red blood, oh so beautifully covered my body; I love how the color looked on me. The ugly spike was sticking out of my body and I could not bear to look at it anymore. I dropped my head, looking up to the ceiling of the cave. My almost corpse body suffered enough pain and I was slowly drifting off. The feathered person contracted his wings, shouting something I couldn't hear. Wet, irony blood dripped from the corner of my mouth as someone with glasses materialized in my view. I was hopelessly lying there on the rock and knew I was slipping further down on it due to gravity, making my body tear apart more. There was just so much… blood.

**William T. Spears POV**

I hate that stench. Demons, that just meant overwork. I fixed my glasses and stared at my book.

"Name: Adrienne Crowell. Born: December 19, 1997. Death: Sunday, February 26, 2012. Die by falling into spikes and excessive bleeding at 6:07 p.m." I recited and walked into a cave. I felt insecure walking on the walkway so I quickly hopped down, dodging the spikes in the deep hole and waited for the girl. It was a strange place to be dying in. I noticed a bunch of henchmen along with two demons and a girl hanging from the cliff.

_Let's get this over with_, I thought to myself. 06:05:05 my watch read and I glanced up to see the girl fall. Simultaneously, the short demon sprouted his wings, attempting to save the precious soul. 6:06:46 and the girl's body was stabbed by a spike. Cautiously, I walked up to her and saw her desperation in her eyes.

"What?" I asked out of the blue but then wondered why. I usually never talk to them. Maybe this one time, I'll figure out her last words. I saw her lips move but no noise was emitted but I could read her lips. "Shinigamis. They aren't cruel. Guiding souls to the place where they belong, I call them angels," she mouthed. I nodded my head stiffly, holding back my gasp. Angels, she calls us angels. What foolish thing to say. I took out my death scythe and dug it deep in her wound. Immediately, her Cinematic Records flowed out as I watched her life go by.

_Everyone gathered around the lunch table and held out all of their fingers. They were playing 'Never Have I Ever," a game where a person states what they never did and if others have tried it, they put down a finger. The first person who puts down all ten of their fingers loses. I was among one of my friends playing the game but I had only two fingers left since I liked to be special and try everything._

"_Never have I ever liked a fictional character," my friend claimed and a bunch of us anime lovers groaned. I was left with one finger. After one more person, it would be my turn and I would make every single one of them lose a finger with my witty statement._

"_Never have I ever been suicidal or thought of suicide," another person shouted out. No one put a finger down except me. I groaned and awkwardly laughed at them. _

"_That's not fair you guys," I rubbed the back of my head, "Now I lost just because I'm suicidal." All of my friends ignored me and continued the game as if I wasn't there. Maybe they all thought that I was lying about being suicidal just for attention. But no one really knew. They all thought it was a joke. And the joke sustained for years, even up to now. No one really cared about me and so I hated them as well. Other than being suicidal, I thought about killing everybody there at the moment. -ZZT_

I kept watching but realised the scene had already changed. I wonder what else she has to show me.

"_Don't do it, Adrienne!" a strange boy with jet black hair and a lean figure reached out for me but stopped in his tracks. I was standing on the edge of the rooftop of the school. I looked back at the boy with an indifferent face. My right hand was clutching onto several manga pages and my left hand held an eye patch. My clothes swayed in the breeze while I cosplayed as Ciel._

"_Ciel is in a different world. I will go meet him," my monotone voice hit the guy in his heart. The male person ran up to me and hugged me while pulling my body off the ledge. "I love you! If you disappear, I won't have a reason to live!" My eyes were empty as I was being held tightly. _

"_I only love Ciel." I said._

I scowled even more and didn't understand what she said. How can you love someone to that extent when they aren't real? My scythe was almost done collecting the soul until I noticed something happening. Wide eyed, I stared at the Cinematic Records as they rewind. How was that possible? Was she escaping death? I held my scythe close to me and braced myself as a blue glow was released from Adrienne's waist. The Faustian sign radiated brightly, enough to blind a shinigami's eyes, as I shielded mine from the shine. Swirls of light engulfed her, whipping around like crazy and almost hitting me. That was when I noticed Ciel Phantomhive emerge from behind her. The body of the bloody girl was lifted from the spike and floated to Ciel's arms.

"She is contracted with me. Her soul belongs to me, therefore you cannot take it!" Ciel growled as a dark aura cultivated being him. There was also a hue of green in the darkness behind the demon. Without a warning, Sebastian appeared behind me, slashing me with his knives. I dodged with only one second to spare before Ciel kicked his leg up at my face. I brought up my reaper and guarded my face. I jumped back a few paces and reoriented my glasses. I hated when I have to work overtime.

"Hand over the soul. She is to die today," I proclaimed calmly and put out my hand. No one moved a muscle. I ran towards Sebastian and the two demons charged at me as well. I shoved the little brat against the wall, seeing Sebastian's anger; I quickly ducked in order to avoid Sebastian's leg zooming past my head. Ciel feinted, faded from my view, and I snapped my head around the place looking him. Sebastian obtained a chance and got to strike me square in the face. My glasses flew off my face and landed somewhere else.

"My glasses," I cursed. I quickly roamed around the nearby place looking for my glasses until Sebastian's knee jerked and knocked me in the chin. I rolled over on my shoulders and got up, but I stepped onto something and it cracked. I picked up and knew I carelessly stepped on my glasses. _Damn it. _Now I was at a disadvantage without my glasses. And there, in that moment, Ciel's eyes faltered a bit when he charged towards me. I knew he was angered to the extent of destroying the whole place. I could still see moving blurs but it wasn't useful since nothing was clear as water. Ciel drew back his fist and came down on my cheek like a piston, throwing me off equilibrium and I stumbled backwards.

"Stop!" Sebastian shouted as I recollected myself and realised he was talking to his puny master, "Bocchan, the only reason Adrienne is still breathing is because of the contract and her wish isn't fulfilled so she must live painfully like this. Take her to the hospital at once!"I knew Ciel would be vexed about the situation but he lightly held Adrienne in his hands and ran off. I reached out to them, angered that they just took the soul I needed to collect away from me. I sighed and patted the dust off my freshly ironed pants. This was going to take longer than I expected.

I swung my fist in the general direction. Glove met flesh and Sebastian staggered, dropped to one knee like a drunken man, confused, unaware of how I landed a hit. He took out another knife but I easily dodged it, using my scythe to guide it away from me. The metals screeched and sparks flew off and we jumped away from each other. It was difficult to fight without my sight but I could hear and sense everything; his movements, his actions, and his reactions.

"It's already too late. Her soul has escaped your grasp," Sebastian chuckled and swing kicked me, catching me off guard. He chuckled softly as his demon aura grew stronger. This was going to be a long evening.

**Adrienne's POV**

Large, bright lights made my eyes strain. There were itching too as the blood that splattered close around my eyelids hardened. Where was I? There were papers flying around, people shouting, and wheels turning. Several people gathered around me in white uniforms and they all looked panicked. Then Ciel popped up to the right of me. He was running as well, with the other uniformed people. He grabbed at my hand as cold sweat dripped from the side of his face.

"Stay with me!" he shouted but his voice was muted. It was hard to hear but I could read lips, sometimes. He squeezed my hand in his and didn't take his eye off me. Another pair of hands came on top of me to put a mask over my mouth and nose. A strange scent traveled through the tube and into my lungs. I didn't know what I was breathing in but I didn't care. Nothing made sense at this point and my mind wouldn't process anything.

"I'm sorry," Ciel's eyebrows knitted together and he bit his lip, "I'm so sorry." I tried to smile but my muscles were sore. I couldn't move any part of my body because it was numb. It was as if I had no control over it but my lips could slightly move.

"Please. Just say it and let me go. I don't need it anymore." My lips moved slightly, trying to form words that my vocal chords couldn't do. Ciel stared deeply into my eyes and tried to smile in this desperate situation.

"I love you," the words came from his mouth like a silky embrace. The words forever repeated themselves in my head. I'm not conceited but I knew that he actually meant it. "I loved you for a long time now, but I couldn't express it. Forgive me! Just don't leave at the moment I need you most!" His feelings were contradicting himself as he put a hand over my ripped body. His other hand tore off his eye patch, revealing his contracted eye. He covered that eye with his left hand and our Faustian symbol radiated correspondingly. A blue misty glow appeared from my body. It slowly entered in his mouth and when he closed his mouth, my entire body relaxed. He stopped running with the people in white and his figure slowly became small and then it was gone. They brought me into another room, quickly hooking me up to a digital pulse monitor by sticking something on my forearm.

I closed my eyes, ready to sleep. _Thank you, _I thanked Ciel from the bottom of my heart. No one else could have given me this feeling of being loved. The last thing I heard was from the machine that measured my heartbeat.

Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeep.

**Ciel's POV**

"No!" The sight of Adrienne disappeared when she entered the room. I dropped to my knees along with my aching heart. Her smile, forever etched in my mind. My memories were never important to me until now. I looked down at my trembling hands, trying to recreate the warm of Adrienne's touch. Plop! Something wet fell onto my hand. Was the ceiling leaking? More droplets came down to the floor and my vision started blurring. It wasn't possible, was it?

I was crying.

For over a century, I've never cried for anything or anyone. _I haven't cried this much since the death of my mother and father,_ I quietly told myself. Was I crying for Adrienne? These long lost tears, why would they come now? My eyes began to burn since the wet tears were soaking my dry eyes. Something was twisting my heart and making me suffocate. Was this remorse feeling so painful?

"Master," a soft voice stirred me and I glanced up to see Sebastian. His eyebrows scrunched together and his noticeable frown was excruciating. I didn't want to see that facial expression, especially with what's happening.

"Ah!" I screamed and pounded on Sebastian's chest. I probably used too much strength because he winced in pain at every pound but I did not care. "Why? Why would _they_ take her away from me?" I yelled at him repeatedly. I was being immature by venting out anger at him but I couldn't help it. But what bothered me was who was_ "they" _that I kept screaming of. Mother Nature, circle of life, or what? My frustration didn't dim down at all. They couldn't steal her from me. It was the first time my heart beat for another person.

Sebastian grabbed hold of my wrist, stopping me from hitting him. "No one took her from you. _You_ gave her up, to those sellers. _You_ said 'I love you' and fulfilled her wish. _You _took her soul and devoured it." My eyes widened and slowly looked up at Sebastian. He intensively glared, knowing that all he said was true yet I tried to hide it. I had taken her soul away, I had killed her. I gripped onto his shirt and cried. My never ending tears flowed and soaked Sebastian's calico shirt. I couldn't hold her anymore.

"I…I loved her."

**Hmm, I was going to end the story here. But I'll be nice and give you another chapter :D**

**But in return, I would like you guys to vote on my poll thingy. I can be located on my profile. I'm thinking of what I want to write next and you guys can help me. The summaries of each story is on my profile (yes, you have to read it or you can just randomly choose a story which doesn't help me) and choose the story in the poll. I hope that makes sense. Thank you. **


	19. Back to Square One

**Because this is more of an extra chapter, it's a bit rushed. I'm sorry.**

Chapter 19: Back to Square One

The strong sterile, minty smell hurt my nose when I took a deep breath. At the very least, I was alive and functioning. I reminisced about yesterday, when I fell from the cliff. I could have sworn I heard my heart stop from the monitor; maybe the sergeants had magical powers to bring me back to life. Opening my eyes, I scanned the room and saw the fresh and crisp blankets covering me. There was a single daisy inside a small vase that was just right for the size; it sat quietly on the table, minding its own business. How strange, who could have given me the flower? Next to it was a small business-card-size paper with a haiku written on it.

_Keep going on your path/ Even if I am not there / Keep waiting for me_

Along side of the bed, a tiny tray of food sat next to me on a desk. There was a cup of oranges and French toast on a small plate, accompanied by milk. Hospital food wasn't my favorite because they were all so bland even though they have a delicious appearance so I left it sitting there. Everything in the room was white except for the oddly kiwi colored door. There was also a piece of paper taped onto the door and I wonder what it said.

I grabbed for my blankets when I felt a slight breeze across my stomach. My eyes peered over as I saw the hospital gown on my body. It was a dark green color with no pattern on it. Then again, it shouldn't have been a surprise. I quickly lifted the enormous cotton dress and revealed my ugly scars on my legs. Then I pulled it all the way up to my midriff. My fingers ran along the stitching the sergeants decorated across my stomach. They were messy and a bit sloppy; it was revolting how the stitching pierced my skin to force it to close it up. There were small light scars along the huge stitches but something was off. I traced my waistline, looking for something, but I couldn't recall what my waist was missing. It was the Faustian sign! It was gone… but why? A small gasp escaped my mouth when I tried to stand up from the bed. The sudden head rush made me dizzy when all my blood rushed to my body. I held onto the nearby table but accidently knocked over the tray. I twisted my ankle and I lost balance, fumbling to the ground.

Ciel had said "I love you" to me, so shouldn't I have been dead? My wish was fulfilled and I even saw my own soul come out. Where did he go? He wouldn't have disappeared from me would he?

"Careful, and while she was asleep, she had suffered some mental damage," someone said as the green door creaked open. I was surprised by the overwhelming amount of people coming in to my room; about four people, and I tried to stand up on my weak legs. "Adrienne! You're finally up! Oh, it took you forever!" Veronica flung her arms up in the air and embraced me. She squeezed my lower abdominal, making me grimace at the pain.

"Careful, her wound might reopen," Katy warned Veronica as she set me down. My friends stared at me with a small smile and I blinked back at them. I didn't understand the situation. I was certain I killed Katy. Sophie and Veronica were supposed to be dead as well.

"You're dead," my eyes kept trying to find a place to look at but I couldn't concentrate, "No, I killed you! You guys are dead!" I shouted and they started to panic. Rose put her hands on my shoulders, trying to reason me but I pushed her away.

"We're not dead, Adrienne. You probably dreamt that," Sophie tried to think of the explanation for my strange behavior. Dream, dream, dream. They kept saying that word over and over but I didn't want to listen. It wasn't a dream. It was real! Ciel was with me and my friends were dead. I couldn't accept anything but that. However, something was bothering me in the back of my head.

"I was only out for a few hours for the surgery. It wasn't forever," I claimed and sat at the edge of my un-cushioned bed. Again, they gawked at me because I could form a sentence. Was I stupid? My mind was perfectly fine. "You weren't out for a few hours, Adrienne," Sophie's tone softened and I tilted my head in curiosity, "You were out for a whole month. The doctors argued that they didn't put you in a coma but you suddenly slipped into severe coma by yourself. You've finally woken up, but you did stir in your sleep a couple of times." Everyone turned quiet as the room filled with a slight windy sound. I chuckled loudly, the humor my friends could make at a moment of desperation. They didn't laugh along with me and my smile turned upside down.

"Adrienne," a white lab coat Doctor stepped into the room with caution, "It's true." I searched into everyone's eyes for a better explanation before the Doctor spoke up. "Your neighbor found you bleeding on the ground around one a.m. due to a racket outside. A rapist came and after he was through with you, he stabbed you in your liver. He's now captured and put in jail for what he had done." He took a breather and continued his explanation, "Luckily, we had a donor who was willing to give up his liver." Wait, I wanted to stop him from talking. I was raped and stabbed? No! I fell off a cliff and the spikes on the ground punctured my body and then William came and collected my soul and the demon contract and hospital and soul and, and, and… Nothing made sense anymore. But what the doctor said didn't fit in what I remembered. Worse yet, I had someone else's liver in me.

"Who was the donor?" I asked out of my inquiring mind. I hope it wasn't some old guy who just died. That would be rather disgusting. "A young boy was able to give it to you," the Doctor explained that the donor wanted me to know about this, "It was queer how his organs didn't function inside his body. We weren't sure if it would work but once we connected it to you, the liver activated and work properly." I heard nothing after "a young boy." The boy's organ wasn't moving? Then it had to be Ciel! He was a demon so he no longer needed his internal organs.

"Ciel, am I correct?" I questioned, hoping that the moment I say his name, he will appear. "Ciel's not real, Adrienne," Veronica's voice was trying to convince me. My eyes widened, fearing what I heard.

"What do you mean he's not real? He was with me the whole time! The time we went to England and I got arrested. Veronica, you even pinched Sebastian's cheeks. He watched and kill you guys…," I kept ranting until I realized no one was persuaded. I was standing up and shouting at them until the doctor came and put a hand on my shoulder. He gently pushed me down, forcing me to lie back in my bed. He had a sullen look in his eyes when he examined his clipboard in his hand.

"Listen to the doc," Rose smiled weakly as she pointed her thumb to him. I peeled my eyes from my friends and glued them to the Doctor's. Was I supposed to anticipate something horrendous or some super happy news? My stomach twisted with anxiety; was I ready for this?

"While you were in coma, a neurologist observed your brain waves everyday to figure out why you were under a coma. He noted that the sensory and creativity sections of your brain were surprisingly active. More than average person," his breath stank as he explained, "It was as if you were living and moving and having your adventures but all inside your head. It might've seemed real to you but it was all created in a dream." My mouth dropped to the floor with awe and disbelief.

Not real? All the kisses and memories we had together were… fake? I even saw William try to collect my soul and Ciel fight against him. Were all my feelings for him fictitious as well? I felt wet tears threatening to spill and my eyes blurred. Was living in fantasy really that much better than reality? I bit my lip in frustration because it was all a nasty dream.

"I don't believe it," the sound of my voice quaked. I covered my ears and shook my head back and forth. The Doctor tried to hold me still but I was too stubborn. "Stop it Adrienne!" Rose tackled me and pinned me down. The pillow slouched down and propped up my neck but covered part of my ears.

"I know it's a tragedy but snap out of it and live in reality." I began hyperventilating and kicked her off me. When I did, I felt a sharp slit, like a large paper cut, along my wound. I grinded my teeth in pain as I grabbed my pillow and whacked everyone with it. I was adamantine, making my friends frustrated.

"Leave her to me," the Doctor assured everyone and pushed them out of the room. I continued to smack him with my pillow but he didn't flinch. His glasses feel off with a small clink but he made no attempt to pick it up. The pillow slipped from my hands and I was panting heavily. I grabbed my midriff against myself, feeling the cold blood seep through my starch stiff dress. The Doctor strode next to me with a fresh new roll of bandages in his hand. Taking his thumb, he wiped away my unintentional tears and smiled.

"I don't know who this 'Ciel' is but it's great to love someone to this extent," he ripped off a large piece of white bandage and I saw how young he was, barely thirty, "That guy must be lucky to have you." After helping my bleeding body stop, he tightened the bandages really tight and kneeled down to pick up his glasses. I knew I should say sorry for before but my voice wouldn't come out.

"It's fine," the Doctor said as if he read my mind, "I'll come for you in the morning." When he left, I heard the nurses squeal as the Doctor stepped out. Was he that handsome? Sure, he had nice wild brown hair with delicious caramel eyes.

I sighed and slouched in my bed but my body wouldn't relax. I couldn't sleep anymore. If I had been in a coma for a month, I'm not tired enough to sleep. My mind started to wonder, trying not to think about _him_. My eyes searched around the room for a distraction but I noticed that the card next to the daisy had different words on it. There was also a picture leaning against the vase. I squinted my eyes, trying to get a better look at it and red it slowly to myself.

_Going through struggles / I know it might pain your heart / But soon, I will come_

Was that supposed to mean something? I stared into the picture, confused about its content. I was in the picture, with my eyebrow cocked and distorted smile as if I wasn't ready for it. But there was an empty space next to me as if someone was supposed to be there but they photoshoped it out. My head started aching so I thought to another topic. My parents didn't show up today, but then again, maybe they weren't informed about my awakening or they were just dead from the plane crash. I closed my eyes, attempting to sleep because the room was dark and it was well deep into the night. The window was open as the little curtain floated when the wind blew in, making me shiver. There was a creepy moon outside the window, its moonlight trying to pass its way to the inside of the room. I just couldn't sleep. Sleeping will only make me dream more and I don't want to if _he_ wasn't real. I wasn't going to say he was fictional. Ciel is real! Besides that, I had a stupid pain in my sides. _How was I able to receive pain and the exact same scars in my coma and reality? _Sometimes I question if the employees were liars.

I scrambled from the bed and tangling sheets and felt the ice cold tiles on my bare feet as I crossed the room to the door. They didn't provide socks or shoes for me but it didn't matter to me. The hallways of the still hospital were dim, only a small flickering halogen light hung over my head. They should get that fixed quickly because the flickers were scaring me. Fortunately, the doors were labeled, making it easier to find my way around. After a few turns here and there, and some dead ends, I came across the medicine room. Inside was filled with cabinets and rows of shelves of hundreds of painkillers and disease aiding pills. My knees gave out as I grabbed onto the counter top, hoping it will give me support. I needed to find something quickly but I knocked over some bottles of something; I hope that wasn't a cancer sample. I looked around for something I recognized, but neither the cabinets nor shelf nearest to me was holding painkillers. My hand shook as I reached out for a small bottle on the far side of the countertop, making it hard to enclose my fingers around it. The bottle had a sharpie marking on its clear glass reading "As." Assuming it was Advil soother (I've never heard of it before), I unscrewed the cap and mixed it with a glass of water that was sitting by the As. I wonder why the contents were already in powder form but that made it easier for me, I didn't have to swallow any pill. Ciel had always grinded pills before giving it to me so this would just be the norm.

My science teacher taught me to never eat or drink or whatever without knowing what it was but my whole body was burning up. As my body heated up, sweat dripped down my cheek as I brought the cup to my lips.

"Stop!" a nurse's cry pinged in my ears. I dropped the cup that my weak hand held up and watched it shatter. "I heard something crash and came here seeing you about to drink that!" I wanted to question her but I had no energy. I stumbled back onto the ground and winced at the pain. I wheezed painfully while clutching onto my dress.

"This is Arsenic. Did you drink any of it?" she exclaimed and wiped up the spill. I knew what Arsenic was, but why would they keep that here? I wobbled my head, expecting her to understand it and I tried standing up myself. The fresh bandages the Doctor had nicely wrapped for me were soaked once again by my smelly metallic blood.

"I can't give you anything to you unless you are prescribed for it." She lifted me up and shouldered me back to the room. Why was the world watching me suffer in pain, they could at least help me with physical pain. "I'll call your therapist." She left me back in my room, panting and whimpering for help. Why would she need to call my therapist? I haven't seen her in years now and I don't need to see her for the rest of my life.

The sweat on my body cooled and evaporated eventually, letting me relax just a bit. A few hours passed by and I was convinced my therapist wasn't going to arrive and the tiredness of waiting for her made me extremely drowsy until "I'll check on her now" interrupted my beauty sleep.

"Adrienne, you have bags under your eyes again," a bouncy blond hair girl closed the door lightly behind her. I turned my head away, stubborn to see her.

"Hi Shirley, what do you want?" my tone was full of stubborn ego. She chuckled and pulled up a chair to sit in. The smell of Channel number five made my nose scrunch up and her loose, revealing clothes wanted to make my eyes bleed. She pursed her lips, fretting for the worst when it looked like she wanted a kiss from me. She was meeting me in the middle of the night, dressing like a prostitute; did she think I would be amused?

"I heard you tried to suicide again," Shirley put on her glasses and took out her all-purpose clipboard with papers clipped in every direction. Does everyone really think that I was trying to kill myself when I was just getting painkillers? I made no effort to fight back and Shirley knew that quite well. "Turn your head towards me," she commanded. I did as I was told and grimaced at her, vexed by her presence and annoyed by her persistence.

"Toward. Not towards, unless you're British," I pouted. I nick picked at her grammar but she only sighed at me. I was still in pain but it subdued a bit. And I was hungry. I hadn't eaten yet and was hoping they would feed me soon, something other than French toast and oranges. I noticed Shirley got out an iPod that she always carried for "experiments" from her jacket.

"Now, you know this 'experiment,'" my therapist said, "I'll let you listen to some songs and you'll show me your reactions." My frown stayed on my face, itching to turn into a scowl. How stupid can she be? These tests are so stupid!

"It's three a.m. in the morning. I think you should go home and sleep." I hinted by raising my eyebrows. She put on a small smile and patted my hand.

"Stop running away from your fears," she reassured me everything was okay but made me want to puke. I slapped her hand away and stuck out my tongue at her. _I was not running from my fears._

"It didn't work last time. I didn't show you any reactions," I pushed again. I didn't want to do this but Shirley sighed again. She clicked a few buttons and music blasted out her portable speakers. I recognized this song immediately by its soft tune.

_The silence isn't so bad / Till I look at my hands and feel sad / Cause the spaces between my fingers / Are right where yours fit perfectly / And I'll forget the world that I knew / But I swear I won't forget you / Oh if my voice could reach back through the past / I'd whisper in your ear: "Oh darling I wish you were here"_

I was nodding off, sleepy from the song, _Vanilla Twilight_ by Owl City. No! I shouldn't let Shirley get her way. "Next song," she said and put on a different one. I knew this song immediately since Adele had such a unique and strong voice.

_I heard that you're settled down / That you found a girl and you're married now / I heard that your dreams came true / Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

I didn't feel anything Shirley wanted me to feel since I thought this was an irrelevant song. We were wasting time but I was a bit glad I didn't have to sleep. I'd rather do this experiment than go to my fantasy world where I would suffer any moment. But then again, Ciel was there, on the other side of this realm.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you / I wish nothing but the best for you too / Don't forget me, I beg / I remember you said, / "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, / Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

I hadn't come to realization that I was crying until Shirley handed me a tissue. My hands took it with uneasiness. I clutched onto the hospital rock hard pillow and stuffed my face in it. I sobbed like there was no tomorrow and now I hated the song. I didn't want to find someone like Ciel; he's not something I can replace. My wish the best for him but I don't want this to happen.

"Stop the song! I can't say good-bye to him. I can't do it!" I struggled and hugged the pillow tighter than ever. Snot came out and my eyes were in pain everytime a tear leaked out. It took another ten minutes for me to calm down. A nurse came in and told Shirley the visiting hours were over. My therapist took her leave and left me some more tissues.

"I'll be back later. Over the next few weeks, you won't even remember who he is!" she yelled with a threatening voice as she left. Was she trying to make me forget Ciel? Impossible! How could I forget someone that I've loved for…? I stopped midway. I didn't meet Ciel for more than a year. I sniffled and rubbed my eyes as hard as I could. Finally, I could actually sleep now.

"Adrienne," the same Doctor for the yesterday barged into the door, holding a needle between his fingers. "Good God! You look like a mess! Have you slept yet?" I shook my head in dismay, not denying it. The Doctor pulled up my eyelid, examining for an infection but I was clear. "Here, this might help you," he spoke as he poked the needle into my forearm. It was strangely uncomfortable when I could feel the thin metal tip slip inside me, but I was afraid to move in case it breaks and stays in the body. Instantly, I felt my body shutter and I couldn't feel anything else. My mind relaxed and I felt my eyelids droop down, wanting to close.

"Just a little morphine with a drop of Nyquil. Good night," he exited the room and flicked off the lights. Streams of sunlight flooded the room from the window as dawn approaches but it was nighttime for me. Eventually, my body won over my mind and I fell asleep, in broad daylight.

**Time Lapse**

According to my mom, Shirley could use violence against me when I'm being stubborn, if necessary. My face was covered in stinging welts that formed Shirley's palm. Her hand was red from slapping me repeatedly. She held up a picture and asked me who it was. I replied Ciel. Slap! I justified myself because t was a picture of Ciel. Slap! Everytime I mentioned his name, it was a slap on the face. In the end, I just said his name to frustrate her. I'm not a masochist but I do love the pain that was keeping me in reality. It kept me from daydreaming.

"Again! What is this?" she resorted to screaming at me, agonized by my stubbornness. My anger was rising and fueled as well and I shouted back at her.

"I don't know!" I flinched at the incoming slap. She brought her hand down but stopped halfway. Her eyes widened as she panted. Letting her hand drop, she sat back up, pushed a strand of her blond her behind her ear, and recomposed herself. I couldn't believe that I admitted it wasn't Ciel. Was I mental? I confessed that he wasn't real even though we had all those moments together. My fingers coiled around the blankets as my pride started to fade away with my senses.

**Time Lapse**

Going through rehab made Ciel die in my heart. I absolutely hate him. It has only been three days since Shirley's extreme session and I loathe anime and manga now. It disgusts me to the point that I might vomit at the sound of my friends chatting about it. They were freaks as well, but now, they don't want to talk to me. I didn't care, I don't want to talk to otakus either. I was still hospitalized because the doctors wanted to investigate about my strange liver. They noticed that my life span –or so they say– has been increased. I don't know how they figured it out but I guess it's great to be able to live longer. I can move around the room while Shirley was talking to me, but I was still confined to this small space.

"So, now that I'm also your tutor," she fixed her fallen bangs from her eyes, "Today we're starting with World History." I frowned at her, she had given up a lot of her patients and time for me yet I was being difficult for her. I hadn't been to school for almost a month and the school was threatening to fail me. A sigh escaped from my mouth, grumpy about having to study while at the hospital. I plopped at the edge of my bed, uncomfortable that I had to study without a desk, and opened my enormous textbook.

"Marie Antoinette-," Shirley began but I tuned her voice out. I reminisced back to the time where I was "dropped" to France and almost close to watching the execution of Marie Antoinette with… _No!_ I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thought. No more of _him, _I thought and felt a wave of pain pass through my heart_. _Then, a soft thunk interrupted her speech. She ignored it and was going to go back to reading until there was another tap on the window.

"It's probably a fly trying to get out," I chuckled nervously and the tension in the air calmed a bit. I got up and slid open the window pane, waited a few seconds, and closed it shut. "I think it flew out." I took my seat again but missed my chance to sit down because a thunk kept hitting the window. "Or not." I scowled while opening the window again, but this time, I stuck my head out to watch the fly fly away.

"Adrienne," such a deep and mellow voice filled my ears and I was wide eyed. It was so long since I've heard it, regardless if it was him or a voice actor. It was the voice I yearned for to call my name once more. Tears streamed out wildly. I was scared, terrified that my ears had heard wrong. Slowly, fearing I was hallucinating again, I turned my head down to see and my heart raced. Blood flushed to my face, reddening my ears, cheeks, and nose as I took in what I saw. That lovely blue, gray hair and the eye patch that covered his right eye. His frills and laces outlining the ends of his clothing swayed in the light breeze. His face was so sadden when I looked at him; his hand held out a daisy.

"Ciel?" my voice croaked.

"Adrienne? Get back inside!" Shirley shouted but before I realized it, my feet pushed off from the window sill, jumping out of the room and into the hands of my prince. Ciel caught me with ease and swung me in a light circle.

"Am I dreaming again?" I questioned, poking at my fear but Ciel smiled and put his forehead against mine.

"No you're not. I left you only because I didn't know how to face you after granting your wish because you would still be alive when I took your soul. I was only able to take part of it since our contract was weak," Ciel explained while his grip tightened around me. His voice soothed my soul and the bottom of my heart. I didn't care if he did or didn't take my soul from before, but I was with him. "How could you hate me? Am I not worthy for you?" My heart skipped a beat and I felt guilty. But I knew the real reason why and I didn't need to run away from the truth.

"Please forgive me. My heart only desires you. You know I only said that to my therapist. I did it for love," I smiled and felt myself blush. Ciel brought my face closer to his, pulling me in for a kiss. His lips were hot and sweet, pressing against me. His kiss was so passionate and long, I had to break off the kiss to breathe. I placed my palm on his heart, feeling a soft beat and I knew that I never wanted to leave Ciel's embrace. How much more could I love someone?

I just can't stop dreaming; whether or not this was a dream.

"I love you Adrienne," Ciel's voice was forever ringing in my heart.

**The end. Thank you for reading and bearing with my stupid typos and my awkward sentences. I hope you liked it. Now it's up to you, I won't be writing until the poll is done, or a choice is obviously winning. Thanks again!**


	20. Epilogue

**Do not read if you like the previous chapter's ending. This is more like an alternative ending. I didn't get all my feelings down so I wrote this. But if you satisfied with the ending already, then DO NOT READ THIS. THIS WILL ONLY RUIN YOUR MIND. My friend said I wasn't a happy camper and just needed to kill her off. Thanks. **

Chapter 20: Epilogue

His voice drove away all the sanity in me. But, I never said sanity was what kept me from loving him.

Many years has gone by and not a single year that wasn't filled with difficulties. Many people try to tear us apart; some people try to make us disappear forever. However, I always had the reassurance from him when he squeezed my hand in his. He captivated me everytime I look at him as if he was the beacon, leading me back to him. I've never been this appreciative of my life. I lean back and slouched into my pillow that was propped up on the backboard. I stared out into space, feeling peacefulness flow through my body. It has been so long since I've settled down and just watch the things go by.

I turned my head slightly to the right and my eyes met his; that one eye was gleaming a crystal blue color. He gave a small smile, gently holding my hand in his and I looked down at our hands. There was no diamond ring on either of our fingers and there never will. In the end, we decided not to marry. It was forbidden for a demon to marry and show his face in front of God could be one of the reasons. For me to marry Ciel would be too painful for him when I leave so we just settled on being together without an intangible title of husband and wife. Now many years pass by and it didn't bother us. I didn't want it to end. Still, there was a knife hanging above my head, only being held up by a single hair-like thread.

**Ciel's POV**

She was so delicate; mentally and physically. I grabbed hold of her hand, careful to not harm her. Her wrinkles in her face were visible in the cloudless sky and bright sun. Time, along with its ally, Age, was our enemy that was impossible to fight.

"Are you happy?" I noticed her cracked lips moving and her voice croaked. My eye widened, shocked by the silly question. I've been by her side since the moment she got out of the hospital. It was a foolish thing to ask of me. I brought her hand to mouth and kissed the back of her palm. She lay there, on the bed, and her energy was draining away from her. Adrienne's weak mind was slowly deteriorating but she was still functioning.

"Yes. I am happy," I answered her simple question. She closed her eyes and smiled, stretch marks grew deeper on her face. "Eighty years. Eighty years without regret or the feeling of hatred going through me. Though those feelings might come back soon." She let out a small laugh and it turned into a giggle.

"I want you to smile more. Especially when you find other people who might touch your heart, or you could just live as the demon you are." There was a hint of sarcasm in there but my frown dropped to a scowl. I didn't want to think about my future, I never thought about it ever. Not since I was a child, not since I sold my soul, not since I met Adrienne. "I wrote a poem for you," she wheezed out another cough before sinking into her pillow. I brushed my hand against her forehead, wiping away her cold sweat. Her eyes were closed and her breathing slowed down.

"I'll read it." I told her, unsure if I would really read it. Her poems usually made no sense or were too shallow for my taste.

"I love you, my little immortal. I'll cry in place for you, Ciel." She always loved calling my name. She said it sounded pretty like the sky, but it only made me chuckle. I didn't know a name would be so fun to say, even when you've said it a million times. And she always joked about me being little since I was thirteen and she was way older. _I'm more than twice your age,_ I retaliated with her in my head. I didn't understand what she meant by crying for me though. This time around, Adrienne gave my hand a last squeeze before her body limped and she fell into eternal slumber. For some reason, tears wouldn't come from my eyes. I wasn't sad. I was happy, like she said, really happy. But why was I just staring at her body while her soul dissipates into the empty air? I reached out and grabbed randomly in the air as if I was holding onto her soul, but in truth, her soul was pure and translucent, so I couldn't see or touch it. A tear drop formed at the corner of her, right before she left the world. I used my thumb to wipe it away, hoping she wouldn't cry anymore. I let go of her hand and found a piece of paper crumbled between her fingers. I got up from the chair and took the paper from her palm, reading it while I slowly circle the room.

"_Many things try to falter me / They make my heart race / But I shake my head to resist / Thinking of you and saying no one else is better_

_But when I looked to my right / It was impossible to imagine you with me / We would probably argue / My behavior isn't very lady like but this is how I see you_

_Venus is jealous of you / With the luxurious clothes that trail behind you / Your manners, so high and might, / Making all the kings put down their crowns / Even elegance gets on their knees to follow you / Fear fears itself when you walk down the corridors_

_So come and scare me / Scar me so deep that I'll never waver / Etch yourself in me to show your power / Make me fear every step you take / Because that's the person I love._" I crushed the paper in my fist. As I thought, it was too shallow for me, but beautifully written. I looked back at her and thought back to the past. Everytime she screamed, I would fight the fear and terror for her. I held her hand through all these years and she finally decides to leave me. Leave me with a petty poem.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and snapped my head around. Sebastian didn't smile and he put a hand on me, trying to make me feel secure again but I brushed his hand away. He helped me get into a dark blue coat, slipping it through my arms slowly as possible. I decided to close my heart and lock my love away. I will never love again, and won't find another to love. I'll go back to my hatred and vengeful self, like the demon I was. But deep in my heart, I knew that Adrienne would be behind that locked door, banging it until I unlock the chains. But for now, I won't go searching for another thing that would comfort me.

Sebastian pulled the blankets over Adrienne's head and opened the door for me to step outside. "Let's go back to the underworld, forever." I commanded my butler and shut the door behind me with a loud slam. Wounds, only time may heal my wounds.


End file.
